My RWBY Academia
by TheExcadrillComics
Summary: Remake of the Original. Izuku Midoriya's dream was to become a hero, but was bullied by his classmates due to not having a quirk. After having an encounter with the Symbol of Peace, All Might, and a girl that comes from the same school as him, Ruby Rose, his life will change forever. Ruby x Izuku confirmed, rest undecided
1. What it takes to be a Hero

(A/N)

Hello and welcome to the remake of my RWBY x My Hero Academia Crossover, My RWBY Academia.

Apologies for the deletion of the old one. I just feel like remaking it so it can be better and here are a few things that I'm doing that'll be different.

The first change is that I'm gonna place the rwby characters in the world of My Hero Academia and give them quirks instead of semblances. Even those that didn't have semblances in the show will receive a quirk.

The second change is that I'm dropping the harem idea since I'm not fully familiar with writing them out yet and I'm gonna create polls in order to decide on the shipping for the franchise and I am gonna start with Izuku first. the one with the most votes wins and if your favorite didn't win, no hard feelings. I'm trying to make sure that things don't get confusing this time.

Before we begin, I would like to say that the updates might be slow since I'm back in college, so please be patient.

With that out of the way, it's time to go beyond Plus Ultra!

* * *

What It Takes to Be a Hero

 **Quirks. Since the discovery of their existence, they have spread across the globe. Ever since a newborn has developed the first quirk, this new discovery began to spread all over the world. The dawn of this extraordinary era was marred by a breakdown of society caused by the sudden onslaught of criminals empowered by their newfound superpowers. In order to keep society from falling apart, the Police Force moved to prioritize leadership and to maintain the status quo, and as such, decided not to use Quirks as weapons. To fill that void, the profession of crime fighting Quirk users, Heroes, began to exist. Thanks to the Heroes, the crime rate has dropped exponentially. From that day forward, the goal of becoming the next heroes has been made and that tradition continues to this day.**

* * *

 _Aldera Junior High_

Students starts walking into the school one by one after some of them are late thanks to the police blocking the streets after a villain attack at Tatooin Station. As they continue to walk inside, one girl stops in the middle of the hallway as she decides to read the news on her phone about the attack.

"Wow.. Death Arms, Mt. Lady, Kamui Woods, and Backdraft are so cool..!" The girl squeals in excitement while slightly jumping up in the air, getting a few weird looks from a couple of other students.

"Hey sis! Hurry up, we're gonna be late!" Another girl calls out, catching the excited girl's attention.

"Coming!" The girl replies as she puts her phone away before running to class.

* * *

 _Classroom_

"So, as third year students, it's time to start thinking seriously about your future and what you all want to do with your lives." The teacher with blonde hair and blue eyes said. This teacher was wearing brown cargo shorts with a dark brown belt, black shoes, a red bandana on his left arm, a brown leather vest over a tan dress shirt with the right sleeve cut off. This is Taiyang Xiao Long. He used to be a pro hero until he retires and became a homeroom teacher. "I could pass out some career aptitude test, but why bother?" The teacher then grabs the pile of papers and as the students starts to get concern until they saw him throwing the papers up in the air with a huge smile on his face. "I know that you all are aiming for the Hero Track!"

The entire classroom cheers in joy as they all start to activate and show off their different quirks: One girl starts to engulf her hands in flames, a male student changes the skin of his arm to stone, another student stretching their fingers up in the air, and so forth.

"Yes, yes. You all have some amazing quirks, but no power usage in class." Taiyang raises his voice up in order to calm the students down.

"Hey Teach. Don't lob me with these bunch of losers." A male student calls out, causing the entire classroom to go silent as they turn over to a guy with spiky blonde hair and red eyes, This is Katsuki Bakugo. He is the top student in the classroom and one of the top 10 in the school. Hey may be the best in academics and combat training, but he's mainly known for his cocky attitude and rude behavior. "I'm the real deal, but these losers are lucky to end up being sidekicks to some busted D-lister."

"You think that you're better than us Katsuki!?" The entire classroom began to shout at Bakugo in anger.

"Yeah, I bet that you can't even beat Mr. Xiao Long's daughter!" Another student shouted. While Taiyang's daughter is not in his classroom, she's still the most popular female in the school.

"Let's go! I can take you all on!" Bakugo laughed.

"Ah yeah, You got impressive test results Bakugo. Maybe you'll end up going to UA High." Taiyang stated, shocking the entire class.

"He's gonna try for the nationals!?" A female student gasped.

"That school has 0.2% acceptance rate!" A male student stated. "It's impossible to get into that school!"

"That's why it's the only place worthy of me!" Bakugo then leaps out of his chair and stands up proudly on his desk. "I've passed all of the mock tests! I'm the only one in this school who stands a chance of getting in! I'll end up being more popular than All Might himself, and be the richest hero of all time! Everyone in the world will know who I am! AND IT ALL STARTS WITH UA HIGH!"

"You got a fiery spirit Bakugo, but you're not the only one who's going to UA. In fact, there are three students that wanna go to UA too." Taiyang stated, causing Bakugo to freeze in place and to look at his teacher. "My daughter and niece passed the academic pre-tests as well."

"No way, Yang Xiao Long and Ruby Rose are going to UA too?" A male student gasped as the entire class starts to whisper with one another.

"It makes sense for Yang since she's the most popular girl in our school." A female student said.

"Yeah, she got beauty, brains, and brawn." A couple of male students became dazed at the thought of Yang.

"My daughter has no intentions of being in a relationship and you boys will behave yourselves." Taiyang said in anger like the protective dad that he is, scaring the male students as they saw their homeroom teacher radiating with red aura.

"Ruby got a pretty good quirk, so she'll definitely make it." Another student said.

"Mr. Xiao Long." A student raised his hand, catching Taiyang's attention. "You said that three are planning to go to UA with Bakugo, but who's the third one?"

"Oh yeah. It's Midoriya. He's planning to go to UA too." Taiyang answered, causing the entire room to go silent and shocking Bakugo even more. The entire classroom peer towards a male student with messy green hair with black highlights, green eyes, and freckles on his cheek. This is Izuku Midoriya. He is the only the student in his class who doesn't have a quirk. The entire classroom remains silent until they start bursting with laughter.

"Midoriya!? You gotta be kidding me!" A male student laughed.

"There's no way you're gonna get into the Hero Course without a quirk!" Another male student laughed.

"A-Actually, they got rid of that rule." Izuku stated nervously while standing from his seat. "I can be the first one."

*BOOM*

Izuku got sent flying back and ends up in the back of the classroom on the floor after Bakugo slams his hand onto the quirkless boy's desk with a small explosion.

"Listen up Deku!" Bakugo growled. "You're the worst of these rejects, you quirkless loser! You really think that they let someone like you in when they can have me!?"

"No wait, you got it all wrong Kacchan!" Izuku answered out of fear while backing up against the wall. "I'm not trying to compete against you You gotta believe me!" Izuku then looks down while trembling a bit. "It's just that I always wanted to be a hero when I was a kid. I may not have a quirk, but I can still try my hardest, can I?"

"You'll never hang with the best of the best! You'll die in the exam!" Bakugo growled as the entire classroom are looking down on Izuku. "Defenseless Izuku! This school is already crappy! Do you wanna embarrass it more by failing so hard!?"

"Alright, that's enough you guys!" Taiyang demanded while raising his voice, causing the entire class to sit back down while Izuku gets back up. "Bakugo, I would like for you to stay after school."

All that Bakugo did in response is letting out a scoff while slightly glaring at Izuku without even turning around while the green haired kid nervously sits back down in his seat.

* * *

 _Mustafu, 12:00 pm_

A scream can be heard down the streets as a bunch of criminals are running out of the store as a man is leading them. This man has with green eyes and long orange hair with long bangs covering his right eye while wearing a red-lined white suit with long black pants, black shoes, small gray scarf, black gloves with buckled sleeves, and a black bowler hat with a small feather tucked into its red band. This was Roman Torchwick. He may be a D-Rank Villain, but he's a very notorious criminal for committing multiple robberies.

"Hey, get back here!" The shopkeeper yelled as the robbers ignored him.

"Hey, that's Roman Torchwick!" A Woman said.

"Somebody stop him!" The shopkeeper said.

"Cry all you want, but this catch is ours!" Roman laughed as he and the robbers left the crime scene.

"Where are the heroes?" A male citizen asked.

"Weird, normally one would swoop in right away." Another male citizen said.

"Maybe they're still recovering from this morning." A businessman stated.

"There's no stopping them now." A woman said.

"Yes there is." The entire crowd turns and gets excited as a giant muscular man walks forward. This man was wearing a white t-shirt and green cargo pants. He also has blonde hair that sticks up, looking like rabbit ears. "Do you wanna know why?" Roman looks behind and groans in annoyance. "Because I am here!"

* * *

 _Aldera Junior High, 3:30 pm_

School had been just released as Izuku is currently packing up and was about to put his notebook away, only for it to be snatched away by none other than Katsuki Bakugo.

"I don't know what you think you're doing Deku, but we're not done." Bakugo said as he shook his notebook in his hand. Izuku became nervous as two of Bakugo's followers walks towards him.

"Hey, whatcha got there Katsuki? His diary?" One follower asked as the bully held the notebook up, showing them the title which reads- [Hero Analysis for the Future, No.13] "Don't tell me that you're writing notes on how to be a hero?"

"It's so pathetic!" Another follower laughed while holding his stomach. "He's so delusional!"

"R-Real funny guys." Izuku laughed nervously. "Y-You can give it back now Kacchan." All that Bakugo did in response was creating a small explosion on both sides of the notebook, covering it with singe. Izuku yells in shock and whimpers as his notes has been damaged. "That's so mean.." He then lets out a panicked yelp as Bakugo tosses it out of the window.

"Most heroes show their potential at a young age. People look at them and know that they're destined for greatness." Bakugo stated, not even caring about Izuku's feelings. "When I'm the only student in this lame class who's going to UA High, they'll be talking to me like that. They know that I'm the real thing. That's not ego talking, it's how good I am."

Bakugo finishes this by placing a hand on Izuku's shoulder while slightly activating his quirk, creating small smokes on his shoulder. "Here's some piece of advice from me you damn nerd. Don't even think about going to UA or else."

Bakugo and his followers starts to walk out of the classroom, leaving Izuku behind as the boy trembles in fear and sorrow like he has grabbed his hope and dreams and shatters them into a million pieces. But before the bullies leave the classroom…

"You know, if you wanna be a hero that badly, there's actually a better way." Bakugo spoke up as he stopped. "Just pray that you'll be born with a quirk in your next life. And take a swan dive off the roof of the building."

Izuku trembles again and growls while looking back at the bully with a weak angry face, only for Bakugo to create small explosions in his hands while glaring at the weak student.

"Is there a problem?" He growled before leaving the classroom. He then starts making his way to another classroom before entering inside and sees his homeroom teacher waiting for him.

"Please, have a seat Bakugo." Taiyang said as Bakugo lets out an annoyed growl before sitting down. "You know that attitude of yours isn't gonna help you become a hero."

"What do you mean?" Bakugo asked in anger. "Was it because of how I treated Deku? You know that damn nerd doesn't have a quirk and he can't even do crap during the fitness test."

"First off, watch that mouth of yours." Taiyang demanded with seriousness. While he is laid back and a great guy, he knows when to get serious and some students can be scared of him when he gets mad.

"Whatever.." Bakugo scoffed.

"And this brings me to what I'm about to say next." Taiyang lets out a huge sigh. "Yes, your academic grades are fantastic and yes, your quirk is pretty cool."

"That's why I got what it takes to be the real deal." Bakugo smirked, causing Taiyang to pinch the bridge of his nose and shake his head in annoyance and disappointment.

"But there is something that'll prevent you from becoming the real deal. Your ego, your attitude, and behavior." Taiyang stated as this both confuses and annoys the explosion quirk user. "You think that you're the best and you display that being so hot-headed, cocky, and downright villainous towards others."

"What?" Bakugo looks at his teacher in anger, obviously offended that he's being called a villain. Taiyang sees this as he lets out a small sigh as walks next to him.

"I am serious Bakugo. It takes more than just power and intelligence to be a hero. You also gotta have the heart and kindness to save others. What'll happens if you're rescuing a person? What you will say? Obviously not what you said to Midoriya, that's gonna put them in an uncomfortable position and won't give you the praise that you want."

All that Bakugo did in response was letting out a scoff as Tai continues to lecture him about the differences between heroes and villains and how they act while pointing out how to improve. He's gonna be in detention longer than he originally thought.

* * *

 _Outside_

Izuku kept walking with anger as he's slightly looking down as he's now in the courtyard of the school.

'Kacchan, you idiot... You can't be go around telling people to kill themselves… What if I got myself killed…?' Izuku thought to himself as he continues walking. He then froze and looks up as he sees a girl with short black hair with red faded tints at the end. The one thing about this girl that he recognized are her big silver eyes, which he actually finds beautiful. 'Hey... Is that… Wait, she got my notebook!'

"Wow, all of these notes about superheroes are so cool!" The silver eye girl continues to scan through each page of the notebook as her eyes sparkled with excitement. She then stops scanning through the notebook and turns around to see Izuku, who is still standing there. "Oh uhh.. Hello."

All that Izuku did in response when the silver eye girl greeted was getting all flustered and started speaking gibberish as he never really talked to a girl before, obviously because of how isolated he became due to him getting bullied all the time by his classmates.

'Holy crap, a girl is talking to me..! What do I do? What do I do!?' He thought to himself as the silver eye girl approaches him.

"Is this yours?" The girl asked as she's holding the notebook out to him, which Izuku noticed that is soaked. "Sorry if it's a little wet. When I was leaving the school, I saw it in the pond and I think that the Koi Fish thought that it was edible." She finishes her sentence with a nervous laugh.

'Great... My dreams have been turned into fish food…' He thought to himself before looking at the girl as he starts to tremble. "Y-Y-Yeah, that's mines. C-Can you give it back please?"

"Oh! Sure." The girl answers as she hands the notebook back to its original owner. Izuku looked at it to make sure that the pages and writing isn't ruined before letting out a sigh of relief.

"Th-Thank you for finding it." Izuku replied nervously.

"You're welcome." The girl said before scratching her cheek. "Uhh.. What's your name?"

"O-O-Oh.." Izuku felt like he's about to explode since a GIRL is asking for his name. "I-I-I-Izuku.. Midoriya.."

"Oh yeah, I've heard of your name before." The girl stated.

"You have?" Izuku asked.

"Yeah, I remember! Uncle Tai told me and Yang about you! You're like his favorite student!" The girl answered, causing Izuku to realize who he's talking to.

"Wait, so you're Mr. Xiao Long's niece?" Izuku asked.

"That's right! My name is Ruby Rose!" Ruby giggled.

"I-I-It's nice to meet you Ruby." Izuku greeted as he starts taking a few deep breaths so he won't pass out. "S-So is it true? About your uncle saying that I'm his favorite student?"

"Of course silly." Ruby said as the two of them starts walking out of the courtyard. "Uncle Tai told me and Yang that you're planning to go to UA without having a quirk."

"O-Oh.." Izuku then looks down and remembers what happened earlier in class today. "Yeah it's true.."

* * *

 **[Flashback]**

 _A young Izuku Midoriya rushes to his mother, Inko Midoriya, while holding an All-Might Action Figure and jumps up and down, asking his mom to turn on the computer. The mother then takes her energetic son to the computer room and turns it on as a video of a disaster scene plays. In the video._

"It was my dream to become a hero, just like All-Might himself." _The video continues to play as a giant muscular man, wearing a red, blue, yellow, and white suit emerges from a pile of rubble, carrying multiple injured people._

" _Fear not citizens! Help has arrived! Because I am here!" Those were the words that All-Might said, which excites the young fanboy as he held his figure up in the air._

" _He's the coolest in the universe! Once I get my quirk, I'm gonna be a hero just like him!" Young Izuku starts laughing just like All-Might while his mother looked back at the boy with a warm smile on her face._

"It was all I ever wanted to be. And when me and my mom went to go see the doctor..." _The scene cuts to Izuku and Inko talking to the doctor as the latter looks at the little boy._

" _Sorry kid. It's not gonna happen." Those were the words that left Izuku into complete utter shock as he dropped his figure on the floor._

"Those were the words that made me feel like someone destroyed my dreams right in front of me… I thought that I was gonna have dad's fire breathing quirk or my mom's quirk to move small objects, but it turns out that my joints ended up being normal joints, confirming the results…"

 _The scene later changes to night time back at Izuku's home as his mom is looking at her son, who is watching the same video._

" _See that Mom...? He's always smiling, no matter how bad things get... He always knows how to make the impossible possible..." Izuku then turns around to face his mother as both of their eyes get watery. "Do you think… that I can be a hero too…?"_

 _That is the question that finally breaks his mom into tears as she walks up to him and hugs him while the two of them tries to stop crying._

" _I'm sorry Izuku… I wish that things were different…"_

* * *

 **[Flashback Ends]**

"That was not what I wanted to hear… My world was crumbling…" Izuku then looks up so he's facing Ruby. "So I made my decision that day. No matter what anyone else thinks, I'm gonna do my hardest." He then sees Ruby just giving him a blank expression look on her face, causing him to sigh. "If you don't think I got what it takes, then I understand.."

"Actually, I think that you got what it takes to be a hero." Ruby admits with a smile.

"Wait.. You think so!?" Izuku asked as he felt like his entire world was flipped upside down.

"Yeah, you continue to work hard despite what others say about you." Ruby said as the two starts to walk into a tunnel. "All you gotta do is put a smile on your face!"

"Y-You mean like this?" Izuku took a deep breath before mimicking All-Might's signature laugh while putting a smile on his face.

"Y-Yeah, something like that." Ruby places her hands over her mouth as she tries to not laugh at Izuku's dorky side. "Wow, you can be so cute Izuku."

Izuku felt like he's standing close to lava as his entire face turns red after hearing what she said to him. 'D-D-Did she just call me CUTE!?'

"Hey, are you okay?" Ruby asked, having no idea what's going on.

"Huh? Oh yeah I-I-I'm fine. I'm just a little hot." Izuku responded while looking away.

"Really?" Ruby blinks a few times before smiling. "Don't worry, it'll get cooler eventually. You know, we should hang out sometimes. What do you say?"

"R-Really?" Izuku asked as the niece of the silver eye girl actually wants to hang out someone like him.

"Yeah, Uncle Tai told me that you're a nice guy and you love superheroes. I think that we can be good friends." Ruby answered.

"Y-Y-Y-Yeah. T-T-That sounds like a good idea." Izuku answered before smiling.

"That sounds good!" Ruby cheered, but then stops as she starts to sweat. "Uhh Izuku. Is it getting hot in here?"

"Really?" Izuku then stops for a moment and sniffs a few times. "Is something burning?"

Ruby and Izuku then sees that the entire tunnel has been set on fire with smoke rising and even though the two of them quickly cover their mouths and noses so they won't inhale it, they still ended up coughing due to how strong the smoke and flames are.

"What's going on!?" Ruby muffled, trying her best to not inhale the smoke.

"We should call for help!" Izuku muffled as the two tries to reach out for their phones, only for them to get restrained by a couple of goons. The two of them squirm and kicks to try and break loose, but they soon start to lose strength as the goons' grip gets stronger.

"You know you two shouldn't go running around without your parents kiddies." The two hostages heard a chuckle as they see Roman Torchwick walking towards them. "Don't worry, we're just taking you somewhere away from these horrible flames. It'll be easier if you kids don't fight back or call for help."

"Ruby, we gotta get out here fast!" All of Izuku's words were all muffled, but the two understands each other as they tried to break free, only to get more weaker and weaker from the flames and the suffocation.

"You know, we're so glad that we found you kiddies. You'll be our best escape." Roman laughed as he lights up his cigar. "Thanks. You two are real heroes to us."

"Boss, we better hurry before he track us down." A goon suggested.

'No way.. This can't be the end…' Izuku thought as he looks at his notebook on the ground.

'Someone… Please…' Ruby thought to herself as both her and Izuku's eyes get watery.

'Help…' The two of them closes their eyes and right when they think it's the end for them…

*WOOSH*

A huge wind pressure then appears at it knocked the flames away along with a couple of goons. Roman looks shocked before getting hit by the lid of a street sewer.

"What gives!?" Roman growled before turning around to see the giant man. "Oh, not you again!"

"Have no fear, you two are safe!" The giant man said to Izuku and Ruby while smiling. "Because I am here!"

"If you want a fight, then have a taste of this" Roman takes off his glove and then places a hand the side of wall as All Might slowly approaches them, causing fire to appear as starts to spread across the tunnel while the flames grow bigger and more intense.

 **[Roman Torchwick. Quirk: Singed Fingers! He can decide to burn anyone or anything with a touch of his fingers and if he uses his entire hand, he can even set his targets on fire. He can't burn himself or set himself on fire though.]**

All Might then runs towards the flames before making a complete stop and arching back. "TEXAS SMASH!" All Might then throws a punch forward, causing a huge wind pressure to make the flames disappear as it causes Roman and his goons to get sent flying into a wall after releasing Izuku and Ruby, who are now unconscious.

* * *

 _Later_

"Hey. Wake up." The giant man lightly pats Izuku and Ruby's face repeatedly before the two kids fluttered their eyes open to look at their savior. "Ah! Thought that we lost you two here!"

Izuku and Ruby are in complete and utter shock and excitement as they both let out a scream before getting up and scooting back, but the two of them still remained sitting down on the ground. Both of them started muttering as the person that saved him was actually their favorite hero.

"Well, looks like you two are moving around alright. Sorry about that back there! I didn't mean for you two to get caught up in my justicing. Usually, I am more focused of keeping bystanders safe, but it turns out that the city sewer system is pretty difficult to navigate!" The hero does his signature laugh, causing Izuku to stutter more while Ruby squeals like the fangirl she is. "Anyway, thanks for both of your help." He then moves to the side and points at Roman and his goons, who are now all tied up and on the floor. "I've captured the evildoers!"

The entire background changes to a red, blue, and white background with stripes and stars all over, representing America.

"I-I-Izuku.. I-I-Is that..!?" Ruby can't even finish her sentence as her eyes becomes sparkly.

"It's the most amazing hero in the entire world… All Might… the real thing… standing right in front of us…!" Izuku answered as he and Ruby felt like they're gonna explode from all of the excitement building up inside of them.

"HE LOOKS SO MUCH COOLER IN PERSON!" Izuku and Ruby squealed in excitement as All Might's teeth shines as a little twinkle appears from his signature smile.

"Holy crap, we gotta get an autograph!" Izuku starts searching in his backpack for a pen as Ruby did the same with her bag.

"Izuku look!" Ruby points at his notebook, which it's right in front of them as Ruby sees her book on the floor as well.

"Please sign our notebooks!" Izuku said as he and Ruby picks up their books and opens it to see the words- [All Might!] signed on two pages.

"Whoa, he already did!" Ruby jumps up and down while cheering. "I can't wait to show Yang, Uncle Tai, my friends, and my dad! This is the best moment of my life!"

"Thank you so much! This'll be an heirloom! A family treasure passed down from generations to come!" Izuku said as he bows down with each word that comes out of his mouth. All Might responds to the two optimistic kids by giving them a thumbs up.

"Well, I better be going." All Might said as he takes a few steps away from Izuku and Ruby before facing Roman and his goons. "The police will be here shortly and they'll take care of you."

"You wish that you haven't made an enemy out of me All Might." Roman growled as All Might ignored his threats as he facing towards the two kids.

"Stay out of trouble you two! I'll see you around!" All might starts doing a couple of stretches as Izuku is left in shock.

'Wait.. He can't go..' Izuku thought to himself. 'I have so much to ask him.'

"Now stand back! I'm taking off! Thanks for both of your supports!" All Might then squats down before leaping up and flying high up into the sky. "Huh?" He then suddenly felt like two weights was added to his feet and turns around to see Izuku and Ruby clinging onto his legs with their mouths open due to the wind pressure.

"WHY ARE WE DOING THIS, AND WHY DID I COME WITH YOU?!" Ruby shouted over the wind, obviously in fear and regret due to how high they are up in the air.

"Hey, hey, hey! What do you think you two are doing!?" All Might asked in shock as he trying to push Izuku and Ruby off of his legs. "Let go! I love my fans, but this is too much!"

"NO WAY! WE'RE FLYING! IF ME AND RUBY LET GO, WE'LL DIE!" Izuku shouted, causing All Might to stop after hearing him.

"Ah! Good point!"

"THERE'S SO MUCH WE WANNA ASK YOU PERSONALLY!" Izuku shouted "YOU'RE MY ALL TIME FAVORITE HERO!"

"AND YOU'RE MY FAVORITE HERO ALONG WITH MY FATHER!" Ruby added, causing All Might to sigh.

"Very well! Just keep both your eyes and mouths shut!" All Might said as the two complied to his order. He then looks forward and lets out a small cough as a small drop of blood exits out of his mouth. 'Shit.. Not now…!'

All Might soon lands on top of a building as Izuku and Ruby finally gets off of All Might's legs. Both of them looks like their souls have been sucked out of their bodies.

"My whole life just flashed before my eyes…" Izuku spoke weakly.

"I feel like I've gotten off an intense roller coaster…" Ruby wheezed.

"That wasn't a very smart move." All Might stated as he starts to walk to the end of the roof so he can take off. "Bang on the back door for a while, someone will let you two in. now, I have to go! See you two on the flipside!"

"W-Wait!" Izuku calls out. "C-Can we at least ask one question?"

"I got no time." All Might answered and before he's about to take off…

"We wanna know if we can be heroes! I wanna be a hero like you and my parents while Izuku wants to be a hero without a quirk!" Ruby shouted, causing All Might to stop as those words catches his attention.

"Is that so?" He asked.

"Yes." Ruby answered. "Are you two familiar with the hero names, White Rose and Blackwing?"

"Ah yes, I have heard of them." All Might answered. "They used to team up with Raven and Sunny Fist to become the Starks. So you wanna be like them?"

"Y-Yeah." Ruby admitted with a nervous giggle.

"Well you got what it takes Young Lady." All Might said while giving her a thumbs up. "You'll be a great hero just like your parents!"

"Oh my gosh! Thank you All Might! Thank you!" Ruby cheered as Izuku smiles a bit

"Anytime!" All Might then turns towards Izuku. "You said that you wanted to be a hero, despite not having a quirk, right?" He then starts to feel pain as steam rises from his body. 'Damn it… I must've used too much when I was flying..! I can't let them see me like this!'

"Y-Yes." Izuku admitted as he fiddles with his fingers. "Most people think that I don't have a chance of becoming a hero. But I wanna prove them wrong. Ever since I was a kid, I always thought that saving people was the coolest thing you can do. I want people to see my fearless smile when I save them. And be the hero that everyone looks up to. Just like you!"

Izuku and Ruby notices the the cloud of steam covering All Might and as soon as they're about to go see if he's okay, the steam disappears, causing All Might's true form to be revealed. His entire body has shrunk a bit and has a skeleton like body, his hairstyle changes to a spiky, disheveled hairstyle with two bangs framing the sides of his face, and his clothes became baggy for him.

"A SKELETON!" Ruby screams before fainting.

"Ruby!" Izuku rushes over to the girl and quickly catches her. "Are you okay?"

"Ugh… What happened?" Ruby groans as she fluttered her eyes to the skinny man. "Hey, what did you do to All Might!? Are you an imposter!?"

"I assure you that I am All Migh-" He was interrupted when blood started leaking out of his mouth, scaring Ruby and Izuku more.

"Oh my gosh, you're bleeding!" Izuku screamed.

"I'll be fine." All Might reassured as he starts to wipe the blood away. "You know how those guys are always trying to suck in their guts and flexing so they can look buffed? I'm like that."

"That's impossible!" Izuku screamed.

"Yeah, All Might is a giant man who's always smiling whenever he defeats bad guys and saves people!" Ruby stated, causing All Might to sigh.

"There's always a lot of fear behind that smile." He admitted while sitting down. "I'm counting you two to keep your mouths shut." He then lifts up his shirt a bit, revealing a bruised scar on the right side of his abdomen. He then sees their reactions, which they are horrified from seeing the scar. "Pretty gross right? I got it during a battle five years ago. My respiratory system was basically destroyed. My entire stomach is gone. I've went through multiple surgeries, but they didn't work. Right now, I can only do hero work for about 3 hours a day. Rest of the time, this is what I look like."

"No way.. 5 years ago?" Izuku gasped.

"That was during your fight with Toxic Chainsaw." Ruby recalls as she remembers seeing the fight with Yang when they were kids.

"Wow, you guys know your stuff. But no, that punk may have land a few hits, but he couldn't bring me down. Most of the world never heard of this fight. I did my best to keep it hidden from the public. I'm supposed to be the guy who's smiling all the time. I'm the Symbol of Peace. People across the globe have to think that I'm never afraid. But honestly, I smile to hide the fear that's inside of me. A brave face that puts people at ease. This job is extremely dangerous." All Might then looks at Izuku with a serious look on his face. "Pro Heroes are constantly putting their lives at risk for others everyday. And there are villains that can't be beaten without a quirk. So no, I don't think you can be a hero young man."

Those words at what shattered Izuku's heart and dreams even more as All Might, the hero that he admired ever since he was a little boy, told him the exact same thing that everyone else at school said. The boy looks down before saying- "I see…"

"Izuku…" Ruby was about to put a hand on his back to comfort him, only to stop after seeing All Might getting up and walking to the door.

"If you still wanna help people, then there are other ways you can do it. You can become a policeman. They get a lot of crap because a lot of heroes captured villains, but it's still a good occupation. It's fine to have a dream young man, but you have to make sure that your dreams are obtainable." He finishes his sentence by leaving Izuku and Ruby alone as the green haired boy looks down in sorrow, causing Ruby to frown.

* * *

 _Downtown_

"Tch. Stupid Symbol of Peace getting in our way." Roman grumbled as he puts his gloves back on and throwing away a burnt rope that was restraining him and his goonies.

"Hey, you should be thankful that those kids went with All Might like a bunch of idiotic fans." One goon brought up as when All Might, Izuku, and Ruby left, one of the goons struggled to take of their boss' glove so he can use his quirk.

"Yeah, but they ruin our perfect chance." Roman sighs in annoyance. "But we're not giving up yet. We just need to find another way to make our big hit gentlemen." He then froze for a second to see three kids walking down the alleyway, causing him to grin. "There we go."

Bakugo is currently in an alleyway, drinking a can of soda with his followers as he's finally free from detention, but still has an angry look on his face from going through stuff that he considers useless.

"Glad that you're finally out of detention Katsuki." The first follower said. "But weren't you a little harsh on Midoriya?"

"Yeah, you two were like good friends when you were kids." The second follower said, annoying Bakugo even more.

"It's his own fault for getting in my way." He admitted while kicking a pebble.

"You shouldn't waste time on the guy." The second follower said, causing Bakugo to remember what Izuku said in class.

"Someone has to teach that nerd a lesson about the real world." Bakugo growls while crushing his empty soda can before creating an explosion, covering it in singes and dust before tossing it to the side. "I hate it when he talks about being a hero!"

"Hey, maybe we should go to the arcade so you can get your mind off of him." The first follower suggested.

"Fine." Bakugo sighed.

"Or we can sneak into a club and pick up some ladies~" The second follower chuckled.

"Hey, good idea~" The first follower agreed.

"You idiots! If we get caught, there's no way that I'll get into UA!" Bakugo growled before he sees that his burnt can is on fire. "Huh?" He got confused as to how his can was set on fire before looking up, only to see his followers running away out of fear. "Hey, where the hell are you idiots going!?"

"Oh, you better watch your mouth kid." Bakugo then heard a laugh before turning around to see Roman and his gang as they all have an evil look on their face. "Guess we're gonna have to punish you since your parents are not around."

* * *

 _With Izuku and Ruby_

The two students continue to walk downstairs while they haven't said a single word ever since All Might told Izuku about the risks of being a hero. This was bugging Ruby as she can't stand to see someone looking so down like that.

"Hey Izuku.." Ruby spoke up to see if she can get the depressed boy's attention.

"You heard what All Might said to me Ruby…" Izuku respond without even looking at him. His eyes then gets watery as he tries to not cry on his opened notebook. "He said the same exact thing that everyone else told me… I can't be a hero just because I don't have a quirk! That's why my classmates laughed at me. They think that I'm just a weak nerd who couldn't do anything. And now, All Might, the Symbol of Peace, the hero that I've looked up to ever since I was 4 years old, said the exact same thing." He then looks at the silver eye girl, who is just staring at him in silence. "Ruby, if you got something to say to me, then speak up.."

"Izuku.. You're not the only one who gets that kind of treatment.." Ruby admitted, confusing the boy.

"Wh-What do you mean?" He asked. "You have a quirk and All Might said that you got what it takes to be a hero."

"Yeah, but my classmates don't think so. Yes, I do have a quirk, but I don't have the combat and social skills that Yang has. All that I'm good at is this." She then demonstrates her quirk by running past Izuku at blinding speed and appears behind him like she just teleported.

 **[Ruby Rose. Quirk: Petal Burst. As the name implies, she can move at speeds that are nearly too fast for the eye to catch. She can use her speed to dodge attacks, disorient enemies, hastily retreat and quickly counterattack. It is also capable of providing limited flight capabilities.]**

Izuku looks in awe as he sees a couple of rose petals fall, which came from Ruby's running speed. He then turns around to see the girl to see what else she has to say.

"I never really interacted with a lot of people and I don't have that many friends. Whenever my sister leaves me to be with her friends, I'm always left alone with nobody else to talk to. I didn't really have the courage, so that's why my family tries to help me to interact with others a bit more, only to get messy results." Ruby then walks up to Izuku after letting out a sigh. "I don't know loneliness like you do, I have my own version. But that doesn't stop us from trying to reach for our goals. I meant what I said about you having the potential of being the hero. You just have to be brave, no matter what. And no matter what people say about us, we will not let those words bring us down. And even if you we fall down, we can help each other out. That's what friends do, right?"

Izuku wipes his eyes to remove the tears and looks at Ruby in complete shock. Not only are those two similar in a way in terms of struggles and interest, but this girl, who he just met today, actually sees him as a friend.

"Y-You think so?" Izuku asked as Ruby lightly taps his forehead before making a cute boop sound. "H-Huh?"

"Of course silly." She laughed a bit before smiling. "I think that you're really nice."

"Thanks Rub-"

*BOOM*

The entire city gasped after hearing an explosion, causing the citizens to look over to see smoke rising from the air that is three blocks down from Ruby and Izuku's location.

"I-Is that smoke?" Izuku asked in shock.

"This isn't good..!" Ruby said in concern as the two kids runs over to where they saw the explosion.

* * *

 _Tatooin Shopping District_

The explosion causes a few debris to fall to ground, nearly crushing any shoppers as they run away from the fire. A few Pro Heroes has arrived on the scene: the first being Death Arm, who helped out during the Giant Villain incident this morning, the second being the Bird Hero - Hitchcock Doodle, the third being the Baseball Hero - Slugger, and finally, the Wizard Hero - Glynda Goodwitch. The four of them sees Roman and his goons, which are holding Bakugo down so he won't make any rash decisions.

"They got someone!" Death Arms pounds his fist together and charges in to try and knock the villains away.

"Are Pro Heroes always jumping in without a plan?" Roman chuckles as he took off his glove and touches the Pro Hero's arm after dodging his attack. "What has society become today?"

Death Arms froze as Roman uses his quirk to set him on fire before screaming in pain. Roman then uses his cane, which is in his other hand, to yank the Pro Hero's leg, causing him to fall.

"Hey Slugger, wanna see a homerun? Batter up!" Roman taunted as he set his cane on fire before swinging it against Death Arm's face, sending him flying into the Baseball Hero.

"Look out!" Death Arms' warning was too late as he crashed into Slugger.

"Death Arms! Slugger! Are you two okay!?" Hitchcock asked in concern.

"Heads up!" Glynda and Hitchcock jumps backwards to avoid incoming debris and gunfire coming from the villains. The Wizard Hero took out her crop and waves it in air, causing the debris to be lifted up before returning to where they belong, fixing them. She then stops the bullets and sends them straight into the ground so they won't hit anyone.

"You clowns better stay back or this kid will become a singed corpse." Roman threatened as he sees Bakugo struggling to break free.

"YOU BASTARDS PICKED THE WRONG GUY TO MESS WITH!" He shouted. "I'M GONNA SEND YOU FLYING ALL THE WAY TO HELL! LET ME GO!" Bakugo then creates an explosion after slamming his open palm against a goon, sending him flying.

"Ooh, you got power kid! I like you already!" Roman whistled as he sees how powerful the boy's quirk is. "With your quirk by my side, I'll be able to rise up the ranks!" Roman then places his gloveless hand on the floor, causing it to light up on fire while creating a dome. "Try using your explosions in a heated area! You'll just cause more damage!"

"Whoa, this dude is a legit supervillain." A bystander admitted, but is obviously afraid of them.

A few more Pro Heroes arrived in the scene and does whatever they can to help out: Mt. Lady was about to charge in, but stops as her path became narrow due to her gigantic size and wants to prevent any collateral damage that she'll cause. Kamui Woods extends his wooden arms to grab a few citizens and students that are trapped within the fire and begins to escort them out. Backdraft starts to put out the fire that are beginning to spread in order to prevent it from reaching to the safe zone.

"Glynda, can you use your quirk to remove the fire?" Death Arms asked as he and Slugger slowly get up with a few scratches on them.

"What else do think that I'm doing, but this kid's quirk is causing more flames!" Glynda yelled as she continuously using her quirk to remove the fire, but then gets shot in her right shoulder by one of the goons, causing her to drop her crop.

"Glynda!" Slugger rushes over to the Wizard Hero and helps her up.

"I'm okay.." Glynda grunted while holding her shoulder.

"We need a medic!" Hitchcock demanded.

"Look out!" Death Arm shouted as a burning debris is sent towards them, causing the four Pro Heroes to jump back to avoid getting hit. "It's no good, they're just keeping us away!"

"Glynda, can you use your other arm?" Hitchcock asked as Glynda picks her crop back up before getting up.

"I'll take care of the debris and try to block incoming attacks until more reinforcements arrive." Glynda said as he uses her left arm to move her crop arm, lifting multiple debris while blocking incoming firearms.

The Pro Heroes continues to try their hardest to stop the villains, rescue Bakugo and any trapped citizens, and putting out the fire, only for the villains to counterback and resetting all of their hard work as Izuku and Ruby arrives at the scene.

"What's going on?" Ruby asked.

"It's Roman and his crew." A man answered. "They're causing a lot of trouble."

Both Ruby and Izuku saw the villains and recognize them from earlier as they look completely shocked.

"Oh no.. They must've escaped when we weren't looking." Ruby whispered to Izuku.

"This is our fault…" Izuku whispered back with a lot of guilt. He then looks at the villains and gasp to see that they're holding a hostage, which it's none other than his childhood friend. "Oh no…"

"What?" Ruby asked.

"They got Kacchan..!" Izuku answered before turning to Ruby. "I know he picks on me, but…" Izuku pauses as he's conflicted. He hates Bakugo's negative attitude, but he can't bring himself to fully hate him since he admires his strength and skills.

Among the crowd was All Might, who saw the attack and places a hand over his scar while grabbing the pole of a sign, looking down with guilt after he recognized the villains. He heard a couple of citizens pointing out that the villains are the ones that All Might fought earlier and are in disbelief that they can escape before some started asking where he's at.

'Damn it… How could I let this happened…' He cursed to himself while trembling a bit.

 **(You Say Run)**

Without even thinking, Ruby then uses her quirk to dash right through the crowd and starts going towards the accident.

"Ruby!?" Izuku gasped in shock as All Might, the crowd, and the Pro Heroes looks surprised to see the girl.

"Hey what are you doing!?" Death Arm asked.

"Get back here this instance! You're gonna get yourself killed!" Glynda demanded, only for the Pro Heroes to be ignored.

"Huh?" Bakugo looks to his left and sees Ruby dashing through the flames, which the wind pressure from her speed quirk protected her when the pressure blew the flames away.

"Oh not you again." Roman groans before turning to his henchmen. "Stop her."

The goons starts firing at Ruby, who dodges by running in a zig zag form, leaving rose petals on the floor.

"Leave him alone!" Ruby shouts as rushes in and grabs Bakugo. "Don't worry, I got you!"

"Let's take care of your stupid quirk." Roman then grabs Ruby's legging with only four finger, burning it as Ruby lets out a painful cry before changing his target to Bakugo's leg, burning it as well and causing the two to fall on the floor.

"Ruby!" Izuku gasped as the Pro Hero starts to run in.

"Get them!" Death Arms yelled at the top of his lungs as they're about to go in and save Ruby and Bakugo, only to be stopped after a few bullets nearly hit them.

"Keep firing, I got these brats." Roman slowly approaches the two kids. "You made a big mistake Little Red. Guess I'm gonna have to take care of you first."

Horrified at the possible sight of losing two people he knows, Izuku then pulled a Ruby as he ran through the crowd and starts charging in.

'HIM TOO!?' All Might looks even more shocked while the Pro Heroes gasped and groans in annoyance.

"Oh my god, not again!" Death Arms shouted in annoyance.

"Stay out of this kid!" Hitchcock demanded.

"Green Bean's here too!?" Roman groans in annoyance as Bakugo and Ruby looks over to see Izuku running towards them.

'Deku?' Bakugo was shocked to see a girl that he barely know running in to save him, but seeing the quirkless boy makes him even more shocked and gets annoyed by it.

"You're gonna regret interfering kid!" The goons starts reloading their guns and points them right at Izuku.

'What do I do? What would a hero do right now!?' Izuku thinks about the notes he wrote down in his notebook. 'Page 25, right!' Izuku then took off his backpack and tosses it towards the goon, causing the stuff from his backpack to fly out.

"What!?" The goons were about to fire, only for their vision to be blocked by a couple of papers from Izuku's backpack. Roman then gets hit in the head by an All Might lunch, causing him to stumble a bit.

"RUBY! KACCHAN!" Izuku then rushes over to the two and attempts to pull them by their arms in order to get them away from the villains, only to struggle.

"What the hell!? Why are you here!?" Bakugo asked in annoyance.

"I CAN'T STAND BY AND WATCH YOU TWO DIE!" Izuku answered with tears in his eyes, shocking All Might.

"Hurry!" Ruby begged.

"Get your hands off of me!" Bakugo shouted.

'I have to do something.. No matter the cost!' All Might grumbles to himself as his entire body starts twitching like he's growing muscles all over himself.

"You've ruined my hat...!" Roman growls in anger before puttting his hat on. He then jump towards the three kids and prepare to place his entire hand on Izuku's head while his henchmen turns around prepares to fire their guns. "I SHOULD'VE KILLED YOU AND LITTLE RED EARLIER!"

"LOOK OUT!" Ruby screams, causing Izuku to froze.

"SAVE THE KIDS!" Death Arms shouted as he, Hitchcock, Slugger, Glynda, Backdraft, and Kamui Woods are about to jump in to try and prevent Roman from killing them. "THOSE VILLAINS WILL KILL THEM!"

*WOOSH! BOOM!*

The villains' assault has come to a fail after getting blown back a bit, causing everyone to look shock as they want to know who interfered this time.

"I am really pathetic." Izuku, Bakugo, and Ruby opens their eyes to see that their savior was none other than…

"All Might?" Ruby stutters in confusion, but is relieved that he came in just in time.

"I told you the traits that makes a hero. But now I realized that I wasn't living up to my own ideals." All Might told Izuku only as he puts one foot forward and pulling a fist back while blood starts leaking out of his mouth. "Pros are always risking their lives! That's the true test of a hero!"

"DAMN YOU ALL MIGHT!" Roman shouted as he and his henchmen are about to attack the Symbol of Peace

"DETROIT SMASH!" All Might punched with so much force, that it causes the villains to get sent flying into the wall and while some collapsed before falling unconscious. All Might's attack also created a small tornado before disappearing as it starts raining.

 **(Music Ends)**

The polices arrives later on and arrests Roman and his gang before putting them in the back of a truck while the Pro Heroes salutes them. All Might was soon surrounded by a bunch of fans while the news began to interview him. Meanwhile, Izuku and Ruby gets chewed out by Kamui Woods and Death Arms while Glynda lectures them for their reckless behavior. Bakugo just sat there and gave the two kids a glare, ignoring the praises he's getting from Hitchcock and Slugger.

* * *

 _Later (somewhere in the city)_

Izuku and Ruby are now far away from the scene after they get chewed up by the Pros. They continue walking and hoping to apologize to All Might later since he got his hands full with the press.

"HEY!" The two of them heard a familiar voice as they see Bakugo running after them before making a complete stop. He took a few deep breaths before looking at them. "Listen… I would never asking weaklings like you two for help! Don't think that you idiots can look down on me! You did nothing!" He then turns around and starts storming away. "I don't owe you two jack shit!"

"Wow… Is he always like this?" Ruby asked while she sweatdropped.

"Yeah…" Izuku answered nervously before sighing. "But maybe he's right.. We didn't do much."

"What are you talking about? We did our best, so it's better than nothing." Ruby stated. "I tried my best to save your friend, but it was you who saved me and him."

"Well uh.. I'm not sure if me and Kacchan are still friends." Izuku laughs nervously, but he suddenly froze and blushes bright red as he felt two arms wrapping around him. He looks down to see that Ruby was hugging him.

"Thanks Izuku. It doesn't matter what people say about you. I think that you're a hero and a good friend." Ruby said before pulling away from the hug and lets out a cute giggle while smiling. "I'll see you tomorrow!" Shen then starts running away from the dazed Izuku so she can head home, completely unaware of his condition.

'OHMYGOSHTHATWASMYFIRSTHUGFROMAGIRLWHOISN'TMYMOM!' He thought in excitement.

"I AM HERE!" All Might suddenly shows up out of nowhere, startling Izuku.

"All Might, why are you here!?" He asked in confusion. "How did you get away from the press?" Those questions made the Pro Hero laugh loudly.

"I stand for justice! Not soundbites! Beause…! I am All Migh-" All Might then deflates from his muscle form to his real form as he spat out blood, causing Izuku to freak out. He held a hand up, reassuring the boy that he's fine while using his other hand to wipe to blood away.

"Young man, I came here to thank you. Huh? Where's your friend?" He asked as he looks around.

"Oh uh. S-She already left, but I'll tell her that you said thanks." Izuku answered.

"Good." All Might gave a nod to the boy. "I'm also here to discuss your question. If you haven't told me your backstory and if you and your friend haven't jumped into that fight, I would've been a worthless bystander. So thanks."

"Wait, it was me and Ruby's fault to begin with." Izuku admitted. "We got in the way of your hard work. We've wasted your energy and your time."

"I'm not done." All Might spoke up. " You told me that you don't have a quirk, so when I saw you running into danger just to save someone, it inspired me to act too. There are stories about every hero. How they became great. Most have one thing in common and that is when their bodies move almost on their own before a hero gets the chance to think." Izuku places his hands over his heart and his eyes gets watery while arching down a bit before getting down on his knees. "And today, that's what happened to you and Ruby. Young man, you too can become a hero."

Those are the words that finally made Izuku cry as he is now looking down. This was a spark, the start of Izuku's journey of becoming the next greatest hero.

* * *

(A/N)

And that is it for the first chapter!

I hope that you guys enjoy the first chapter more than the original, I personally think that it turned out pretty good.

Also, before you ask and nitpick about it, no, there are no shipping moments for Izuku and Ruby in this chapter. Even though I'll admit that I like that ship. It's just them interacting as friends in this chapter. Everyone gives each other a hug, make jokes, tell each other's backstories and dreams. It's something that is very normal in conversation.

I would like to thank the 3rd Dragneel for helping me with the edits and I would especially like to thank WolfFaunas3 and his fanfic, Team TOTM, for inspiring me to write My RWBY Academia.

I'll post the opening and ending in the next chapter.

Before I end off the chapter…

* * *

 _Epilogue_

The Police truck continues to drive so the police and throw Roman and his henchmen into prison while the villains are still unconscious from All Might's attack. Roman moans in pain for a bit while his eyes fluttered before seeing where he's at.

"That's just great… My big moment is ruined..!" Roman shouted in anger. "You're gonna pay for this All Might... You too Green Bean and Little Red…" He then felt the truck swerving around before crashing into a ditch. He then sees the back of the truck starting to rust before before it crumbles to a million pieces like its been decayed and sees three people standing in front of him. One being a woman with long black hair and amber eyes, the other being a man with a skinny length and light blue hair, and the last being another man, but with a purple and black mist like appearance.

"Poor Roman Torchwick. Your failure was all over the news." The woman sighs before walking over to the man and places a hand on his chin and raises his face so he's looking at her. "You keep wasting your potential, but don't worry." The woman gave him a beautiful, yet devious smile as her eye glows yellow. "The League of Villains will help you and your men. Trust us, your potential won't be wasted."

"And what happens if we refuse your offer?" Roman asked.

"Let's see if this'll change your mind." The woman walks towards one of Roman's henchmen and grabs him by the throat. She then holds her free hand open and summons a dagger made out of glass that glows red and orange before stabbing the goon with it in the chest. She tosses the goon to the ground as he dies from blood lost due to his hands still being cuffed up. This frightens Roman as he realizes that this is a life or death situation. "So what do you say Roman? Are you with us or are you against us?"

"So what do I do first?" Roman asked as he forms an evil smirk on his face.

Next Time: Preparation


	2. Preparations

**(A/N)**

Hello and welcome back to more of My RWBY Academia!

It's been almost a month and I already got over 50 followers. Thank you for liking my RWBY x MHA Crossover.

I would like to apologize if Roman was kinda out of character. The reason why he got annoyed and angry is because of how many times that people are interfering with his plans, so I'll be sure to make sure that doesn't happen again.

I thought I might tell you about Ruby, Taiyang, Yang, and Qrow's family relationship, I've decided to make a bit of changes to it. Yang is still the daughter of Taiyang and Raven, but I made Ruby the daughter of Qrow and Summer, making Ruby and Yang cousins. And for those that are confused that they still call each other sisters, they call each other that because of how close they are. Sometimes you don't have to be actual siblings to refer to each other as brother and/or sister. It shows how strong their bond is. Heck, I do that with one of my school friends back in elementary and high school.

Now it's time to announce the results of the poll, All I can say is that this was no competition XD.

1st - Ruby Rose (16 votes)

2nd - Ochako Uraraka (11 votes)

3rd - Mei Hatsume (7 votes)

4th- Blake Belladonna (5 votes)

5th - Melissa Shield & Weiss Schnee (5 votes)

6th - Tsuyu Asui (4 votes)

7th - Yang Xiao Long (3 votes)

This means that Izuku will be paired with Ruby for this fanfic. Sorry for those that wanted Uraraka to be with him. But if anything, I'll be making another poll with a couple of more ships on the way, so be sure to keep an eye out for that. Also, I did not vote in my own poll because that would be completely bias if I did vote.

To recap what happened last time, Izuku Midoriya met Ruby Rose and became friends with her before the two have an encounter with the Symbol of Peace, All Might. When Izuku asked All Might if he can become a hero, the Pro Hero's true from was revealed right in front of him and Ruby, causing All Might to confess what happened to him before telling Izuku that he can't be a hero. Despite that, Izuku proved All Might that he can be a hero when he jumped into danger when he tries to save Ruby and his childhood friend, Katsuki Bakugo, from the villain, Roman Torchwick.

With that out of the way, it's to go beyond Plus Ultra!

* * *

My RWBY Academia Opening 1 (The Day - Porno Graffiti)

 _The scene opens with quick close up shots of All Might, White Rose (aka Summer Rose), and Blackwing (aka Qrow Branwen)_

 **Shizukesa ga shimikomu  
you de iki wo tometa gozen goji**

 _Scene changes to Izuku and Ruby standing back to back in a middle of a bright gold light as they slowly look up to see the three Pro Heroes._

 **Hijou kaidan de tsume wo kamu  
Asu wa docchi da?**

 _Izuku slowly reaches out his hand towards All Might while Ruby does the same towards Summer and Qrow._

 **THE DAY HAS COME**

 _The three Pro Heroes slowly looks over their shoulders to see the two kids as Summer suddenly disappears after her entire body turned into a bunch of rose petals as they were blown away, causing Ruby's eyes to get watery before making a serious face along with Izuku._

 **(Guitar Solo)**

 _Quick flashes of Uraraka, Iida, Bakugo, Weiss, Yang, Tsuyu, Kirishima, Blake, Mineta, Momo, Kaminari, Jiro, Sero, Tokoyami, Aoyama, Ojiro, Mina, Sato, Shoji, Koda, Toro, and Shoto appears on screen before it finally stops at the logo: My RWBY Academia._

 **Keshite akenai yoru mo  
Furi tuzukete yamanai ame mo  
Kono rokudemonai sekai ni wa arun da yo**

 _Izuku looks up at the rainy sky for a brief moment before frowning and walking away. Ruby sees this and runs up to him while attempting to cheer him up._

 **Sukoshi mo hen de wa nai no  
Madoromi ni ashi wo torareteru  
Anata wo semete iru wake ja nain da yo  
**

 _As they keep walking, Izuku thinks about all of the notes about every hero that he wrote down. Ruby stops right in front of him and gives him an encouraging smile, brightening his mood a bit._

 **Hitori kuusou ni asobu**

 _A serious Izuku is looking away from a serious Bakugo as the background shows them when they were little kids._

 **Soko de**

 _The Scene changes to a serious Ruby facing a serious Weiss as she has a prideful look on her face._

 **omoi egaita koto made hajiru no kai?**

 _The four heroes in training scowls for a moment before charging in as they're now in their hero costumes.. Izuku and Bakugo's fists clashes with each other while Ruby and Weiss use their quirks to launch themselves forward before an explosion occur as Shigaraki and Cinder appear with a dreadful glare in their eyes. All Might clenches his fists before throwing punches while Qrow takes out his weapon Harbinger before running in alongside the Symbol of Peace._

 **Karami au meikyuu meikyuu  
Sore demo yuku to iu no?**

 _Qrow begins fighting through a huge wave of villains before clashing with Roman while All Might clashes fists with Nomu, causing the entire ground to shake due to the sheer intensity of their fight._

 **Chiisaki tabibito ga  
kanaderu hajimari no kane no ne**

 _Kurogiri expands his head as he covers the entire screen with dark foggy mist. The fog disappears as more villains appear, only for them to be taken down by Glynda and Aizawa (aka Eraserhead)._

 **Yuku atemo DON'T KNOW DON'T KNOW  
Hontou wa kowain ja nai no?**

 _Uraraka places her hands together before floating while smiling before Iida performs a roundhouse with his legs. Blake leaps in the air by using shadow clones as Tsuyu bounces in the air while carrying a nervous Mineta with her tongue. Shoto then slides in the air with his Ice Quirk while Weiss creates multiple glyphs to hop on before thrusting her blade._

 **Fumidasu sono ippo ippo ga kaete yukeru sa**

 _Kirishima hardens his skin before punching the air while Yang let out a battle cry as her eyes turn red before launching herself forward. Bakugo flies through the air by creating explosions before spinning and slamming his hand down while creating a bigger explosion._

 **THE DAY HAS COME**

 _Ruby and Izuku runs forward side-by-side before Izuku throws a punch while Ruby takes out her Scythe and swings it. The two heroes continues to shout as they charge towards Shigaraki and Cinder, who are charging towards them with Cinder holding a blade in her hand. The two sides clashes with each other, creating an explosion before the rest of their classmates appears for a brief moment. The scene cuts to Class 1-A standing in front of UA High with All Might, Glynda, Aizawa, and Qrow behind them._

* * *

Preparations

" _I'm sorry for not calling you and Yang earlier._ " Ruby's currently on her phone as she got a few miss calls from her family.

"You really made us worried about you Ruby. First you kept ignoring our messages and calls and now you jumped into a villain's attack? What were you thinking!? Are you trying to get yourself killed!?" Taiyang said with anger in his tone as he currently looking at the TV, which it's showing the news of what happened during Roman's attack and how her and Izuku jumped in so recklessly. He then lets out a sigh.

" _I know.. I was so reckless… and stupid…_ " Ruby sighs.

"Look, I'm sorry for yelling like that. It's just that I don't wanna lose two of my favorite girls." Taiyang said as he looks at a picture frame with a frown on his face, which he's standing with three other people: The first being another man with black spiky hair and red eyes, the second being a woman with red eyes and long black hair, and the third being woman who looks like Ruby.

" _No, it's my fault for making you guys so worried. I'll tell you, Dad, and Yang everything when I get home._ " Ruby said.

"Good. But remember that you're still in trouble." Taiyang states.

" _I know. Love you Uncle Tai._ " Ruby said.

"Love you too Kiddo." Taiyang said before hanging up.

"Hey, she tried to save someone, so you gotta admire her ambition." Taiyang turns around to glare at the black haired man from the photo. This is Qrow Branwen, the father of Ruby Rose and The Misfortune Hero: Blackwing, who is well known for his courage and recklessness.

"Don't encourage her, you know she got her recklessness from your side of the family." Taiyang stated, irking the Misfortune Hero.

"Whoa Whoa whoa whoa, don't try to pin this on me." Qrow argued before getting up from his seat and moving towards the former Pro Hero. "You know that you're just as reckless as I am and your daughter got that from you along with your bad jokes."

"I've abandoned my reckless side a long time ago and FYI, my jokes are awesome." Taiyang argued. "And at least I don't get any innocent civilians involved."

"Hey, you know that my quirk is always like that. Plus, I've been making a lot of money for this family by busting my butt on Hero Work. What do you do all day?" Qrow demanded.

"Oh! Suddenly you care? You wanna know what I do all day Blackwing?" Taiyang asked, pretending to be intimidated.

"That's what I'm asking Sunny Fist." Qrow said.

"I I make a home for this family along with being a teacher, that's what I do all day." Taiyang answers as he places a hand over his heart likes he's acting in a play before stopping and looking at Qrow. " And it wouldn't kill you to show a little appreciation."

The two adults froze for a moment after they hear semi quiet footsteps before looking over to their right.

"Yang, we know that you're there. You can come out now." Taiyang sighed, causing a beautiful teenage girl with long beautiful blonde hair, lilac eyes, pale skin, and a curvaceous figure to come out of hiding. This is Yang Xiao Long, the daughter of Taiyang, cousin of Ruby, and the niece of Qrow. She's very popular in school for her beautiful appearance, grades, and skills.

"Jeez, I forgot how loud you guys are." Yang said, remembering the other times where she and Ruby have heard their fathers arguing, knowing that they're rivals.

"There's nothing to worry about Firecracker." Qrow said.

"We're sorry if we disturbed you." Taiyang said. "This is what me and Uncle Qrow always do."

"Yup. Just some good old bonding." Qrow chuckled. "Anyway, I heard that you and Ruby are going to UA. Congratulations."

"Thanks Uncle Qrow." Yang said before frowning as she saw the news. "Is Ruby okay?"

"Oh she's fine. She called me earlier, so she should be home soon." Taiyang said. "Although someone has to discipline her…" he then turns to the Misfortune Hero, who is drinking from a flask. His eyes widen when he notices Taiyang and Yang staring, and he holds the flask out to the side, looking at it awkwardly before grimacing.

"Ok fine. I'll give her a punishment when she gets home." Qrow sighs.

"Glad we can agree on something for once." Taiyang said.

The three then hears the door opening as they look over to see Ruby, who has a surprised, yet happy expression on her face.

"DAD!" The daughter immediately then leaps giddily onto Qrow's arm, shaking her legs in delight as her father hasn't been at the house for a while due to the amount of Hero work he's been doing. "Oh it's so good to see you! Did you miss me? Did you miss me!?"

"Nope." Qrow answered with a grin before patting his daughter's head.

* * *

 _Later at night_

Chattering can be heard from outside as Taiyang, Qrow, Ruby, and Yang are talking to each other while eating dinner together at the table

"And that's how it all went down." Qrow chuckled before taking a sip from his flask. "Those poor villains really underestimated my quirk."

"So how powerful is your quirk?" Ruby asked.

"Well I guess you girls are old enough so I can tell you about our quirks." Qrow said as he puts his flask away. "My quirk is Misfortune, which brings bad luck wherever I go. It's pretty handy when fighting villains, but it can be hard when I'm relaxing, especially I'm with other people around me."

"That explains why you got your name from." Yang states. "It's way different from your quirk Dad."

"Yeah, but my Light quirk is the better looking one." Taiyang said with a grin. "It lets me create light energy. Pretty helpful whenever there's a blackout or if you wanna see your cool Dad pull off some FLASHY moves." His joke causes Ruby and Qrow to groan in annoyance.

"That wasn't a very BRIGHT move Dad." Yang joked. She and her father looks over to Ruby and Qrow, who are literally done with their jokes.

"Oh come on you two. LIGHTEN up a little." Taiyang and Yang bursts into laughter while holding their stomachs.

"So how long are you gonna be here in town Uncle Qrow?" Yang asked.

"I'm gonna be here for a while. Thought I might take a break since I've been doing a lot of Hero Work." Qrow answered.

"Really!? That's so cool!" Ruby squeals in excitement.

"I can help you find a job if you like." Taiyang suggested.

"That's thoughtful of you Tai, but I can find one myself." Qrow reassured. "So, mind telling us about your day kiddo?" The entire room went silent for a moment at they draw their attention towards Ruby, who is laughing nervously.

"Well umm… uhh… A-Aside from what happened on the news. I've actually met All Might after school and he gave me an autograph." Ruby answered, causing Yang to choke from her drink before coughing.

"Wait seriously!? You got an autograph from the Symbol of Peace!?" Yang asked.

"Yup." Ruby then takes out her notebook from her bag and opens it to show everyone the autograph she got from All Might.

"Wow, that's so cool." Taiyang said.

"That's pretty good kid." Qrow chuckled before he starts thinking about the old days. 'It's been a long time, hasn't it Toshinori?'

"Oh and I wasn't the only one who got an autograph from him." Ruby brought up, catching everyone else's attention. "I was with a boy and he got an autograph too."

"Aww~! Ruby has finally found a boyfriend~!" Yang sings in a teasing manner.

"YANG!" Ruby shouts as she blushes madly.

"But you said that you were with a boy right~? I didn't think that you were a player~" Yang's teasing causes Ruby's blush to grow bigger and bigger as the embarrassed cover girl covers her face with her hands.

"Yang, it's not like that!" Ruby shouted in embarrassment. "Besides, it was my first time meeting him and I just wanted to be friends with him. That's why I asked him if he wants to hang out sometimes."

"What's his name?" Taiyang asked.

"O-Oh it's Izuku." Ruby answered.

"My favorite student?" Taiyang asked.

"That boy from the news?" Yang added.

"Yeah. He's a really nice guy and likes superheroes like I do." Ruby said, remembering when he tries to save her. "Plus, he tried to save me and this Kacchan guy, so I wanna return the favor and get to know him a bit more."

"Hate to burst your bubble, but you're not going out with your new friend." Ruby gasps a bit as she turns to her father. "You're grounded for a week."

"What!? But Dad!" Ruby whined.

"No buts Ruby." Qrow interrupted. "I'll admit that was brave of you to try and save that kid who was captured…" He pauses for a moment so he can take a sip from his flask. "But that was still reckless and immature of you to break the rules like that."

"Come on Dad, please!" Ruby begs. "I promise that I won't do it again!"

"I said no." Qrow said while raising his voice.

"Please…" Ruby then gives her father the cutest puppy eyes ever, which he tries to resist them before letting out a sigh in defeat.

"You know. I can't say no that face." Qrow chuckled before making a serious face. "But you'll go with your new friend when your punishment is over. Is that clear?"

"Yes! Thank you thank you thank you!" Ruby hugs her father with a lot of love, only for her father to push her away a bit so he won't get crushed. He should be thankful that he's not getting a hug from Yang.

"You're welcome kiddo. Qrow said. "Oh and more thing."

"What is it?" Ruby asked.

"If he tries anything on you..." he pauses for a moment before placing his weapon on the table. "Let me know."

"Yeah because I'm not gonna let anyone do anything dirty to you." Yang finishes her statement by cracking her knuckles.

"Uhh I don't think he's that type of guy." Ruby said while sweatdropping.

"Qrow. When was the last time you cleaned your weapon?" Taiyang sighs as the table is now dirty.

* * *

 _Two Days Later, Dagobah Municipal Beach Park, Morning_

After the Roman Incident two days ago, everything started to settle down. The morning sun slowly rises up as Izuku, who is wearing workout clothing consisting of a white t-shirt and light blue track pants, is currently struggling to pull a big fridge by using ropes. He continues to pull with little to no success because of All Might, who's in his Hero Form, sitting on top of it.

"Hey Hey Hey! It's pretty comfy up here on this fridge! How are you doing down there?" He asked before Izuku collapsed face first into the sand. "People move these everyday without the need of super strength."

"That's true… But there's an extra 600 pounds with you sitting on it." Izuku states weakly as he slowly raises his upper body up before turning to the Symbol of Peace.

"Nah, I've lost weight. I'm currently 560… in this form at least." He answered, causing Izuku to sweatdrop before looking at the trash around them.

"Anyway, why did we come here again? And why am I hauling garbage?" Izuku asked.

"Ha ha ha! Take a look at yourself! You're not ready for my power!" All Might answered while taking pictures of Izuku with his phone.

"WHAT!? I thought you said that I was worthy two days ago!" Izuku cried before looking down at the sand and screams as a cloud of depression forms over him.

* * *

 **Flashback**

"Wait. What do you mean inherit?" _I_ _zuku asked as he's completely confused._ "Inherit what?" _This causes All Might, who's in his real form, to laugh._

"You should see the look on your face! Don't worry, I'm not gonna force this thing on you." _The man took a few steps towards Izuku before stopping and raising a finger up in the air._ "Listen well young man. This is your choice..." _He pauses for a moment before pointing at the kid as he spat out a bunch of blood while asking-_ "Do you wanna accept my awesome power or not!?"

'What is he talking about?' _Izuku thought to himself._

"There are a couple of things you should know about my abilities." All Might said after wiping the blood off from his mouth. "Journalist thinks that my quirk is Super Strength or Invulnerability. Whenever people asked me about my quirk in interviews, I always laugh while making a joke to avoid the question. It's because the world needs to think that the Symbol of Peace is a natural born hero… But I'm not. There's nothing natural about my ability. I wasn't born with this quirk. It's a sacred torch that's been passed on to me from another person."

"S-Someone gave you this quirk?" Izuku asked in shock and confusion.

"That's right. And you're the next person that'll receive this quirk." All Might answered.

"Wait hold on! This is a lot to process! It's true that there's a lot of debate to what your quirk is. Nobody has ever figured it out. It's one of the world's greatest mysteries and people are still talking about it online." _Izuku states as he starts getting swirly eyes while getting more and more confused._ "The idea of passing on a quirk or inheriting it makes no sense to me. I've never heard of it before. Powers are supposed to be unique to each individual and ever since the first superpower was first discovered, no one has ever been able to give their quirk to another person like a present…" _Izuku continues to mutter nonstop as All Might just stared at him with a blank look on his face._

"Uhh sounds like you're overthinking this whole inheriting thing." _He said before shouting-_ "Stop nerding out!"

"Huh?" _Izuku stops muttering before looking at All Might._

"You'll just have to accept this crazy truth. I can transfer my power to someone else… and that's just one of the many secrets of my ability." _He then held his hand out as it looks like something is glowing._ "The true name of my ability is One for All!"

"One… for… All…?" _Izuku repeated._

"That's right." _All Might answered._ "One person improves this power and can pass it down to another. It continues to grow as it's passed along. This is the truth behind my strength and how I'm able to save those in need."

"But why would you choose to give me a gift like that? What if I can't live up to it?" _Izuku asked._

"I've been searching for a worthy successor for a long time..." _All Might answered._ "But then I saw you jumped into action. You may be a quirkless fanboy, but you still chose to try and rescue those two kids. You acted like a hero."

 _Izuku is still completely speechless as his eye starts to get watery, which All Might took notice._

"Seriously! You gotta stop crying if you wanna inherit my quirk! Come on Kid!" _All Might chuckled while Izuku wipes his tears away before standing back up._

"I'll do it All Might!"

"No reluctance. That's how I figured you'll respond." _All Might replied._

* * *

 **Flashback Ends**

"Calm down kid. I'm talking about your weak body." All Might said as he walk towards Izuku, who has stopped screaming before looking at his idol. "My quirk: One for All is a whole lot to handle. The combined physical strength of everyone else who has used this power creates a hurricane of pure force. An unprepared body can't fully handle and it'll cause your limbs to explode off your body if you try to use it."

"Seriously!?" Izuku shivers at the thought of losing his limbs before looking at the trash around him. "Oh, I get it. Moving all of this trash is like an intense training session to improve my body."

"That's correct! But there's another reason too." All Might then turns around and moves to the fridge. "I did a little online research yesterday. It turns out that this part of the beach used to be beautiful. But it has become a wasteland for the past few years." He then slightly taps on the fridge, creating a small dent.

"That's right. Because of the ocean currents, everything that gets dropped in the water ends up here." Izuku said. "People take advantage of that when they're illegally dumping their trash. Everyone has avoided this place ever since it's been filled up."

"Heroes these days are more concerned about showing off and catching flashy villains." All Might states as he places a hand on top of the fridge. "Things were different before quirks. Services is what matters back when heroes are all about the community. Even if it is pretty boring." As he continues talking, he slowly press it down, causing it to bend constantly before breaking as the kinetic energy causes the trash behind him to get sent flying, revealing a beautiful view of the sunrise. "Here's your first step of becoming a hero young man: Restore the coastline of this entire section of the beach."

"W-Wait… All of this?" Izuku stutters as he looks at the HUGE pile of trash. "But there's so much. It's impossible!"

"Young Midoriya. You wanna go to UA, right?" All Might asked.

"Yeah." Izuku answers as he turns to look at the No.1 Hero. "It's the best school around. I know it's a longshot, but I'm gonna try my best."

"You got a lot of spirit Fanboy!" All Might laughed before turning around to look at the sun. "Remember that being a Hero isn't easy without a quirk. It's not fair, but that's how it works in the real world. UA is the hardest Hero Course to get into."

"So that means that I have to prepare my body for your quirk really fast. UA's exam is in 10 months." Izuku said.

"Don't worry kid!" All Might turns around while holding a bunch of papers that is filled with a planned out schedule. "I got you cover with my handy Aim to pass American Dream Plan! Follow this to the letter and you'll be able to clean up this beach just in time for the UA exam. I also detailed every other aspect of your life while I was at it."

"Even my sleep is scheduled…" Izuku said as he scans through his new schedule.

"If I'm being honest, this is gonna be super hard. Think you're up for the challenge?" All Might asked.

"Yeah. I'll work very hard to meet your expectation." Izuku answered. And with that… Izuku's 10 months of hell has begun.

Izuku's new schedule has made the boy consider changing his usual schedule in order to meet All Might's expectations. Izuku goes to the beach after school and on weekends so he can clean up the beach. After that, he'll do various exercises and workout routines like push ups, sit ups, swimming, lifting weights, and performing a 10km run. Even with running, he still has to study at school. Whenever Izuku comes home, he tells his mom to make food that is appropriate for his diet and good for building up his body. At school, Izuku continues to study hard in order to keep his grades up. He feels like that he has to work more, so he adjust his schedule so he's doing double.

* * *

 _One Week Later_

School has been released as Izuku is currently walking out of the building while reading through the schedule. Izuku has been working hard for the past few days and even though he doesn't want to collapse, his face shows that he was exhausted. He sees Bakugo ahead of him, who isn't even looking at him and this started the day after Roman's attack. He lets out a sigh before making his way to the beach.

"You're here pretty early Young Midoriya." All Might greeted as he's in his real form.

"I know. I thought I might get a bit more time in if I show up early." Izuku said as he took a deep breath.

"Hey! Izuku!" Both All Might and Izuku jumped after hearing a cute voice… a very cute familiar voice. The two turns to their right to see Ruby running towards them.

"Ruby!? What are you doing here?" Izuku asked in shock as the girl stops while taking a few deep breaths.

"I was trying to find you after school, but you weren't in the building. But then I saw you running outside, so I ran after you." Ruby answered before looking up to see the No.1 Hero. "Hey All Might!"

"Too loud kid!" All Might said as he spat out blood.

"Huh? All Might's here?" The No.1 Hero froze after hearing a man calling out his name.

"No way! Where?" A woman shouted.

"Way to blow my cover..! Say that it was a mistake..!" All Might whispered.

"Oh uh! Whoops! Sorry, I must've been seeing things! I don't see All Might!" Ruby exclaimed loudly, causing the couple from afar to groan in disappointment.

"Aw man that sucks." The boyfriend sighed.

"I wanted to get his autograph…" The girlfriend whined before the couple leaves, causing the three to let out a sigh.

"That was close…" Izuku said.

"Sorry for almost blowing your cover…" Ruby apologized.

"Hey, don't worry about it Young Rose." All Might reassured with a smile, which Ruby smiles back before letting out a small giggle.

"Oh! Before I forget, I came to talk to you Izuku." Ruby said. "Remember what I said to you last week?"

'You know, we should hang out sometimes. What do you say? Uncle Tai told me that you're a nice guy and you love superheroes. I think that we can be good friends.' Those are the words that echoed in Izuku's mind, causing Izuku to remember.

"Oh right! I-I remember. Sorry, there's just a lot going on with me right now, that I might've forgot about it." Izuku apologized before finishing it off with a nervous laugh.

"No no, it's my fault. I couldn't tell you since I was grounded for about a week." Ruby admitted. "But my punishment is over, so it's all good."

"O-Oh. Ok. Well uhh…" Izuku stutters for a moment before taking a deep breath. "Well I'm not sure we'll get to hang out today. I got a lot of work to do."

"Oh come on! I've been waiting for a week! Plus, you look exhausted." Ruby states as the look on Izuku's face shows how exhausted he is from working hard, to which All Might took notice.

"You haven't been following the plan, have you?" He spoke up, causing Izuku to jump and look at the No.1 Hero, who is shaking his head before sighing. "Kid, it was designed to have you improve your athletic abilities in time for the Exam. If you keep overexerting yourself, the results are gonna be the opposite of what's expected."

"He's right. Come on Izuku. Try to at least take a break now and then. I'm sure that you can still find time to work hard." Ruby said.

"Well…" Izuku think for a moment before smiling. "You're right."

"That's great! How does tomorrow sound?" Ruby suggested. "We can hang out in the afternoon until the evening."

"Yeah. Sounds good." Izuku agreed. "But I'm not sure how this'll affect my schedule.."

"Ha ha ha!" The No.1 Hero laughs as he turns into his Hero Form, surprising Ruby and Izuku. "I got you cover! All I have to do is make some adjustments to your schedule!"

* * *

 _Midoriya Residence, Later in the evening_

After another day of working out at the beach, Izuku is now currently at the dinner table with his mother as they're sitting down and eating their meals. It was during this time that Izuku's cheeks were slightly red, obviously nervous about going to spend an entire afternoon with Ruby. What if he screw this up? What if he does something wrong to Ruby? Those thoughts kept swirling inside his head as this was his FIRST time of hanging out with a girl.

"H-Hey Mom?" Izuku spoke up.

"Yes?" Inko asked. "Are you feeling okay!? Do you got a fever?!" The mother immediately rushes over to her son and places a hand on his forehead to feel his temperature. "Hmmm…. You feel normal."

"I'm okay Mom. I'm not sick." Izuku reassured with nervous chuckle. "S-Something happened today."

"What is it?" Inko asked.

"W-Well…" Izuku pauses for a moment before gulping. "I-I'm actually gonna hang out with someone at school."

"Really? Who is it?" Inko asked.

"I-I-It's Ruby. She's the girl from the news. She was thankful to me for trying to save her and Kacchan, that she wanted to return the favor by hanging out with me tomorrow afternoon." Izuku answered. He then looks up and gulps again since telling your parent that you're going to hang out with someone that's an opposite gender of you is not the easiest thing to do. Izuku looks at his mother… only to see that her eyes are getting watery as she trembles. "Are you okay Mom?" He asked until…

"MY BABY BOY IS GOING OUT ON A DATE!" Inko bawled in joy as she gave him of the most affectionate hug she has ever gave to her son. And this hug ain't normal as it looks like she's crushing Izuku's entire body.

"Wait… WHAT!?" Izuku's entire face heats up after processing what his mom said before struggling to get out of the hug so he won't get crushed to death. "M-M-MOM! IT'S NOT A DATE!"

"YOU SAID THAT YOU'RE GOING OUT WITH RUBY!? I CAN'T BELIEVE MY BABY BOY IS GOING ON A DATE WITH A CUTE GIRL!" Inko bawled as she doesn't let go of her son. "I'M SO HAPPY FOR YOU!"

"Th-Thanks Mom. W-We agree that we'll meet at Dagobah Municipal Beach Park tomorrow and we're gonna be at the arcade." Izuku stuttered as his face turns more and more red until he got out of the hug and takes a few deep breaths. He then sees his mom quickly grabbing all of the plates, cups, and silverware and washes them before grabbing her son by the arm and starts dragging him. "H-Huh!? What are you doing!?"

"Isn't it obvious? I'm gonna help you pick out some clothes!" Inko cheered. "You gotta make sure that you look nice for your date!"

"I TOLD YOU THAT IT'S NOT A DATE!" Izuku shout as he face turns bright red her again. This is something that he kinda regrets. However, he is thankful that his mom is helping him get ready for tomorrow.

* * *

 _Dagobah Municipal Beach Park, The Following Day_

Izuku is currently fiddling his fingers and looks down while trembling. He can't believe that the day is here… the day that he's gets to hang out with Ruby, the cutest girl that he has ever met. He's currently wearing a green All Might Hoodie that is left open with a white t-shirt underneath, blue jeans and his signature red shoes. It took him and his mother a while to figure out which outfit is perfect for going to the arcade.

"You can do this.." Izuku said to himself after taking a deep breath while compressing a mini workout equipment that he bought so he can get some small body building in when he's not busy. "It's just me and Ruby going to the arcade… together… alone… with a bunch of other people staring at us if they got the chance…"

"Hey Izuku!" Izuku heard the cute voice and looks up.

"O-Oh! H-Hey Ruby- HUH!?" Izuku literally froze and his entire face heats up when he sees Ruby running towards him. He starts sweating and feels nervous like Bakugo is creating multiple explosions around him. And he had a good reason to act this way.

He has seen Ruby in the school uniform before, but this outfit is different. Ruby's current attire consists of a grey tank top with a black rose symbol on it and a red and black jacket over, a silver skirt that stops between her thighs and above her knees with black leggings underneath, and her normal black shoes.

"I'm sorry if I'm late. Yang was helping me with my outfit and hair." Ruby apologized.

Izuku couldn't even speak right now as the girl he's staring at. He has seen a couple of other girls in the past who are either cute or beautiful… but this is one case where it's two in one like he's staring at cute angel that has some beauty aspects. Her hair is still it's usual self, but the outfit she's wearing shows that Ruby is not revealing too much, but she's also not trying to hide herself as the skirt was able to show fit she is, mostly due to all of the running she has done with or without her quirk.

'Oh my god… She looks…. She looks….!' He keeps repeating to himself as he stutters.

"Are you okay Izuku?" She asked in concern before looking at herself and starts to feel uncomfortable. "D-D-Do I look weird?"

"N-No! You look great!" Izuku confessed before covering his mouth as his entire face heats up. He can't believe that he just said those words to a girl. But he can't help himself after seeing Ruby in her casual outfit.

"O-Oh! U-Umm..." Ruby couldn't help but blush deeply at Izuku's comment while laughing nervously. She then places her hands behind her back while kicking the floor. She tends to get those things from guys who have a crush on her for her adorable personality and cute appearance, but this time was different as it was a genuine and honest opinion from a guy that's pretty normal and not someone who tries and hit on her. "Th-Thanks Izuku. Y-You look great to."

"O-Oh thanks." Izuku responds with a nervous chuckle. "A-Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah! Come on, we gotta hurry or else the arcade is gonna be filled!" Ruby giggled as she and Izuku starts making their way to arcade by running.

* * *

 _Tatooin Shopping District_

"I can't wait to play games at the arcade." Ruby said. "What about you Izuku?"

"The new schedule that All Might gave is definitely a big change from the old one. Now I gotta find a way to manage my time for the new one. I can still work hard, but I gotta make sure that I don't over do it or else I'm gonna end up more exhausted and I won't meet his expectations…" Ruby sweatdrops as she's looking at Izuku, who is muttering while reading his new schedule that All Might gave him.

"Izuku." Ruby called, catching the boy's attention.

"W-Was I talking to myself..?" Izuku asked in embarrassment.

"Yeah a little." Ruby chuckled nervously.

"S-Sorry.. It's a bit of a habit." Izuku admitted sheepishly.

"It's fine. We all have bad habits." Ruby reassured before the two lets out a soft laugh. "Hey, wanna get a snack before we head to an arcade?"

"Oh uh. I don't know. I kinda don't want to ruin my diet and all." Izuku admitted.

"Come on, a little snack wouldn't hurt." Izuku looks at the girl, who is giving him a smile.

"Ok. If you want, I can pay for it." Izuku offered, bring the nice kid that he is.

"That's thoughtful, but I got enough money." Ruby reassured.

"I-I know, but since you brought me here and suggest that we should hang out, I want to at least return the favor by at least buying it for you!" Izuku states.

"Hmm. You do have a point." Ruby giggles. "You can be so sweet sometimes." She then starts walking ahead of Izuku, who is blushing after what she said. He's literally gonna buy a girl something to eat. But he knows that he wants to do something for Ruby as he doesn't want to be selfish towards her.

The two kids keep walking after Izuku catches up to Ruby. They look at the stops to see where do they wanna get for a snack. The two continues searching for a while until they decide to get something at an Ice Cream Parlor. The two walks out a bit later with ice cream in their hands as Ruby got strawberry while Izuku got mint chocolate chip.

"This is SO good~!" Ruby squeals in delight as she licks her ice cream

Izuku couldn't help but chuckle at Ruby as she's acting like a little girl when she's eating her ice cream.

"Ruby. You should slow down before you get a.." The boy was about to finish talking until he sees Ruby placing a free hand on her forehead while wincing her face turning blue.

"Oooh! Brain Freeze!" Ruby shouts.

"A-Are you okay?" Izuku asked in concern as he tries his best to hold in his laughter.

"I-I'll be fine." Ruby answered. She puts her free arm over her mouth and nose before breathing into it in order to warm the air. She continues breathing into her hand for a few seconds before stopping and removing her hand from her mouth and nose. "Phew."

Izuku looked at Ruby for a moment before finally bursting into laughter as he holds his stomach with his free arm. Ruby sees Izuku's current expression, causing her to get annoyed at first as she forms a cute pout with her cheeks. Izuku stops laughing after seeing Ruby's expression, causing him to sweatdrop with an awkward smile on his face.

"S-Sorry." Izuku apologized. The two continues to look at each other until they burst into laughter.

"I should try to slow down next time. But I can't help it since how much I love strawberries" Ruby laughed.

"It's okay. I'm like that sometimes when eating Katsudon." Izuku admitted before looking at his phone to check the time. "We should head to the arcade. We don't wanna get lost in the crowd."

"Right." Ruby nods in response as the two starts making their way to the arcade while eating their ice cream.

* * *

 _Ninte Arcade_

Izuku and Ruby arrived at the Ninte Arcade, which looks like an average arcade place with a bunch of neon lights, arcade machines with various games, a prize corner, break area, and lunch area. The two kids payed for their passes so they can play in the arcade and as they start walking around, Izuku starts to become nervous.

'C-Come on Izuku… Say something...' Izuku said to himself while compressing his mini-workout equipment. "I-Is there anything that you wanna play?" He spoke up, causing Ruby to look around to see which game catches her interest.

"Oh! How about this one?" She asked as she points at a fighting game.

"Hey, that's Hero Fighters!" Izuku shouts in excitement. "It's one of the most popular games of all times! The fighting roster consists of all of the famous Pro Heroes today!"

"It's one of my favorite games." Ruby said. "What about you Izuku?"

"Oh uhh… I only play a few games. I'm mainly into comic books." Izuku admitted with a nervous chuckle.

"Oh ok. I'm into comic books too." Ruby chuckled.

The two moves towards the game machine before swiping their passes in order to play. Ruby took the player 1 controls while Izuku took player 2 before each of them selected their favorite heroes: Blackwing and All Might.

"Watch out. I'm pretty good at this game." Ruby boasted with a grin.

"I'm pretty good too." Izuku said, causing the two to smile at each other before they start playing.

Izuku and Ruby carefully analyze each other's movesets and fighting style in order to try and gain the advantage. At first, it'll be Ruby that has the advantage until Izuku catches up. This pattern goes back and forth for a while until a couple of matches later where the video game announced…

"Player 2, Wins!" Ruby was in complete shock that Izuku managed to beat her 10 times. 10 TIMES! Sure, she may have lost to Yang a few times, but she couldn't get a winning spree.

"Cheater!" Ruby shouted before pouting, causing Izuku to jump a bit before getting flustered.

"W-W-Wait! I wasn't cheating! I swear!" He confessed, only to see that Ruby is still making that face. "Y-You gotta believe me! And please calm down… People are staring at us."

"Huh?" Ruby blinks a bit as she noticed Izuku's cheeks turning red before looking around to see that a couple of people are looking at them, causing a hint of pink to form on her cheeks. "Oops. Sorry."

"I-It's fine." Izuku said nervously. "L-Let's go play something else."

"Sounds good!" Ruby finishes with a nervous laughter before the two walks away from the machine. She noticed that a few people are still looking at them, causing her to get nervous before she covers her face with her hands. She never thought that her rage would draw this much unwanted attention to her and Izuku.

"Are you okay Ruby?" Izuku asked.

"I'm fine. Just waiting for everyone else to stop staring at me.." Ruby muffled, which shows Izuku how afraid she is when it comes to big crowds.

"There's nothing to be afraid of. It was just an accident." Izuku said in an attempt to comfort her.

"R-Really?" Ruby asked while lowering her hands from her face. She looks at the boy for a few moments before letting out a small sigh and smiles. "Thanks Izuku."

"You're welcome." Izuku said. The two looks over to see a dance arcade machine with some neon lights. But that was not the only thing that caught their attention. What caught their attention was a tall teenage boy dancing. This boy has short messy blonde hair and dark blue eyes as his outfit consists of a black hoodie with two yellow arcs on the chest, blue jeans, and black sneakers.

"Wow, that looks fun. Wanna try it out?" Ruby suggested.

"I-I don't know.. I'm not really good at dancing.." Izuku admitted while scratching his cheek.

"Aw come on, it'll be fun!" Ruby then grabs Izuku's hand and starts dragging him to where the dance game is at.

 **[Play Party Rock Anthem - LMFAO]**

 **(Party rock is in the house tonight)**

 **(Everybody just have a good time)**

 **(And we gon' make you lose your mind)**

 **(Everybody just have a good good good time)**

The male teenager continues to dance while placing his feet on different steps on the platforms so he won't get a bad score. The way that the boy is dancing is both graceful and professional like has been taking dance classes for all his life.

"Wow, he's pretty good." Ruby said.

"Yeah he is." Izuku states as he and Ruby continues to watch the boy dancing until he struck one final pose once the song ends.

"Wow, that was so awesome!" Ruby cheered while clapping, catching the blonde boy's attention.

"Oh, thank you." The blonde boy said as he gets off the dance platform before recognizing the two. "Do you two wanna give it a try?"

"Y-You can go first." Izuku offered.

"Thanks Izuku." Ruby said as she gets up on the dancefloor and swipes her pass so she can play. She then starts searching through the songs before finally selecting one.

 **[Play Just Dance - Lady Gaga Ft. Colby O' Donis]**

 **(I've had a little bit too much, much)**

 **(All of the people start to rush)**

"Ha ha!" Ruby starts dancing to the beat while placing her feet on each tile in order to get a high score. Most of her dancing usually consists of small stomps, but still has some small other moves like a twirl that make her a decent dancer thanks to Yang teaching her how to dance.

"Wow, your friend is pretty good." The blonde boy said.

"Y-Yeah." Izuku replied as he can't help, but look at Ruby. The way that she twirls really made the tips of her hair to flow along with the movement... her cute laugher is something that's soothing and heartwarming... her silver eyes shines bright and beautifully like a full moon at night... movements shows that she has a decent figure for her petite size-

*SMACK*

The blonde boy looks at Izuku… who just smacked himself in the face to get any crazy thoughts out of his head so he won't act all perverted, especially towards his new friend.

'Snap out of it Izuku!' He thought to himself while holding his right cheek and looking down. 'You're just at the arcade with her.. You don't want to do anything weird.. We're just hanging out as friends.. Calm down..'

"Umm excuse me." Izuku looks up and turns around to see the blonde boy, who has a concerned look on his face. "Are you okay? You just smacked yourself in the face?"

"O-Oh I-I'm fine." Izuku answered nervously. "I was just trying to get rid of a fly that was on my cheek!" He quickly removes his hand off of his cheek and quickly looks at it before looking at a semi reflection of his face in a black screen before letting out a sigh. "Yup, I got it."

"Ooh Ok. I know how that feels." The blonde boy said before recognizing him. "Hey, aren't you and that girl from that villain attack from last week?"

"O-Oh uh yeah we are." Izuku answered before slightly looking away for a brief moment while he sweatdrops. 'Wow, I still can't believe that people remembers that.'

"I think that was pretty brave of what you two did." The blonde boy admits while giving him a thumbs up.

"Oh thanks." Izuku said while rubbing the back of his neck. "I-I'm Izuku Midoriya."

"Jaune Arc." Jaune said with a smile. "Do you wanna go after your friend?"

"Oh um, I'm not sure." Izuku said as he looks down while fiddling with his fingers. "I'm not that good at it and it looks complicated."

"It is complicated, but it's not once you get used to it." Jaune states.

"Really?" The two boys looks at Ruby, who is almost done with the song as she continues to dance.

"My sisters told me that dancing and fighting are the same thing." Jaune said.

"I get it now." Izuku said after realizing what the blonde boy is talking about. "They both have movements and reflexes."

"Yeah and both leads to injuries if you make one wrong move." Jaune said sheepishly while sweatdropping along with Izuku.

"Yahoo! That was so much fun!" Ruby cheered before getting off the dance floor. "Hey guys. What did you think?"

"Oh! Uhh… y-you were pretty good." Izuku answered.

"Yeah You did great." Jaune said.

"Thanks Izuku. You too…" Ruby took a long pause before laughing nervously. "I forgot to ask for your name."

"I'm Jaune Arc." Jaune greeted.

"Nice to meet you Jaune. I'm Ruby." Ruby said while waving before looking at Izuku. "Wanna give it a try?"

"I-I'm not so sure if I'm ready." Izuku answered before he started moving… without even walking. He realized this and turns around to see Ruby pushing him towards the dance floor, causing the green haired boy to freak out. "W-WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?"

"Come on, please try it! Dancing is also like exercise if you think about it." Ruby states.

"Oh yeah…" Izuku realizes what she meant before smiling and chuckling. "Okay, I'll dance."

"Yay! Good luck!" Ruby cheered.

Izuku took a deep breath and starts sweating like crazy as he awkwardly walks up to the screen after swiping his pass to play the game. He then starts scrolling to see which song to play before selecting one. Once the music starts playing, Izuku starts to place his feet on different tiles while doing an EXTREMELY awkward dance.

"Is he okay?" Jaune asked in concern.

"I think so?" Ruby said skeptically before looking concern.

"Okay.. This isn't so bad.." Izuku said to himself while trying to dance. "It's just me playing the game… There's nothing to worry about.."

*TRIP*

He spoke too soon as he is now face flat onto the floor as he got a game over after failing to step on the platforms. "Ouch…"

The next thing that Izuku hears is snickering, which turned into laughter. He slightly looks up to see Ruby laughing at him, causing his face to turn red in embarrassment. He felt like a big fool for falling in front of his new friends, especially when one of them is a GIRL.

"Are you okay?" Jaune asked as he helps Izuku back up on his feet.

"I think so…" Izuku answered in embarrassment as he still hears Ruby laughing.

"I-I'm sorry. I-It's just that you look pretty funny when you dance." Ruby said, trying to stop laughing. She finally stops laughing after seeing Izuku's expression. "If you like, we can help you."

"You can?" He asked.

"Yeah, it'll be easy and fun." Jaune answered with a smile.

"Sure." Izuku said with a nod as Ruby swipes her pass as she gets on the second dance floor that is next to Izuku.

"Hey Jaune, think you can show us while he tries to mimic you?" Ruby asked.

"Sounds good." Jaune said as he stands next to the dance machine while making sure that the green haired kid can see him.

"Thanks guys." Izuku said as he and Ruby looks through the songs to see which one will be easy, but fun. "How's this one?"

"Oh! That song is so fun!" Ruby squealed. "Let's do it!"

 **(Play Thriller - Michael Jackson)**

"Ok, just try and stay calm down and follow my movements." Jaune said.

"Right." Izuku nods his head as he and Ruby starts dancing to the song. Izuku's relieved that he's doing a simple, but fun dance as he start to imitate Jaune and Ruby's moves. Though he does admit that he looks kinda silly since it's almost similar to a zombie, but this kind of silliness is not embarrassing in any way.

"There you go. Keep it up. You're doing great." Jaune encouraged.

"I-I'm doing it." Izuku said with shock before chuckling. "I'm really doing it!"

"That's the spirit!" Ruby cheered.

 **(Cause this is thriller)**

 **(Thriller night)**

Izuku and Ruby continues to dance throughout the song as the boy starts to slowly get better and better at it. He eventually told Jaune that he can stop, so he let's him dance without his help after giving him some encouragement.

'I never thought that I get to try these new things.' He thought to himself with a smile. 'It's definitely a new experience for me and I'm really enjoying it. All Might's right, while it's important to work, having fun is just as important too and both have to be equal. Thank you All Might.. And thank you too Ruby.'

 **(Song ends)**

"Whew." Izuku takes a couple of deep breaths while leaning his back against the rails of the dance floor. "You're right, dancing is like exercise."

"Yeah it is. You did good." Ruby said as the two looks over at the screen to see who the winner is.

"Player 2 wins!" Ruby began to jump up and down while cheering as she won the dance game. Izuku then lets out a sigh and sweatdrops as she continues to boast and brag, but he knows that Ruby has more experience in this than he does.

"Looks like we're now even." Ruby chuckled before stopping as she smiles. "But you still did good Izuku."

"Thanks Ruby." Izuku said before turning to Jaune. "And thanks for helping."

"You're welcome." Jaune said. "An Arc always does his best to help those in need."

* * *

 _Lunchtime_

After playing a few games and buying some stuff at the shop, Izuku and Ruby are eating with Jaune as they decided to let him hang out with them. The three of them continues talking to each other.

"So that's how you learn to dance?" Izuku asked.

"Yeah. That's what happens when you have seven sisters." Jaune laughed nervously, remembering the times he had with his siblings.

"I don't really have any siblings. I only have a cousin, but we like to call each other sisters." Ruby said.

"Wow, it really shows how close you two are." Izuku said.

"Really? You think so?" Ruby asked.

"Yeah." Izuku answered with a nod.

"What about you Izuku? Do you have any siblings?" Jaune asked.

"Actually, I'm an only child. I live with my mom since my dad is always working outside of Japan." Izuku said. "I never really get to do these things since I was bullied when I was a little kid."

"Oh sorry, we didn't know." Jaune apologized. "I know how you feel."

"Really?" Izuku asked.

"Yeah, my parents and a few students at school didn't think that I can become a hero." Jaune confessed. "But I told them that I'm gonna try best. That's why I'm planning on going to UA."

"You're going to UA?" Ruby asked. "Me, Yang, and Izuku are gonna go to UA too."

"Really? That's cool!" Jaune said.

"Yeah, with your willingness to save other and your kind heart, you got what it takes to be a hero." Izuku said.

"You really think so?" Jaune asked.

"Yeah." Izuku answered as he smiles.

"Thanks." Jaune said as he then feels his phone vibrating a bit. He quickly takes it out and reads a text message. "Oh, I gotta go. One of my sisters is here to pick me up."

"Aww already?" Ruby whines before pouting.

"Hey, it's okay. We can still see him again." Izuku reassured before looking at Jaune. "Right?"

"Of course. We can still hang out and talk." He answered before taking out a piece of paper. He quickly writes on it and shows them a phone number. "Here's my number so we can call each other."

"Oh great idea! Let's exchange numbers!" Ruby suggested and those words are what broke Izuku. That's right.. Izuku is gonna get a phone number from a GIRL. Normally, a guy would get excited if he gets a girl's phone number, but Izuku is more nervous than excited.

"Y-You mean it?" Izuku said.

"Of course silly. It's important to exchange numbers with new friends." Ruby giggled.

"O-Ok." Izuku said as he and Ruby writes their numbers down and gives it to Jaune before the three start exchanging each other's numbers.

'I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT I GOT A GIRL'S NUMBER!' He thought to himself.

"Thanks Guys. I'll see you around!" Jaune said while waving a hand at them as he leaves.

"Buy Jaune!" Ruby shouted as she and Izuku waves back while the latter looks at the blonde man running.

'I never realize that there was someone who almost went through the same thing as me.' He thought to himself as his entire world has been lit up a bit more.

"Izuku, you might wanna eat before your food gets cold." Ruby said.

"O-Oh! You're right!" Izuku gets flustered before eating his food again.

Later in the evening

"So what do you think Izuku? Did you have fun?" Ruby asks as she and Izuku are now walking back home after they left Ninte Arcade.

"Yeah I did." Izuku answered. "Thanks Ruby. I'm more relaxed now since my mind was so focus on training."

"You're welcome Izuku. Everyone needs help." Ruby said. "It's my way of saying thanks."

"Huh? For what?" Izuku asked.

"For trying to save me when Roman tried to attack me and for being my first friend." Ruby answered with a giggle. This made Izuku feels a little more special as he's been helping her out and this gives him the encouragement he needs to become a hero.

"You're welcome Ruby." Izuku said while clenching a fist. "I'm gonna do everything I can to be a hero just like All Might."

"Just make sure that you don't overexert yourself." Ruby teased.

"I-I won't." Izuku sighs before the two stops.

"Well this is where we part ways. My house is in that direction." Ruby said. "I'll see you soon! And good luck with your training!"

"See ya Ruby." Izuku waves as he sees Ruby running to her house. Once she's no longer in his sights, he then walks in the opposite direction so he can head home. He now has to do his best to not only work hard, but also learn to have fun as well and make sure that one doesn't overwhelmed the other.

* * *

 _Dagobah Municipal Beach Park, 10 Months Later_

It is now February 26th, the morning of the UA exam. All Might, who's in his real form, gets out of his car as he starts to walk to the beach in order to help Izuku get ready one more time before the exam starts. However, he then hears Izuku's screaming. He quickly looks up to see the boy standing on top of the pile of trash shirtless. The scream is not him crying or whining. It is the scream that shows triumph and determination as the morning sun rise up.

"Hey, Hey, holy crap kid…" He mumbled as he looks at the beach and much to his surprise, it's no longer filled with trash as the blue ocean sweeps across the sands slowly. The sun rises up more and shines on the horizon, making the beach look more beautiful than it already it.

"You even did the outside area of this beach like I told you to! Seriously! There's not even a speck of trash left! Only a few minutes left until the exam starts!" All that man did is tremble while looking at the beautiful scenery.

"Oh my… Oh my…" All Might continues to stutter until he suddenly transforms into his Hero Form. "GOODNESS!"

Izuku starts to wobble on his feet and falls right off of the pile of trash. All Might sees this and quickly catches him as he's cradled the exhausted boy in his arms.

"Excellent Work!" He praised.

"I finished everything All Might… I did it…" Izuku said weakly as he looks at the Symbol of Peace. "Do you think I'm ready…?"

"Yeah you did good kid. I gotta say, I'm impress." All Might said as he carefully puts the boy down while he tries to regain his balance. He then takes out his phone and holds it in front of Izuku's face. "Look at this."

"Huh?" Izuku weakly looks up at All Might's phone and sees a photo of him crying on the floor. "Is that…?"

"Yes! That's you crying 10 months ago." All Might answered as he puts his phone away while looking at Izuku. "Look how far you've come! Such improvement!"

There was a lot of improvement as Izuku used to have a skinny body, but all of that training for 10 months has improved his body. He may not have a bulky frame, but he still has well-toned muscles to the brim, well defined abs, and a chiseled six pack.

"There's still a long road ahead before you can inherit my full power kid." All Might brought up. "But it's starting to look like you can do it!"

"I've felt like cheated… You've spent so much time and effort for me..." Izuku said as he starts to cry. "Do you really think I deserve this…?"

"Ha ha ha!" All Might laughs as he pats the boy on the back. "It was your own hard work that did this, not mine. Now it's time to answer me this, Young Izuku Midoriya. Are you ready to accept my power?"

"Yes sir!" Izuku answered.

"That's what I like to hear!" All Might laughed as he pulls out a small strand of his hair with his fingers. "Someone told me this once: There's a difference between being lucky and deserving. One's an accident and the other is a reward. Never get the two confused. Take that to heart young man. You earn this gift for your valiant effort."

Izuku wipes his tears away and makes a determined face. Today was the day that he finally gets a quirk. He's ready to conquer through any challenge that the future will have for him. However… There was one more thing that Izuku has to do…

"EAT THIS!" All Might said as he held the stand of his hair in front of Izuku's face.

"What…?" This was not what Izuku was expecting…

"In order to inherit my power, you have to swallow my DNA. That's how it works" All Might states.

"Wait, this isn't what I have in mind!" Izuku shouted. He thought that it was gonna be like when a king honors and promotes a knight… But this was on a whole new level of crazy.

"Come on, there's no time! You'll be late for the exam! EAT! EAT! EAT!" All Might shouted as the entire scene zooms out and cuts to Izuku's backpack and shoes while the No.1 Hero forces Izuku to eat the hair strand, who is screaming.

* * *

My RWBY Academia Ending 1 (Uso - SID)

 **Ano hi mita sora akaneiro no sora wo**

 **Nee kimi wa oboete imasuka**

 _The scene opens with Izuku in hero costume being drawn before the drawing comes to life_ _._

 **Yakusoku chigiri shoka no kaze ga tsutsumu**

 _The scene rotates around Izuku as All Might appears behind him. The No.1 Hero taps him on the shoulder, catching the boy's attentions as he turns around_

 **Futari yorisotta**

 _The two fades away as an animated drawing of Ruby and Qrow takes their place._

 **Muri na eago no ura**

 **Nobita kage wo kakumau**

 _The scene cuts to an animated drawing of Izuku running down the entire streets before dodging an explosion from Katsuki Bakugo, causing him to fly through the air._

 **Dakara kizukanu furi saisei wo erabu**

 _Izuku, who is now in his school uniform, flies by Eraserhead, Glynda Present Mic, Midnight, Snipe, Recovery Girl, Cementross, Ectoplasm, Thirteen, Power Loader, and Nezu before flying by Ruby, Iida, Uraraka, Yang, and the rest of Class 1-A, with the exception of Katsuki, as they try to help Izuku, only for him to be saved by All Might, who are in their UA Uniforms. The scene cuts to different comic panels of the students and teachers of Class 1-A._

 **Teeburu no ue no furuenai shirase machistuzukete**

 _The scene cuts to a animated drawing of a bar with Kurogiri talking to a pondering Tomura Shigaraki, who is slowly getting frustrated, but happy at the same time._

 **Kuuhaku no yoru kuru hazu no nai asa mo**

The entire scene gets covered by Kurogiri's purple mist as the Cinder and Roman walks out of the portal before using their quirks.

 **Zenbu wakattetanda**

 _The scene cuts to a silver glares along with a green aura and a red aura before revealing to be Ruby and Izuku with determined looks on their faces._

 **Ano hi mita sora akaneiro no sora wo**

 **Nee kimi omoidasu deshou**

 _Ruby and Izuku continues running with the rest of Class 1-A while hopping onto different cliffs for Hero training as All-Might, Qrow, Glynda, and Eraserhead appear_

 **Hatasenakatta yakusoku wo idaite**

 **Futari arukidasu**

 _The five then stops as the entire scene changes to the entire building of UA High with everybody standing in front of the building before the entire scene zooms out, revealing to be the final page of a comic book with the words 'My RWBY Academia' on the front cover._

* * *

 **(A/N)**

And that is it for Chapter 2!

Sorry for the slow update, got a lot of college work to take care of.

I hope that you guys enjoy this chapter. I think it was pretty good since it has a mixture of filler and story progression.

Also, there are a few references for the Arcade that Izuku and Ruby went to, so I wanna see if you guys can spot them. I thought I might introduce Jaune into this as another friend for Ruby and Izuku since they're basically dorks.

With Ruby and Izuku being confirmed as a ship for this story, I'll be making a new poll soon, so tell me what other ships do you want while I make the poll.

Next Time: The Entrance Exam


	3. The Entrance Exam

(A/N)

Hello and welcome back!

Hope you guys had a good thanksgiving and black friday. My thanksgiving was good, although I didn't go black friday shopping because it's a huge battlefield out there and would like to live for a few more holidays.

I'm glad that you guys really like the previous two chapters. I'm honestly surprised that a lot of people enjoyed the second chapter. Especially Ruby and Izuku's interactions and personally, one of the cutest interactions that I've ever done.

Sorry for being inactive… yet again… It's just that not only college was keeping me busy, but I was having some moments where I couldn't even write, so I'm hoping that I can break that. Thanks for being patient.

Now here are the results of the second poll.

Weiss x Shoto & Blake x Tokoyami (25 votes)

Yang x Bakugo (18 votes)

Yang x Kirishima (15 votes)

Weiss x Tenya (4 votes)

Blake x Tsuyu (3 votes)

Yang x Kaminari (1 vote)

I wasn't even expecting this many votes, but I digress. This means that Weiss x Shoto, Blake x Tokoyami, and Yang x Bakugo are confirmed for this story. Sorry for the other ships, especially Yang x Kirishima since that one got a pretty solid lead when the poll came out.

To recap what happened last time, Izuku starts training in order to inherit One for All from All Might. However, Izuku starts to work too much and this causes him to become extremely exhausted, so he decided to go to the arcade with Ruby to relax and have fun. Afterwards, he continues to follow his schedule until he finally reached All Might's expectations.

Now that Izuku inherited One for All, will he pass the entrance exam or will he fail?

It's time go beyond Plus Ultra!

* * *

My RWBY Academia Opening 1 (The Day - Porno Graffiti)

 _The scene opens with quick close up shots of All Might, White Rose (aka Summer Rose), and Blackwing (aka Qrow Branwen)_

 **Shizukesa ga shimikomu**

 **you de iki wo tometa gozen goji**

 _Scene changes to Izuku and Ruby standing back to back in a middle of a bright gold light as they slowly look up to see the three Pro Heroes._

 **Hijou kaidan de tsume wo kamu**

 **Asu wa docchi da?**

 _Izuku slowly reaches out his hand towards All Might while Ruby does the same towards Summer and Qrow._

 **THE DAY HAS COME**

 _The three Pro Heroes slowly looks over their shoulders to see the two kids as Summer suddenly disappears after her entire body turned into a bunch of rose petals as they were blown away, causing Ruby's eyes to get watery before making a serious face along with Izuku._

 **(Guitar Solo)**

 _Quick flashes of Uraraka, Iida, Bakugo, Weiss, Yang, Tsuyu, Kirishima, Blake, Oscar, Momo, Kaminari, Jiro, Sero, Tokoyami, Aoyama, Ojiro, Mina, Sato, Shoji, Koda, Toro, and Shoto appears on screen before it finally stops at the logo: My RWBY Academia._

 **Keshite akenai yoru mo**

 **Furi tuzukete yamanai ame mo**

 **Kono rokudemonai sekai ni wa arun da yo**

 _Izuku looks up at the rainy sky for a brief moment before frowning and walking away. Ruby sees this and runs up to him while attempting to cheer him up._

 **Sukoshi mo hen de wa nai no**

 **Madoromi ni ashi wo torareteru**

 **Anata wo semete iru wake ja nain da yo**

 _As they keep walking, Izuku thinks about all of the notes about every hero that he wrote down. Ruby stops right in front of him and gives him an encouraging smile, brightening his mood a bit._

 **Hitori kuusou ni asobu**

 _A serious Izuku is looking away from a serious Bakugo as the background shows them when they were little kids._

 **Soko de**

 _The Scene changes to a serious Ruby facing a serious Weiss as she has a prideful look on her face._

 **omoi egaita koto made hajiru no kai?**

 _The four heroes in training scowls for a moment before charging in as they're now in their hero costumes.. Izuku and Bakugo's fists clashes with each other while Ruby and Weiss use their quirks to launch themselves forward before an explosion occur as Shigaraki and Cinder appear with a dreadful glare in their eyes. All Might clenches his fists before throwing punches while Qrow takes out his weapon Harbinger before running in alongside the Symbol of Peace._

 **Karami au meikyuu meikyuu**

 **Sore demo yuku to iu no?**

 _Qrow begins fighting through a huge wave of villains before clashing with Roman while All Might clashes fists with Nomu, causing the entire ground to shake due to the sheer intensity of their fight._

 **Chiisaki tabibito ga**

 **kanaderu hajimari no kane no ne**

 _Kurogiri expands his head as he covers the entire screen with dark foggy mist. The fog disappears as more villains appear, only for them to be taken down by Glynda and Aizawa (aka Eraserhead)._

 **Yuku atemo DON'T KNOW DON'T KNOW**

 **Hontou wa kowain ja nai no?**

 _Uraraka places her hands together before floating while smiling before Iida performs a roundhouse with his legs. Blake leaps in the air by using shadow clones as Tsuyu bounces in the air while carrying a nervous Oscar with her tongue. Shoto then slides in the air with his Ice Quirk while Weiss creates multiple glyphs to hop on before thrusting her blade._

 **Fumidasu sono ippo ippo ga kaete yukeru sa**

 _Kirishima hardens his skin before punching the air while Yang let out a battle cry as her eyes turn red before launching herself forward. Bakugo flies through the air by creating explosions before spinning and slamming his hand down while creating a bigger explosion._

 **THE DAY HAS COME**

 _Ruby and Izuku runs forward side-by-side before Izuku throws a punch while Ruby takes out her Scythe and swings it. The two heroes continues to shout as they charge towards Shigaraki and Cinder, who are charging towards them with Cinder holding a blade in her hand. The two sides clashes with each other, creating an explosion before the rest of their classmates appears for a brief moment. The scene cuts to Class 1-A standing in front of UA High with All Might, Glynda, Aizawa, and Qrow behind them._

* * *

The Entrance Exam

 _UA High School_

It's 8:40 am of the same day that Izuku inherited All Might's quirk and it's also the day of the Entrance Exam for new students, so Izuku immediately changes into his junior high uniform and runs so he won't be late. Thankfully, he made it just in time. He looks up at the giant building in front of him as he slowly makes his way to the entrance.

'I was so worried about missing the Exam, that I couldn't find the time to test out my new power..' Izuku thought to himself while remembering what All Might said to him on the beach, causing him to cover his mouth with his hand. "I may have swallowed the hair, but I don't feel any different..."

"Stupid Deku." Izuku turns around to see Bakugo, wearing the same thing as Izuku, but with a yellow scarf.

"Kacchan." Bakugo narrowed his eyes after the green haired kid called him by his nickname.

"Get out of my way now or I'll set you on fire." He growled, causing Izuku to get flustered as he steps to the side.

Izuku looks back at his former childhood friend, and is in complete and utter shock that he didn't even bother to attack him like he usually do while a couple of students sees Bakugo and remembers him from Roman's attack.

'Kacchan's been taking it easier on me ever since I tried to save him and Ruby.' Izuku thought before he let out a huge sigh. He then shook his head and makes a determined face. 'But now's not the time to stand around. He made it to UA thanks to all the hard work he's put in.' With that, he starts walking forward until he trips on something and was about to fall face first.

'So much for my first-' "Huh?" Just right when Izuku was about to close his eyes… He realized that he's floating in mid air.

"Are you okay?" Izuku looks to his left to see a girl with a petite figure, similar to Ruby's, big round brown eyes, small pink blush on each cheek, and shoulder-length brown hair which sports two long locks beside her face and a short bob at the back. The most noticeable feature of this girl are the pads on the prints of each of her fingers similar to the pads on an animal's paws. "I stopped you with my Quirk. Sorry that I didn't ask you first. I didn't want you to fall."

All that Izuku is look at the girl with a surprised look on his face as she giggles before she starts walking. "Well, I guess I'll see you inside. Bye."

'Oh my god.. I just talked to another girl!' … Though he didn't really say anything to her, but the fact that a girl talked to him made Izuku flustered. Although this made a few people around him awkward and think that something is wrong with him.

"Izuku!" The boy turns around after hearing a familiar cute voice calling out to him as he sees Ruby running towards him with Yang trailing behind him.

"Hey Ruby." Izuku greeted nervously.

"So you must be Izuku, right?" Yang asked.

"Y-Yeah! I'm Izuku Midoriya. I-I already know who you are." Izuku said nervously. "It's nice to meet you Yang."

"I just wanna say thank you for saving my cousin." Yang said with a smile before walking up to the boy. "If there's anything you want in return, just ask." She then leans in closer while bending over a bit so she's up in his face, allowing some of her cleavage to be seen while making a slight seductive look on her face. "Anything~"

Izuku feels like his entire face is close to lava as his entire face is bright red while he tries to not stare at the beautiful blonde woman.

"Wow, you should see the look on your face!" Yang laughed while holding her stomach.

"Yang, stop that!" Ruby whined while trying to pull her cousin back so she's not up in her new friend's face. "You're making him uncomfortable!"

"But in seriousness, thank you for saving Ruby." Yang said with a warm smile.

"Y-Yeah.. N-No problem.." Izuku said nervously as he tries to calm down before noticing everyone else walking inside. "Oh no, we're gonna be late!" With that, Izuku immediately ran inside the building with Ruby and Yang trailing behind him.

 _Orientation, 9:00 am_

"What's up UA Candidates? This is Present Mic, your school DJ speaking." The stage lights were turned on as the entire audience turned their attention to a tall, slender man with long, spiky, blonde hair and a small mustache. He wears a pair of headphones with the word HAGE written on the headband and a pair of sunglasses. His outfit consists of a black jacket with an upturned collar complete with studs. He sports a tan, studded shoulder pads, black pants with a red studded belt, black boots, and black fingerless gloves. His neck is completely covered by a directional speaker.

"Come on and let me hear ya!" Present Mic shouted as he cupped his ear to hear the audience cheer… Only for them to remain silent.

"Uhh what are we supposed to say?" Ruby whispered to Yang, only to get shrug from her cousin in response.

"Keeping it mellow huh? That's fine, so I'll skip straight to the main show. Let's talk about how this practical exam will work." Present Mic said before holding his hands out. "Are you ready!?"

...Once again… The entire audience remains silence.

"Sheesh, tough crowd today." Present Mic said.

"Oh my god, that's the Voice Hero: Present Mic. So cool." Izuku said as he's automatically in fanboy mode. "I listen to his radio show everyday of the week. It's amazing that all of the UA teachers are Pro Heroes."

"Will you shut up?" Bakugo said with an irritated tone. He wish that he's sitting in a different seat, but no. He has to sit next to his former childhood friend.

"Someone's dork switch is on~" Yang giggled quietly.

"Like the application said, you rockin boys and girls will be out there conducting ten minute mock battles in super hip urban settings." Present Mic said as the tv behind him displays seven different groups in alphabetical orders ranging from A to G. "After I drop the mic here, all of you will head to your specified battle center, sound good?"

"Aw man, I'm not gonna be with you Yang." Ruby whined as her card got the letter B on it.

"Ruby, you don't have to always rely on me for everything." Yang said while holding her card, which has the letter E on it. "If you wanna become a hero, you're gonna have to meet new people and learn to work together."

"Okay, okay. Let's check out your targets." The tv behind Present Mic changes to a city setting while 3 silhouettes of a turtle, plant monster, and mushroom. "There are three types of faux villains in every battle center. You'll earn points based of their level of difficulty so you better choose wisely. Your goal is to use your quirk to raise your score by shredding these faux villains like a mid-song guitar solo."

"So it's based on points, but I wonder if there's more to the exam.." Izuku muttered, going back to his old habit again, much to the discomfort of the other students.

"But remember to keep things heroic." Present Mic brought up, which disappoints Bakugo even further (he should at least try to follow that rule). "Attacking examinees is a UA no-no, ya dig?"

"Excuse me sir, but I have a question." A candidate asked as she stood up from her seat.

"Hit me!" Present Mic snapped his fingers as the spotlight turned on over the speaker, who is a young woman with amber eyes and long, black hair. The most recognizable features are black cat ears on her head and black cat tail swinging from her rear.

"On the printout, you listed four villains, not three." The cat girl said while pointing at fourth enemy, a giant spiky block, on the paper she and the other students were given upon entering. "Is there a reason why there's an error?"

"Excuse me, but may I add something?" Another candidate spoke up, causing the light to shine on the a tall man with black hair with blue tints, blue eyes, and rectangular framed glasses. "My fellow colleague is right. We are exemplary students. We expect the best from Japan's most notable school."

"Hey you." The cat girl turns around and glares at Izuku, causing him to stop muttering. "Would you stop muttering? You're bothering the rest of us. If you can't take this seriously, then leave."

"Sorry.." Izuku apologized as a couple of students are laughing.

"Thank you for bringing up your questions examinee 5-4-6-1 and 2-7-1-5." Present Mic said. "The fourth villain is worth 0 points. There's only one in each battle center. Think of it as a hurdle that you should try to avoid. Not saying that they can't be beaten, but there's… kinda no point."

"So our best bet is to avoid it at all cost.." The cat girl said before bowing and sitting back down.

"Thank you very much." The man said while copying the cat girl's movements.

"That's all I got for you today. I'll sign off with a little present. A sample of our school motto. As general Napoleon Bonaparte laid down: A true hero is one who overcomes life's misfortune. Mm-Hm, now that's a tasty soundbite. You ready to go beyond?" Present Mic said before holding is arms up in the air. "Let's hear a Plus Ultra!"

* * *

 _Hero Battlefield B_

"Whoa.. This is a lot bigger than I thought.." Ruby gulped as she and the other students looked up at the giant gate in front of them. She changed out of her old school uniform into a red and black tracksuit with a rose symbol on the right side of the chest and black sneakers.

"Yeah, this is very nerve racking." The brown haired girl from before said as she looks at Ruby with a smile.

"But we all made it this far, so we should do our best." Ruby said with determination.

"That's the spirit." The brown haired girl giggled. "Hey, aren't you the girl from the news?"

"Oh uh! Y-Yeah I am." Ruby answered with a nervous laugh. "My name's Ruby Rose."

"I'm Ochako Uraraka." Uraraka said. "Hey, we should work together."

"Sure, sounds fun." Ruby said.

'This is it.. Time to put 10 months of training from All Might to work!' Izuku thought to himself. He's now wearing a light blue and white tracksuit and noticed that a few students are wearing gear.

He then sees Ruby and Uraraka talking and slowly approaches them until…

"Excuse me, but I would like to have a word with you." Izuku shivers once he felt a hand resting on his shoulder. He turns around to see the glasses wearing man.

"Y-Yes?" Izuku stuttered as the glasses wearing man looks at the two girls that Izuku was about to talk to.

"Those two look like they're trying to focus on the trials ahead." He said with a stern look on his face. "What are you gonna do? Distract them and ruin their chance to succeed?"

"What!? No, of course not!" Izuku denied.

"If you had talked to them, then they wouldn't be able to focus on the trial, would they?" The man said.

Meanwhile, the other students turned around and see Izuku, thinking that he's not gonna pass. Just like in elementary and middle school, the whole world is against him. Ruby noticed this and was about to step in to defend her friend until…

"Listen up everyone!" Everyone looked up and see the a woman standing on top.

'Oh crap, she's here too!?' Izuku froze as he recognized her. It is none other than Glynda, one of the heroes who tried to save Bakugo from Roman and the one who scolded him and Ruby for jumping in and trying to save Bakugo.

"In a real life battle, there are no countdowns, so you better get moving." Glynda said.

"Huh!?" Izuku looked back down… only to see that he's been left behind, causing him to panic before trailing behind them.

* * *

 _With Ruby_

'I couldn't even get a chance to talk to Izuku.. I hope he's okay..' Ruby thought to herself while running alongside Uraraka.

"Hey, are you okay Ruby?" Uraraka asked, causing Ruby to snap back to reality.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Ruby answered. "Just still nervous about the exam."

"I know, I'm nervous too." Uraraka admitted. "But we can do this."

Ruby looks at the girl before giving her a determined nod and continues running alongside her new friend while searching for robots.

"Incoming!" Some of the students stopped as six 2 point robots appear.

"I'll take half. You take the other half." Ruby said as she ran past 3 robots at high speed, knocking them in the air before breaking upon landing back down.

"My turn." Uraraka then ran past a few robots before touching them, causing them to float in the air. "Release." Uraraka closes her fingers together, causing them to stop floating and crash on the ground while taking a breather. "I need to be careful.."

[ **Ochako Uraraka. Quirk: Zero Gravity! She can make anything and anyone, including herself, weightless with a touch from the pads on her fingers. She can return the gravity back to normal by closing them together. Although, constant usage of this quirk will make more and more nauseous and she can struggle if the object or person is floating is over 3 tons.]**

"Wow, that was so cool Uraraka." Ruby complimented, causing the gravity girl to laugh in embarrassment with a hand behind her head.

"Thanks. Your quirk is pretty good too." She replied before noticing the students moving forward. "Come on, we gotta hurry."

"Right." Ruby said before she an Uraraka continue to look for more robots.

* * *

 _With Izuku_

"Okay, stay calm Izuku.." He said to himself while running. "I just need to find a robot and take it out.. Although should I use my quirk? I haven't test it out yet since I was in a hurry.."

Just as Izuku was about to mutter, he suddenly sees a 1 point robot appearing out of the alleyway. The robot locks onto Izuku and charges in to attack.

'I gotta dodge him!' He thought, but there's just one problem… His entire body is shaking and he couldn't even move. 'Why can't I move!? I'm gonna die!'

Just as when the robot was about to hit him, he suddenly saw a boy in front of him before looking over and sees that the robot is missing an arm, causing it to freak out while it malfunctions.

"What the..? Where did you…?" Izuku asked as the boy turns around to look at him. This boy has a tan complexion, black hair, freckles, and hazel eyes. His outfit consists of a white collared shirt, olive pants that are held up with orange suspenders, and brown boots.

"Are you okay?" The boy asked.

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine." Izuku stuttered before gasping. "Look out!"

The boy turns around and sees the robot charging in and preparing to deliver a left hook with its other arm. He closes his eyes for a moment and right when the robot hits him, the robot has been slowed down.

"Now's my chance." The boy then screams as he thrust the severed robot arm into the robot, causing it to explode from the inside.

'What kind of quirk is that?' Izuku thought to himself as he never seen a quirk like this before, but then noticed that the boy is now on his knees with his hand on his forehead. Upon seeing this, Izuku goes over to the boy and helps him up. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." The boy answered before chuckling nervously. "I guess I'm still slightly out of shape. What's your name?"

Izuku looked at the boy for a moment while trembling a bit before realizing that he's just like him. Awkward, Shy, but very nice. He stutters a bit before saying- "I-I'm Izuku Midoriya."

"I'm Oscar Pine." He greeted. "There are some students that are working together. Wanna team up?"

"Y-Yeah sure." Izuku answered. "Thanks for helping me." His compliment causes Oscar to laugh nervously before…

"Only 6 minutes and 2 seconds left!" Present Mic announced via intercom.

"This is not good!" Izuku panicked as he still has 0 points.

"Come on, there should be a few robots over there!" Oscar said before leading Izuku to another area of the battle field. Upon arriving, they saw a bunch of destroyed robots scattered all over the place, causing them to panic. "They… They were able to beat them that fast!?"

"There's gotta be more somewhere!" Izuku said as he and Oscar look in different directions. During that time, Izuku saw Ruby and Uraraka taking out a few more robots.

"Ok, that should be 28 points." Uraraka said while panting.

"I'm at 30 points." Ruby said before she and Uraraka left.

"Izuku, I see two!" Oscar called out as he sees two 3-point robots approaching him.

"Excuse me." a black blur caught Oscar by surprise as he and Izuku sees the cat girl that told Izuku to stop muttering in between the two robots.

"Look out!" Izuku cried out as one of the robots was about to attack the cat girl… only for her to immediately jump up in the air, allowing one of the robots to take out the other. She then slams her leg down on the other robot, crushing it.

"Now I got 39 points." The cat girl said before running off.

"Wow, she's good.." Izuku said in awe before turning around and see the man with glasses rushing in and kicking a 2 point robot, destroying it in the process.

"That puts me at 45." The man said, shocking Izuku and Oscar greatly as they hear a couple of students shouting how many points they got.

'Oh no.. We're gonna fail!' Izuku and Oscar thought in unison.

* * *

 _Teacher's Lounge_

Unbeknownst to the students, they are currently being watched by the teachers of UA, including the Principal.

"Clearly, the students have no idea how many villains are present, or their locations." The Principal said as he stood up from his seat. His appearance is a humanoid mouse with dog like paws and a bear like face. He has a scar over his right eye and a long tail. "They have limited time, must cover vast areas, and hunt down every last target. Some use information gathering, while others rely on speed to pull ahead of their peers. Of course, remaining calm under pressure can be a huge advantage, as can pure power and combat ability. The most successful students use a combination of all these tactics. They're the ones who rack up the highest scores."

"Hmm, I'd say that this year's groups look promising." A female teacher said before looking at an image of Ruby running. "Say, you're familiar with her, aren't you?" She asked a teacher.

"Yup. She has potential." A man said. His entire head is completely shadowed, but he's wearing a gray and black business suit. He gets up from his seat and presses the red button on one of the controls. "But I think it's time to put these wannabe heroes to the real test."

* * *

 _Battle Center_

*RUMBLE, BOOM*

Everyone panicked for a brief moment once the ground shook.

"What was that?" Ruby asked.

"I don't know.." Uraraka answered before everyone turned around as they see a giant robot, which turns out to be the 0 point robot.

"Holy crap.." The cat girl said in shock.

"I always knew that UA wasn't going to be easy, but… I wasn't expecting this…" Oscar spoke while shaking in fear. He looked at Izuku… whose condition is worse compared to his.

The robot looks down at the candidates before slamming a fist down onto the ground, creating a shockwave and forcing the students to scream and run away. Izuku began to crawl away slowly while Oscar attempts to help him up.

"2 minutes remaining!" Present Mic shouted.

"Two Minutes!?" Izuku gasped. He can't believe that all of that training with All Might was gonna be wasted.

"Izuku, we gotta get outta here!" Oscar said before stopping after hearing someone shout in pain. "Huh?"

"Ruby, please go..!" The two boys turned around to see Uraraka, who is stuck under some rubble as she attempts to crawl out while Ruby struggles to help her out.

"I'm not leaving without you!" Ruby grunted as she continues to attempt to remove the rubble, unaware of the robot moving closer.

 **[Play You Say Run]**

'Sorry that I didn't ask you first. I figure you wouldn't mind me catching you.'

'It doesn't matter what people say about you. I think you're a hero.'

Those words from both girls echoed through Izuku's mind before he stood up and runs at the robot.

"Izuku, wait!" Oscar shouted as he held a hand out while whimpering and trembling. He then saw Izuku's feet glowing before jumped high in the air.

"Was that Izuku?" Ruby gasped as she and Uraraka saw Izuku up in the air.

'He's risking his life to save them… I must do the same…!' Oscar then immediately goes over to Uraraka and starts removing the rubble off her leg. "Hang on, I'll get you out."

"Thanks, but what about him?" Uraraka asked.

"He'll be fine." Ruby reassured as she helps Oscar with removing the rubble. After she and Oscar free Uraraka, they looked at Izuku as he clenched his right fist and pulls it back as it glows, ripping his right sleeve. Upon seeing what Izuku is doing, a small, but soft and warm smile crept on Ruby's face.

'There's a chance to shine… To show what you're made of…' All Might's word echoed through Izuku's mind as he's now in front of the robot's head. 'So clench your butt cheeks kid.. And yell this from the depths of your heart.'

"SMASH!" Upon shouting, Izuku landed a direct and fatal punch to the robot's head, causing it to fall back while exploding from the inside.

"Whoa.. did he..?" The cat girl and the other candidates are in complete and utter shock after what Izuku just did while Ruby's eyes light up a bit while smiling.

'Way to go Izuku.' She said to herself before she looks at Izuku falling as his right arm and legs are broken after using his quirk, causing her expression to change from happy to horrified. "Oh no!"

Izuku noticed his situation and panics for a moment as he continues to fall but stops once he grabbed his broken arm. 'No, this isn't over!' He thought to himself. 'There's gotta be something I can do. Wait, a Detroit Smash! It's the only chance I got to survive. My legs and right arm are broken, so just one option. I can do this. But if my timing is off, I'm toast.' Izuku clenched his left fist and screams as he gets closer and closer to the ground and just as when he's about to use his power…

"Huh?" Instead of land on the ground, he landed into someone's arms. He quickly looks up to see that the person that saved him is… "Ruby..?"

"Looks like we're even." Ruby teased while giggling before she stuck out a tongue and finishes it off with a wink. This causes Izuku to laugh nervously as his entire face is as red as her outfit.

"Are you okay?" Oscar asked as he holds a hand out for Uraraka, to which she grabbed and slowly gets back up on her feet.

"Thanks." Uraraka said with a bright smile on her face, causing Oscar to nervously laugh and takes one step back awkwardly before the two look over at Ruby and Izuku, who is still being carried by his friend.

The other students are still in shock, processing what just happened. Present Mic and Glynda are also in complete and utter shock after what Izuku did. The teachers that were watching from the teacher's lounge are in shock as well, especially the principal. Although, only two teachers are the only ones that aren't surprised at what happened.

"I sure wasn't expecting this to happen." One teacher chuckled. "Those two definitely got more potential than I thought."

"Well we better get ready." The second teacher said while smiling. "Because we got a big year ahead of us."

"And that other kid.." The first teacher looked at the image of Oscar helping Uraraka.

* * *

 _After the exam is over_

The candidates are muttering amongst themselves after what Izuku just did. Some say that he's not gonna make it since he has 0 points while others say that they're amazed by his quirk. The man with glasses and the cat girl are in shock too and they start to regret treating Izuku poorly.

Ruby is currently sitting down with an unconscious Izuku laying on his lap due to his condition. However… She can't help, but slightly blush because a boy is laying on her lap. Not that she hate it or anything and she can't just let Izuku lay down unconsciously on the ground.

'Just stay calm Ruby..' She said to herself. 'Just look after him until help arrives.' She looks at Izuku while running her left hand through his messy green hair, which causes to smile softly at how soft his hair is.

"Very nice, good work all around. You're all heroes in my eyes, every one of you." Ruby brought her head up quickly after squeaking a bit. She and the other candidates looked over to see a short, elderly woman with gray hair that's tied in a bun. The old woman then walks up to Ruby and Izuku. "You did good too young lady."

"Oh uh. Thank you." Ruby said while laughing nervously and sees the old lady reaching into her pocket before holding out small candy.

"Here, have some gummies."

"Wow. Thanks!" Ruby can't help, but drool upon seeing the candy as the old lady gave her the gummy bears.

"Yes yes. Don't eat all of them at once." The old lady said before looking at Izuku. "Oh my goodness. You were really hurt by using your own Quirk, Sonny?"

"Can you help him?" Ruby asked.

"Of course." The old lady answered with a smile. "They don't call me Recovery Girl for nothing." She looks at the unconscious boy before puckering her lips, which really confuses Ruby until Recovery Girl's lips stretched out and placed on Izuku's head. "Give me some sugar."

"Uhh, what's she doing?" Oscar asked.

"She's using her quirk." The cat girl answered as Izuku's legs and right arm glows green before they start to heal. "Recovery Girl's quirk can heal all wounds as long as they got some stamina left. If not for her, then UA wouldn't hold these exams."

"Are you injured too young lady?" Recovery Girl asked Ruby.

"No, I'm good." Ruby answered with an awkward laugh.

"Anyone else?" Recovery Girl asked while the man with glasses looked at Izuku and Ruby.

'I wonder: what if the exam has other parameters I didn't take into account?' He asked himself before gasping. 'It's possible..'

* * *

 _One Week Later_

It's been a week after the exam. Izuku managed to make a full recovery, but he's still distraught that he couldn't even earn a single point in the exam. He's currently eating dinner with his mom, but the entire room is silent as Izuku blankly stares at his fish, worrying his mom.

"Izuku?" Inko called out. "Snap out of it."

"Huh?" Izuku finally snapped back to reality before looking at his mom.

"You're smiling at your fish. Should I be worried?" Inko asked in concern.

"Oh, sorry no. I just spaced out for a moment." Izuku reassured nervously before eating his dinner. It may have been a week, but thought of One for All and Ruby saving him continues to spiral in his mind. He may have been freaked out by the aftermath, but at the same time… it still makes him feel like he accomplished something. He did manage to say thanks to Ruby and Recovery Girl for helping him.

After eating dinner, Izuku sat at the couch and thinking about the test and how he knows that he's gonna fail BIG time. This also worries him more because he hasn't heard from All Might since the exam is over. He let out a sigh as his mom turned around and looks at him. "I know. Waiting for the results is terrible."

"I guess." Izuku admitted before his mom smiled at him.

"No matter what, I just want you to know that I'm proud of you sweetie and I think that you're pretty cool."

* * *

 _With Ruby_

"Hey Uncle Tai, where's dad?" Ruby asked as she's sitting on the couch while Taiyang and Yang are washing the dishes.

"I don't know, he said that he'll be back soon once he takes care of something." Tai said. "I just wanna say that I'm proud of you two. You two did an amazing job at the exam."

"Thanks Dad." Yang said as they hear the doorbell.

"I'll get it!" Ruby said as she ran to the door, to which Taiyang caught.

"Hey, what did I say about running indoors?" He scolded, causing Ruby to stop.

"Sorry Uncle Tai." Ruby apologized while laughing nervously. She opens the door as the delivery man gave Ruby two letter to Ruby, causing her to squeal. "Yang, our results came in!"

"Sweet!" Yang cheered as she grabs one letter. Ruby then noticed a small letter that reads [Please go to the Dagobah Municipal Beach].

"Hey Ruby, where are you going?" Yang asked, only to be stopped by Taiyang with a smirk on his face. "You're hiding something, aren't you?"

"You'll see." Taiyang said.

* * *

 _Dagobah Municipal Beach Park, few minutes later_

Ruby arrives at the park after running, but much to her surprise, she's not the only one that is here. Upon arriving and walking down the stairs, she gasped as she sees…

"Izuku?"

"R-Ruby? What are you doing here?" Izuku gasped.

"I got a note saying that I have to go here." Ruby answered while holding the note up to Izuku.

"Hey, I got the same note too." Izuku said.

"So who sent this note?" Ruby asked as she and Izuku opened their letter.

"Huh, that's weird.." Izuku said as he and Ruby took out what appears to be half of a device. They look at each other's devices and carefully puts the pieces together. They place the device down on one of the tables at the beach. Ruby cautiously presses the button on the device, turning it on as it displays a holographic video of two certain people.

"Ha ha ha! We are here as projections!" All Might laughed.

"Hey kids." Qrow greeted with his trademark smirk and chuckle.

"All Might/Dad!?" Both kids gasped. "But… how!? I thought that this letter was from UA!"

"I know it's been a while, but with great power, comes with great paperwork." All Might cleared his throat.

"Sorry for not staying in touch kids, but we wanted to make this a surprise because guess who are UA's new faculty members?" Qrow said in a slight teasing manner.

"Wait, you two are gonna be teaching at UA!?" Ruby squeals and jumps up and down with delight.

"That's crazy!" Izuku said with excitement.

"Hey Toshi, care to do the honors?" Qrow asked.

"Qrow, I told you not to call me by my real name in front of them!" All Might shouted, causing Izuku and Ruby to sweatdrop.

"Don't worry, they can keep a secret." Qrow chuckled while drinking from his flask as one of the clients came in and whispers to All Might and Qrow, causing Qrow to spit out his drink after hearing what he and All Might were told.

"Seriously!? Just our luck…" All Might sighed.

"That may have been my fault." Qrow admitted, causing Izuku and Ruby to laugh awkwardly at what they're watching.

"Anyway, Even though you passed the written exam, you still got 0 points in the practical exam. Sorry." All Might told Izuku.

"Sorry about that Izuku." Ruby said while patting him on the back in an attempt to comfort him.

"However…" Qrow took a long pause, catching the two's attention. "There are other factors. Take a look"

The tv behind All Might and Qrow turns on, revealing two people, which caught Ruby and Izuku by surprise as they saw…

"Uraraka/Oscar?" Ruby and Izuku gasped in unison.

"They showed up after the exam to talk about you, Young Midoriya. If you wanna know, listen closely." All Might said.

"Do you know Izuku Midoriya? The boy with green hair?" Oscar asked Glynda.

"He has freckles on his face like him.. And uh… it's hard to describe his face…" Uraraka said while scratching her head.

"Yes, I know who he is." Glynda answered. "Why are you two asking me?"

"We were wondering… If it's possible to give some of my points to him?" Uraraka said, shocking Izuku greatly.

"Me too!" Oscar said as he bows. "He saved her life and I feel bad for him because he didn't earn any points in the exam!"

"Please mam, give him our points!" Uraraka and Oscar begged in unison before the video stops.

"You may have a quirk, but your actions are what matters." Qrow told Izuku.

"And that's why we are here. You see, the practical exam was not graded on combat alone." All Might said as they play the video.

"Thank you for that request." Glynda said before adjusting her glasses. "But that won't be necessary. Midoriya will be just fine." The video pauses again.

"How could a hero course reject someone who is committed to saving others, no matter the consequences to himself? After all, that is what makes a hero." All Might said.

"It's true that there's combat points, but there's one more thing… There's also rescue points." Qrow said.

"A panel of judges watches, and they award points for heroic acts beyond fighting villains." Qrow and All Might said in unison. "Izuku Midoriya, 60 rescue points! Ruby Rose, 75 rescue points! Oscar Pine and Ochako Uraraka, 45 rescue points!"

Both Ruby and Izuku gasped as both of their eyes become watery after looking at the score and realize that this means…

"You guys passed the exam!" All Might and Qrow announced in unison "Welcome, Izuku and Ruby. You two are now a part of the Hero Academia."

"WE DID IT!" Ruby cheered as she hugs Izuku, causing him to blush madly. "Oh! Sorry!"

"I-It's fine." Izuku stuttered before the two look at each other before laughing and giving each other a high five.

"Let's do our best and go beyond Plus Ultra!"

* * *

My RWBY Academia Ending 1 (Uso - SID)

 **Ano hi mita sora akaneiro no sora wo**

 **Nee kimi wa oboete imasuka**

 _The scene opens with Izuku in hero costume being drawn before the drawing comes to life._

 **Yakusoku chigiri shoka no kaze ga tsutsumu**

 _The scene rotates around Izuku as All Might appears behind him. The No.1 Hero taps him on the shoulder, catching the boy's attentions as he turns around_

 **Futari yorisotta**

 _The two fades away as an animated drawing of Ruby and Qrow takes their place._

 **Muri na eago no ura**

 **Nobita kage wo kakumau**

 _The scene cuts to an animated drawing of Izuku running down the entire streets before dodging an explosion from Katsuki Bakugo, causing him to fly through the air._

 **Dakara kizukanu furi saisei wo erabu**

 _Izuku, who is now in his school uniform, flies by Eraserhead, Glynda, Present Mic, Midnight, Snipe, Recovery Girl, Cementross, Ectoplasm, Thirteen, Power Loader, and Nezu before flying by Ruby, Iida, Uraraka, Yang, and the rest of Class 1-A, with the exception of Bakugo, as they try to help Izuku, only for him to be saved by All Might, who are in their UA Uniforms. The scene cuts to different comic panels of the students and teachers of Class 1-A._

 **Teeburu no ue no furuenai shirase machistuzukete**

 _The scene cuts to an animated drawing of a bar with Kurogiri talking to a pondering Tomura Shigaraki, who is slowly getting frustrated, but happy at the same time._

 **Kuuhaku no yoru kuru hazu no nai asa mo**

The entire scene gets covered by Kurogiri's purple mist as the Cinder and Roman walks out of the portal before using their quirks.

 **Zenbu wakattetanda**

 _The scene cuts to a silver glares along with a green and red aura before revealing Ruby and Izuku with determined looks on their faces._

 **Ano hi mita sora akaneiro no sora wo**

 **Nee kimi omoidasu deshou**

 _Ruby and Izuku continue to alongside with the rest of Class 1-A while hopping onto different cliffs for Hero training as All-Might, Qrow, Glynda, and Eraserhead appear_

 **Hatasenakatta yakusoku wo idaite**

 **Futari arukidasu**

 _The five then stops as the entire scene changes to the entire building of UA High with everybody standing in front of the building before the entire scene zooms out, revealing to be the final page of a comic book with the words 'My RWBY Academia' on the front cover._

* * *

(A/N)

And that is it for Chapter 3 and holy crap, I finally got this story updated!

I know this chapter isn't a lot in comparison of the previous two, but I hope you guys like it.

As you may have noticed, there's an update in the opening and the appearance of Oscar Pine. I was thinking about this, but I decided to swap out Mineta so Oscar can be a part of Class 1-A. I don't really hate Mineta, believe me, there's another character in MHA that I hate even more, but man this guy is annoying. The concept of Mineta's quirk is interesting, it's just that he never really appeal to me personality wise. There's a reason why I prefer Roshi, Jiraiya, and Sanji over Mineta.

Set 2 for the shipping poll will be coming out, so be sure to keep an eye on that.

Fave, Follow, PM, and Review if you like this story.

Next Time: What I Can Do For Now


	4. What I can do for Now

(A/N)

Hello and welcome back to My RWBY Academia.

Apologies for the delay, I've been struggling with schoolwork, so I got less time for the stories, so I'm hoping that I can update more when I get the chance.

I'm surprised that a lot of people like chapter 3, but I guess life's full of surprises.

Anyway, here are the results from the poll and the confirmed ships via process of elimination:

Jaune x Pyrrha (12 votes)

Nora x Ren (11 votes)

Tenya x Mei (10 votes)

Momo x Oscar (10 votes)

Mina x Kirishima (10 votes)

Kyoka x Kaminari (4 votes)

I honestly wanted Uraraka and Oscar to win, but I wasn't expecting that people wanted Momo and Oscar. If you got a reason for why you vote for those two and if you got a pairing for Uraraka, post a review or pm me.

To recap what happened last time, Izuku took the entrance exam. Izuku used One for All for the first time, but injured his arm and leg in the process. He thought that he fail the exam for not earning points, but it turns out that he earned points for saving Ruby and Uraraka and got accepted into UA.

With the first day of school on the way, what'll be in store for our new UA students?

It's time to go Plus Ultra and get started!

* * *

My RWBY Academia Opening 1 (The Day - Porno Graffiti)

 _The scene opens with quick close up shots of All Might, White Rose (aka Summer Rose), and Blackwing (aka Qrow Branwen)_

 **Shizukesa ga shimikomu  
you de iki wo tometa gozen goji**

 _Scene changes to Izuku and Ruby standing back to back in a middle of a bright gold light as they slowly look up to see the three Pro Heroes._

 **Hijou kaidan de tsume wo kamu  
Asu wa docchi da?**

 _Izuku slowly reaches out his hand towards All Might while Ruby does the same towards Summer and Qrow._

 **THE DAY HAS COME**

 _The three Pro Heroes slowly looks over their shoulders to see the two kids as Summer suddenly disappears after her entire body turned into a bunch of rose petals as they were blown away, causing Ruby's eyes to get watery before making a serious face along with Izuku._

 **(Guitar Solo)**

 _Quick flashes of Uraraka, Iida, Bakugo, Weiss, Yang, Tsuyu, Kirishima, Blake, Oscar, Momo, Kaminari, Jiro, Sero, Tokoyami, Aoyama, Ojiro, Mina, Sato, Shoji, Koda, Toro, and Shoto appears on screen before it finally stops at the logo: My RWBY Academia._

 **Keshite akenai yoru mo  
Furi tuzukete yamanai ame mo  
Kono rokudemonai sekai ni wa arun da yo**

 _Izuku looks up at the rainy sky for a brief moment before frowning and walking away. Ruby sees this and runs up to him while attempting to cheer him up._

 **Sukoshi mo hen de wa nai no  
Madoromi ni ashi wo torareteru  
Anata wo semete iru wake ja nain da yo  
**

 _As they keep walking, Izuku thinks about all of the notes about every hero that he wrote down. Ruby stops right in front of him and gives him an encouraging smile, brightening his mood a bit._

 **Hitori kuusou ni asobu**

 _A serious Izuku is looking away from a serious Bakugo as the background shows them when they were little kids._

 **Soko de**

 _The Scene changes to a serious Ruby facing a serious Weiss as she has a prideful look on her face._

 **omoi egaita koto made hajiru no kai?**

 _The four heroes in training scowls for a moment before charging in as they're now in their hero costumes.. Izuku and Bakugo's fists clashes with each other while Ruby and Weiss use their quirks to launch themselves forward before an explosion occur as Shigaraki and Cinder appear with a dreadful glare in their eyes. All Might clenches his fists before throwing punches while Qrow takes out his weapon Harbinger before running in alongside the Symbol of Peace._

 **Karami au meikyuu meikyuu  
Sore demo yuku to iu no?**

 _Qrow begins fighting through a huge wave of villains before clashing with Roman while All Might clashes fists with Nomu, causing the entire ground to shake due to the sheer intensity of their fight._

 **Chiisaki tabibito ga  
kanaderu hajimari no kane no ne**

 _Kurogiri expands his head as he covers the entire screen with dark foggy mist. The fog disappears as more villains appear, only for them to be taken down by Glynda and Aizawa (aka Eraserhead)._

 **Yuku atemo DON'T KNOW DON'T KNOW  
Hontou wa kowain ja nai no?**

 _Uraraka places her hands together before floating while smiling before Iida performs a roundhouse with his legs. Blake leaps in the air by using shadow clones as Tsuyu bounces in the air while carrying a nervous Oscar with her tongue. Shoto then slides in the air with his Ice Quirk while Weiss creates multiple glyphs to hop on before thrusting her blade._

 **Fumidasu sono ippo ippo ga kaete yukeru sa**

 _Kirishima hardens his skin before punching the air while Yang let out a battle cry as her eyes turn red before launching herself forward. Bakugo flies through the air by creating explosions before spinning and slamming his hand down while creating a bigger explosion._

 **THE DAY HAS COME**

 _Ruby and Izuku runs forward side-by-side before Izuku throws a punch while Ruby takes out her Scythe and swings it. The two heroes continues to shout as they charge towards Shigaraki and Cinder, who are charging towards them with Cinder holding a blade in her hand. The two sides clashes with each other, creating an explosion before the rest of their classmates appears for a brief moment. The scene cuts to Class 1-A standing in front of UA High with All Might, Glynda, Aizawa, and Qrow behind them._

* * *

What I Can Do For Now

 _Xiao Long Household_

"What!? Uncle Qrow is gonna be a teacher at UA!?" Yang literally gasped and squealed at the news that Ruby told her.

"I know, this is gonna be awesome!" Ruby cheered.

"I'm so proud of you two." Taiyang said before hugging the two girls affectionately.

"Dad, we're not little kids anymore!" Yang complained.

"Oh no, you're not escaping from Papa Bear's special Bear Hug!" Taiyang laughed as he made sure that his arms are holding his two favorite little girls are in place.

"Uncle Tai, I can't breathe!" Ruby whined as the three continue to have a playful, yet awkward family wrestling match.

"Oh you're asking for it Dad!" Yang and Ruby formed a smirk before overpowering Taiyang, causing him to flail his arms around before falling on his back.

"Wow, you two have gotten strong!" Taiyang laughed.

"How can you guys make so much noise at 8 pm at night?" The three stopped laughing and awkwardly get back on their feet before turning around to see Qrow, who has a deadpan expression on his face.

The four continue to look at each other before they burst into laughter for a brief moment. After they stop laughing, Qrow walks up to Ruby and Yang with a smirk.

"Congrats on getting into UA kids." He said while holding his hands up, causing his daughter and niece to give the misfortune hero a high five.

"This calls for a celebration." Taiyang said as he goes into the kitchen before coming out and placing a bunch on food on the table. "Enjoy."

"Wow, thanks!" Ruby and Yang cheered before the entire family sits down and starts eating.

"So how was the exam?" Taiyang said.

"It was pretty good." Yang answered while eating. She and Ruby start explaining the people that they met during the entrance exam, how they have to face giant robots, and many more.

"I can't wait for April to come." Ruby said with a soft smile.

"Well you two better make sure that you keep up with your training." Qrow said while drinking from his flask. "You don't want to be slacking off or else you're gonna be far behind the others."

"Don't worry Uncle Qrow." Yang said before pounding her fists together. "I'm gonna give it my all."

"I'm gonna do my best Dad!" Ruby cheered while holding a fist in the air.

"Hehe, you two got spirit." Qrow chuckled as he he leans back on his chair a bit, only for it to fall back and break in the process.

"Good luck with fixing that." Taiyang said, causing Qrow to sigh.

"Thanks for the encouragement…" Qrow said back in a sarcastic tone before getting back up and starts picking up the broken pieces of the chair while Ruby and Yang can't help but chuckle.

Once everyone finish eating, Ruby and Yang went upstairs to their room before changing into their pajamas. Yang is now wearing an orange tank top with black shorts while Ruby is wearing a black tank top with a pink heat on the center long white pants decorated with pink roses.

"Hey Yang." Ruby said before getting on her bed. "Do you think mom will be proud of us..?"

Yang looks at her little cousin with a slight serious, yet shock look on her face. She then lets out a sigh before smiling. "Yes Ruby. She'll definitely be proud of us. Come on, we better get some sleep. Good night Ruby."

"Good night Yang." Ruby said before Yang turns around so she can sleep. Ruby on the other hand can't help, but think about what happened at the entrance exam. 'Izuku's new quirk.. Is it possible for quirks to suddenly appear like that…? Maybe I should talk to Dad about this.' She thought to herself before she goes to sleep.

* * *

 _April, Midoriya Residence, morning_

It's currently 7:30 am and Izuku is now packing up so he can be ready for his first day of school at UA. Izuku is now currently wearing the male uniform. The uniform consists of a gray suit underneath a white dress shirt, red necktie, dark gray pants, and his usual red shoes.

"Izuku, are you all set?" Inko asked.

"Yeah." Izuku answered.

"Are you sure? You didn't just pack action figures, right?" Inko asked again.

"I got everything Mom." Izuku answered before grabbing his backpack and walks to the door. "I gotta go. I don't wanna be late."

"Izuku." Inko called out, causing the boy to stop and look at his mom, who is smiling while her eyes are watery. "I'm really proud of you. Your father would be proud too."

Izuku can't help but blush and smile at his mom. "I'll see you soon." With that, he walks out of his apartment and starts making his way to the train station.

"Hey!" Izuku stops once he heard someone calling him before he turns around and blushes a bit as he sees Ruby running. Speaking of Ruby, she's now currently wearing the female uniform for UA. Ruby's uniform consists of the same gray vest over a white dress shirt and red necktie, but with a dark green skirt, black tights, and black shoes with red soles. Another thing she added to her uniform is a red hooded cloak attached to the blazer of the vest.

"H-Hi Ruby." Izuku said as he slightly and awkwardly advert his eyes away from his friend so he won't end up staring at her. "Where's Yang?"

"Uncle Tai is dropping her off, so I decided to get there myself." Ruby answered as she took a minute to breath.

"Oh, she made it in? That's good." Izuku said with a small smile. 'Wow, she looks so good in that uniform?' He thought.

"Come on, let's go before we're late!" Ruby said before grabbing Izuku's arm and drags him along as she runs.

"Wait, I can walk!" Izuku cried out as he gets dragged by his energetic friend before the two hopped onto the train. Upon sitting down, Izuku is holding his right arm and rubs it. "I thought my arm is gonna get pulled off…"

"Sorry if I was a little rough Izuku." Ruby apologized. "I'm just really excited for today."

"I-It's fine." Izuku reassured, causing the silver eye girl to sigh in relief. The two continue to talk on the train while watching the news on their phone. 'I better find a way to use my quirk without injuring myself fast.'

"Hm? Are you okay?" Ruby asked.

"Huh?" Izuku snaps out of his trance and looks at Ruby. "Oh uh yeah, I'm fine. Just thinking about how to use my quirk, that's all."

"You still don't know how to use it without hurting yourself?" Ruby asked with a worried look on her face.

"Yeah…" Izuku admitted with a sigh and looks down at his right hand.

"But I know that you can figure it out. With the right amount of training, you'll be combat ready in no time!" Ruby said with encouragement, causing Izuku to look back up. He looks at his friend with awe as the way she said makes her sound a bit like a Pro Hero, causing him to smile.

"You're right." He said while clenching his fist.

* * *

 _UA High_

Izuku and Ruby finally made it to UA after getting off the train and walking a few more blocks. The two looked up at the building before walking inside. The two took out their schedule so they can see what room they're in.

"Hey, we're in the same class!" Ruby gasped.

"Yeah, you're right." Izuku said as they both of their papers reads [Class 1-A] right next to homeroom.

"I wonder what our classmates will be like?" Ruby asked.

"Let's see.." Izuku places a hand underneath his chin as he thinks for a moment. "There are two Hero Classes with 24 students each. 7 got in through recommendations and 41 took the regular exams."

"Holy cats, they're huge!" Ruby gasped in shock as they see one of the classroom doors, which it's almost the size of the windows. "It looks like a classroom for giants!"

"Yeah, they look intimidating.." Izuku gulped before he and Ruby continue walking down the hallway until they stop in front of the door that has 1-A written on it. "This is it."

"This is gonna be so exciting." Ruby said.

"I hope so.." Izuku prayed as he doesn't want to be in the same classroom as Bakugo, the man with glasses, and the cat girl. "You ready?"

All that Ruby did in response is giving a nod to her friend before opening the door and as soon as they're about to walk in…

"Take your feet off of that desk now!"

"Huh?"

Izuku starts to feel like his luck will never fade away as two of the three people he did not wanna be classmates with are in the same classroom as him and Ruby. He and Ruby can't help, but stare at the man with glasses glaring at Bakugo, who is casually resting his feet on his desk.

"It's already the first day and you're already disrespecting property you cretin!" The man with glasses scolded.

"You're kidding me right? Did your old school put a stick up your ass, or were you born with it?" Bakugo laughed in a rude manner.

"Wow uh…" Ruby nervously laughs at the situation. "I-I'm sure things will get better."

'Looks like my luck has gotten worse..' Izuku thought to himself as he noticed the cat girl sitting in one of the desks.

"Let's start over. I'm Tenya Iida from the Somei Private Academy." Tenya greeted.

"Somei huh? So that means you think you're better than me. I'm gonna have a fun time tearing you up a new one." Bakugo said rudely.

"You would threaten me, your classmate!? Are you sure you're in the right place?" Tenya asked as Bakugo ignored what he said before noticing Ruby and Izuku by the entrance, to which Tenya and the rest of the class noticed. "It's him.."

"Ruby!" Said girl looks over and see Yang standing from her seat before she rushes over and hugs her. "I can't believe my little cousin is in the same classroom as me! This is the best day ever!"

"Sis.. you're crushing me…!" Ruby complained.

"Good morning!" Tenya greeted as he walks over to Izuku. My name is Tenya Iida from-"

"Yeah I know, I heard you." Izuku said nervously. "I-I'm Izuku Midoriya. It's super nice to meet you."

"Midoriya. You realized that there was more to the exam, didn't you?" Tenya asked.

"Oh yeah, you got a lot of rescue points. That's amazing." Yang said, looking at Izuku and Tenya.

"O-Oh um.." All that Izuku can do is stutter in response.

"You must be very perspective, and I've completely misjudged you. It pains me to admit it, but as a student, you're far superior to me." Tenya admitted.

'I find that hard to believe..' Izuku thought to himself.

"Hey! Ruby and Falling Boy!" Izuku turns around to see Uraraka, who is wearing the female uniform.

"Hey Uraraka!" Ruby greeted as the two jump up and down while holding hands.

'Whoa, it's really her.' Izuku thought before noticing a familiar boy walking to the door. "Oscar?"

"Huh?" Said person looks ahead and waves at Izuku. "Hey. You made it."

"Y-Yeah." Izuku said.

"Oh, so that's your new friend Ruby?" Yang asked.

"Huh? Oh yeah, she is." Ruby answered.

"Wow, So that's your cousin." Uraraka said with a bright smile while looking at Yang. "It's nice to meet you. I'm Ochako Uraraka. You can call me Uraraka."

"Nice to meet you too, Uraraka." Yang said. "I'm Yang."

Unbeknownst of them, Bakugo is glaring at Izuku specifically while letting out a scoff.

* * *

 **Flashback, day after Izuku got his results**

"Wow, I can't believe two of my students are going to UA High." _Taiyang said while looking at Izuku and Bakugo._ "I'm real proud of you two. Especially you, Midoriya. I wish you two best of luck."

A _fter leaving the building, Bakugo immediately slams Izuku into the wall after grabbing him by the collar._

"What did you do to pass the exam Deku!? I'm supposed to be the only one from this crappy school to get into UA, but you went and screw it all up!" _Bakugo shouted in anger._ "I've told you to not apply!"

 _Much to Bakugo's surprise, Izuku grabbed his hand while trembling._ "Kacchan…" _He spoke up._

"What!?" _Bakugo shouted._

"Two people told me that I can become a hero… That's why I applied…" _Izuku answered._ "Like it or not, you can't stop me!"

 **Flashback Ends**

* * *

'I'm gonna ruin that nerd…' Bakugo said to himself. 'But not until I find out how he got into UA…'

"So, what's gonna be our first day gonna be like?" Uraraka asked.

"This is gonna be the best day of our life!" Ruby cheered.

"If you're here to make friends, then you can pack up your stuff and leave."

Uraraka and Ruby looked at Izuku, Tenya, Oscar, and Yang, who looked confused. The two slowly turns around to see a middle aged man with black hair and tiresome eyes in a yellow sleeping bag.

"Welcome to UA's Hero Course." The man said before slightly opening the sleeping bag so he can drink a pouch of juice dry.

'What is this thing?' The six kids thought in unison.

"It took 8 seconds for you all to shut up. That's not gonna work, time is precious." The worn out man said as he gets out of his sleeping bag, revealing his attire, which consists of black clothing along with a white scarf and utility belt. "Rational students would understand that."

'Wow, he reminds me a lot of my dad. He does look like a Pro Hero.' Ruby thought to herself. 'Wait, does dad know him?'

"Uhh excuse me." Oscar spoke up. "Are you our…?"

"Yes. My name is Shota Aizawa, your homeroom teacher." Aizawa answered.

'He's our homeroom teacher?' Yang thought.

'Why does he look so worn out?' Izuku thought.

"Let's get started." Aizawa said as he took out blue uniforms with hints of red and white. "Put these on and head outside."

* * *

 _Outside_

After changing into their PE Uniform, everyone is standing in front of Aizawa as they're now at the training field.

"Wow, these uniforms are rather comfortable." Yang said while stretching her arms while a few students are looking at their uniforms.

"It feels weird wearing pants." A white haired girl, known as Weiss Schnee, admitted.

"Quiet down everyone." Aizawa spoke up, catching his class' attention. "Today we'll be getting started with the Quirk Assessment Test."

"Wait, a Quirk assessment test?" Ruby asked.

"But what about Orientation? We'll miss it!" Uraraka pointed out.

"If you're all aiming for the big leagues, then you can't waste time with pointless ceremonies." Aizawa said, not even looking at the gravity girl.

"This was not what I expected." The cat girl said. "I thought UA usually holds ceremonies firsts during the first day."

"That's true Blake, but that's not how I see it." Aizawa said. "Here in UA, we're not tethered by traditions. That means I get to run my class how I see fit. You've been using standardized tests for most of your lives, but you never used your quirks in the physical exams. The country's still trying to treat us like we're all created equal by not letting those with the most power excel. It's not rational. One day, the Ministry of Education will learn." He then turns to Bakugo. "Bakugo, you've earn the most points in the entrance exam. What was the farthest distance throw when you were in Junior High?"

"67 meters, I think." Bakugo recalled before catching a softball that Aizawa tossed.

"Try throwing it with your quirk." Aizawa instructed as Bakugo walks to the center of the circle. "Anything goes, just try to stay in the circle."

All that Bakugo did in response was giving his teacher a simple nod while stretching his arms. He winds up before throwing the ball into the air while creating an explosion, sending the ball high and far.

"All of you need to know your maximum capabilities." Aizawa said as he held his phone up to the class, showing the numbers 702 meters on it. "It's the most rational way of figuring out your potential as pro heroes."

"Whoa, 702 meters!? That's crazy!" A blonde man with a black lightning bolt on the right side of his hair, known as Denki Kaminari, said in disbelief.

"I wanna go, that looks fun!" A girl with pink hair and skin with two small yellow horns on her head, known as Mina Ashido, said with glee.

"Time to start this off with a Yang!" Yang joked, only to get a loud sigh from Aizawa.

"So you all think this a game huh?" He asked in a cold manner. "You have three years here to become heroes. You all think it's gonna be all games and play time?" He then makes a devious grin. "Idiots. Today, you'll compete in eight physical tests to gauge your potential. Whoever comes in last place and performs the least, will be immediately expelled."

"WHAT!?" Everyone in class gasp in shock and horror at the results of failure in the physical exams.

"Excuse me sir, but isn't that a little extreme?" Oscar asked.

"Yeah, that's not fair! All of us worked hard to get into UA!" Yang added.

"Like I said, this is my class and I can run it however I see fit." Aizawa said, making a grin that can rival the Joker. "The world's full of unfairness, so it's a hero's duty to try to combat that unfairness. If you're all aiming to be Pros, then you're gonna have to push yourself to the brink. For the next three years, UA will throw one terrible hardship after another at you. So go beyond, Plus Ultra style. Show me it's no mistake that you're here."

'I will not fail.' Weiss thought.

'I may not approve this method, but UA is the top hero program. I have no choice..' Tenya thought while taking a sip from his water bottle.

"Now, we're just wasting time by talking. Let the test begin."

* * *

 _Test 1: 50 Meter Dash_

On two separate lines, Tenya and Ruby are in position to run as the device spoke up, "Runners, on your mark. Ready…" Upon firing the gun, the two rushed forward at high speed. "3.04 seconds."

'At 50 meters, I can only go up to Third Gear.' Tenya thought to himself.

 **[Tenya Iida. Quirk: Engine! He has engines in his calves that allows him to switch between different gears, increasing his speed.]**

"Well, those two are definitely in their elements." Aizawa noted. "But speed won't help them in every test."

"I'll lighten my clothes, and my shoes." Uraraka said as she touched her shirt and shoes, causing a small pink glow to appear. The robot fired the gun as she and another blonde male with a large and muscular tail, known as Mashirao Ojiro started running. However, Ojiro finished before Uraraka can finish.

Next up are Mina with a feminine like face and blonde hair, known as Yuga Aoyama. Mina ran before what appears to be skating while Aoyama turns around and place his hands behind his head before firing a laser to propel himself to the finish, only to get a stomachache and fell on the floor.

The last two that are next to race are Izuku and Bakugo.

'Sometimes pros have to be creative in order to succeed.' Bakugo thought with a scoff.

Once the robot fired the gun, the two began to run.

"Burst Speed!" Upon creating small explosions, Bakugo dashed ahead of Izuku, finishing the race first.

"4.13 seconds. 7.02 seconds."

 **[Katsuki Bakugo. Quirk: Explosion! He can secrete nitroglycerin-like sweat from his palms and detonate it at will to create explosions. The more sweat he creates, the stronger his explosions become.]**

'It's okay Izuku.' He thought to himself. 'There's only 7 more tests. Everyone's using their quirks for all of them and getting results. So, what do I need to do? Okay, I need to control my quirk if I'm gonna pass. I can do this.'

'Come on Izuku, don't get expelled.' Ruby thought in concern.

* * *

 _Test 2: Grip Strength_

The next test is to show the person's strength by grabbing a grip device and squeeze with their fullest potential.

'Okay, keep the egg from blowing up in the microwave.' Izuku thought to himself as he tightened his grip on the device, only to get 56 kilograms.

"Wow!" A black haired man with tape like elbows, known as Hanta Sero, gasped as he looked at a tall man with six arms and a mask, known as Mezo Shoji. "You got 540 kilograms!? You're a beast!"

"Heh. My turn." Yang smirked as she closes her eyes before squeezing the device as she shouts with anger, catching everyone's attention as they see Yang radiating with a fiery aura and red eyes.

"Whoa, she got 630!?" A red haired man, known as Ejirio Kirishima, exclaimed. "Now that's manly!"

"Nailed it." Yang winked.

 **[Yang Xiao Long. Quirk: Dragon's Fury! She can gain the strength and energy of a dragon by absorbing hits she takes or just getting mad. It also lights her hair on fire and change her eye color to fiery red.]**

* * *

 _Test 3: Long Jump_

"My turn." Blake and a green haired girl, known as Tsuyu Asui, took a breather before jumping up high and propels herself upward by creating a clone made of shadows, increasing her height and allowing her to reach to the end before she lands on her feet.

 **[Blake Belladonna. Quirk: Shadowcat! She can create shadow clones of herself to distract, shield or hide herself from the enemy for a brief amount of time. She also has the reflexes and abilities of a cat along with cat ears and a tail.]**

* * *

 _Test 4: Repeated Side Step_

Standing in the middle of three lines, Oscar blinks as his eyes glow for a brief moment before he starts to move left to right at high speed before stopping to take a breather.

"My head…" Oscar groaned while placing a hand over the left side of his face. "I've gotta work on using my time wisely."

 **[Oscar Pine. Quirk: Timeshift! He can manipulate time in two ways. The first method is freezing time of someone or something within a 4 meter radius and the second method is to increase the time of his movement. However, he can only use it for about 20 seconds and constant usage of his quirk gives him a headache.]**

* * *

 _Teacher's Lounge_

Qrow and All Might, who's in his real form, are sitting at the tables while skimming through the schedules that they got.

"How's your schedule Toshinori?" Qrow asked.

"Looking good so far.." All Might answered as he continues to read through the papers. "What about you?"

"Eh." All that Qrow did in response was giving the Symbol of Peace a simple shrug. He then raised an eyebrow while looking at two papers. "Huh, what do you know. Midoriya and my daughter got the same class together."

"Who's their homeroom teacher?" All Might asked while the Misfortune Hero held up the papers in his face, causing him to gasp while widening his eyes. "Oh crap, they got Aizawa!"

"Wait what?" Qrow widened his eyes a little before looking at the papers again, shocking him even more. "Oh no… If they fail, they're gonna be singled out from the start!"

* * *

 _Test 5: Ball Throw_

Like Bakugo, the rest of the students have to throw their balls and see how far they can get with their quirks. Uraraka was first as she touched the ball for a brief moment before tossing it in the air, launching it into the stratosphere.

"Infinity!?"

"Wow, that was awesome Uraraka!" Ruby cheered.

"Ms. Rose, you're up." Aizawa called out.

All that Ruby did was giving her teacher a nod before walking up to the circle with a ball in hand.

'Focus Ruby..' She took a deep breath before winding up at crazy speed before tossing the ball in the air, launching it far.

'This is bad… I've gotta come up with some kind of game plan…' Izuku gulped. 'Everyone has at least one crazy score already…!' Izuku is up next as he nervously looked at the ball in his hand before walking to the circle. 'All that is left is this, the distance run, sit ups, and seated toe touch. It's now or never, This is my best chance of using One for All.'

"If Midoriya doesn't shape up soon, he's gonna get expelled." Tenya said.

"Of course he's gonna get expelled. He's a quirkless loser." Bakugo said, surprising those close to him.

"Hey, don't be a meanie. He does have a quirk." Ruby pouted.

"You didn't hear what he did during the entrance exam?" Blake asked, confusing Bakugo.

"Come on Izuku…" Oscar said under his breath.

'Izuku, I'm really proud of you son.'

'Young man, you too can become a hero.'

'It doesn't matter what people say about you. I think you're a hero.'

Those words of encouragement from his mom, All Might, and Ruby gave Izuku the boost to use One for All for the test and just when he's about to launch the ball, only to get 45 meters as it felt like his power was stolen.

"Huh? What gives? I was about to use it just now..." Izuku was confused about what just happened before he suddenly felt someone glaring at him.

"I've erased your quirk." Aizawa spoke up as his eyes are now glowing red as his scarf is floating around like he's using telekinesis, revealing yellow goggles around his neck. "The judges from the entrance exam weren't rational enough. Someone like you should never be allow to enroll at this school."

"Wait, you what?" Izuku suddenly gasped from noticing his goggles. "Wait, those goggles… I know you… You can cancel someone's power by looking at them.. The Erasure Hero: Eraserhead!"

"Wait, did he say Eraserhead?" Yang asked.

"Who's that?" An invisible girl, who is Toru Hagakure, asked.

"That's right.. He's one of the few Pro Heroes who works under the radar…" Ruby gasped while All Might and Qrow are watching from afar.

"I can't believe that I almost forgot about Aizawa…" Qrow sighs. "He's one of the few people I know who doesn't like the media since they interfere with our work."

"And he judges celebrity heroes like me because I look good in the spotlight." All Might added.

"You're not ready. You don't have full control over your powers." Eraserhead continued. "Were you planning on breaking your bones again? Counting on someone to save your useless body?"

"N-No, that's not what what-" Izuku suddenly gasped when Eraserhead dragged him closer by binding him with his scarf.

"No matter what your intentions are, you would be nothing but a liability in battle. You have the same reckless passion as another hero that I know. He saved 1000 lives by himself and became a legend. But even with that drive, you're worthless if you can only throw a single punch before breaking down. Sorry Midoriya, but with your power, there's no way you can become a hero." Eraserhead said before closing his eyes and releasing Izuku. "I've returned your impractical Quirk. Take your final throw, hurry up and get it over with."

"D-Did he gave Izuku some advice?" Yang asked.

"Probably told him to start packing." Bakugo scoffed, irritating both Yang and Ruby at his behavior towards Izuku.

Izuku took a deep breath while an idea suddenly pooped in his head. With that, he winds up and prepares to launch the ball.

'If I can't control my quirk, there's no way that I can be a hero!' Aizawa, Ruby, Qrow, and All Might gasped once they noticed what Izuku is doing.

"Hey, what the hell is that kid think he's doing!?" Qrow gasped in shock.

'I have to work harder than everyone else here if I wanna succeed.' Izuku thought as he makes his finger glow. "SMASH!" Upon shouting, he launched the ball high up in the air, leaving behind a force of wind to the ground, shocking everyone completely. Izuku looked at his finger, which it's now swollen and red, but is still capable of moving. "Mr. Aizawa… You see? I'm still standing."

'This kid…' Aizawa thought with a smile, impressed with what Izuku has done.

"Whoa, he threw it over 700 meters!" Oscar said.

"Is, he gonna be okay?" Blake asked, raising a brow.

"I'm sure he's fine." Yang reassured.

"Way to go Izuku!" Ruby cheered.

"It wasn't a pretty throw." The french blonde said.

"Hmph." The white haired girl simply scoffed.

'What the hell?' Bakugo was in complete shock after seeing Izuku launching the ball with his quirk. 'If he had a quirk, then he would've gotten it when we were kids! That's impossible! He's hiding something!' With a loud growl, Bakugo immediately charged at Izuku with rage. "HEY! DEKU, YOU BASTARD! TELL ME HOW YOU DID THAT OR YOU'RE DEAD!"

Izuku froze in fear and screams once he sees Bakugo charging at him.

"Stop it! Don't hurt him!" Ruby cried out and prepares to run before she sees Aizawa holding Bakugo down with his scarf while using his quirk.

"W-What the hell? Why is your scarf so damn strong?" Bakugo asked as he struggles to break free.

"My scarf is a capture weapon made of carbon fiber and a special metal alloy. Stand down." Aizawa said coldly. "It'd be wise to avoid making me use my quirk too much. It gives me serious dry eyes."

 **[Class 1-A's Homeroom Teacher, Shota Aizawa aka Eraserhead. Quirk: Erasure! He can erase anyone's quirk with a single glare. But the effects end whenever he blinks.]**

"You're wasting my time now. Whoever's up next, step up." Aizawa said as he releases Bakugo, who is walking away from Izuku.

"Hey, what's your problem?" Yang asked with anger. "He didn't do anything wrong."

"It's none of your damn business, Blondie." Bakugo said rudely before shoving her out of the way and walks away.

"Wow, what's his deal?" Yang asked with annoyance.

"Hey, are you okay?" Ruby asked as she, Uraraka and Oscar rushes over to Izuku.

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine." Izuku answered nervously.

'Until the exam, he was nothing… A little bug that I can crush if I wanted to. Just an annoying bug.' Bakugo thought in anger.

* * *

 _Few minutes later_

After the Ball Toss, the last three tests were easy, although Izuku was having difficulties with the rest. The students gathered up, waiting for the results to appear.

"All right, time to give you your results. I've ranked you all from best to worst, so you'll have a good idea of your standing." Eraserhead said as he displays the results via holographic chart.

"I'm in last place…" Izuku sighed and looks down. He then felt someone placing a hand on his shoulder, causing him to jump.

"Hey, don't feel bad." Ruby said in an attempt to cheer him up.

"Thanks, but…" Izuku can't help, but blush at how close Ruby is, causing him to awkwardly shuffle a bit. "I'm gonna be going home…"

"And I was lying. No one's going home." Aizawa spoke up, leaving the class speechless before he smirks. "That was just a rational deception to make sure you gave it your all for the test."

"WHAT!?"

"A-A rational deception!?" Oscar shouted.

"I was able to figure it out that it was a lie." Blake sighed. "But I'll admit that it was nerve racking."

"I'm surprised that you guys didn't figure that out. I'm sorry, I should've said something." A black haired girl, who is Momo Yaoyorozu, said with a hint of guilt in her voice.

'Seriously, they didn't figure that out? Pathetic..' Weiss thought with a small scoff.

"That was nerve racking huh?" Sero asked.

"Nah, I'm always up for a challenge." Yang said.

"You get it." Kirishima said with a thumbs up, to which Yang grins in return.

"That's it for today. Make sure to pick up your syllabus and read it before tomorrow morning." Aizawa said before walking towards Izuku. "Midoriya. Take this and go to the old lady so she can fix you up. Things are gonna be tougher tomorrow, when your actual training begins. Make sure to be prepared." With that, the Erasure Hero walks away.

'I managed to make it through the first day, but there's so much that I completely failed at.' Izuku thought. 'I'm starting out at the bottom, which means I have a lot more to learn… if I'm gonna achieve my dream.'

"Hey, long time no see Shota." Qrow greeted, catching the Erasure Hero's attention. "Some rotten move you've pulled today."

"All Might, Blackwing. So you two were watching." Eraserhead said. "No talk show today?"

"A rational deception huh? That's cute, but you're not exactly known for being light hearted." All Might said. "I've read your file, you literally expelled an entire class of freshman students last year. You have no problem with kicking students out that you find unworthy."

"What is this about All Might? It almost sounds like you and Blackwing have been in this corner the whole time." Aizawa smirked, shocking All Might. "Isn't it a little too early to play favorites?"

"You haven't changed one bit, have you?" Qrow chuckled. "That means you saw potential in Midoriya, huh?"

"I'll admit that he doesn't have zero potential. If that were the case, I would've sent him straight home right after school without hesitation." Eraserhead admitted. "It's cruel to let a kid to keep dreaming of something that will never come true." With that, he starts to walk away.

"Something tells me that you two won't get along.." Qrow told All Might.

"In his own strange ways, Aizawa's a kind man." All Might admitted. "But, me and him will have troubles."

* * *

 _After School_

After receiving their syllabuses, Class 1-A either leaves the building or just stuck around to hang out with one another.

"So tired…" Izuku said while walking like a zombie.

"Midoriya." Said person looked up and see Tenya and Oscar standing behind him, startling him.

"O-Oh, hi Iida, Oscar." Izuku greeted.

"Is your finger okay?" Oscar asked.

"O-Oh yeah, it's fine thanks to Recovery Girl." Izuku answered as the three starts walking. 'I need to learn how to control my power fast.'

"I still can't get over the physical exam.. It made me nervous.." Oscar admitted.

"I can understand how you feel. I was a bit concern by Mr. Aizawa's approach in class." Tenya admitted. "But I trust the school's judgement. UA is the top program. Even then, lying is still right down immoral."

"I guess we'll have to get used to it.." Oscar admitted.

"You're right, Pine." Tenya said with a smile.

'Wow, I thought he was scary, but it turns out that he's pretty nice.' Izuku admitted with a smile before noticing Blake, who is reading a book near the entrance. "Huh?"

"What's wrong Midoriya?" Tenya asked before noticing the cat girl. "Good evening!"

"Hm?" Blake turns around to see the boys walking up to them and gave them a small wave before she turns to Izuku. "Aren't you the one from the opening ceremony?"

"Y-Yeah, that's me. I-I'm Izuku Midoriya." Izuku laughed nervously. "You're Belladonna, right?"

"You can call me Blake." Blake said. "I gotta say, you left us speechless during the entrance and physical exams. What's up with your quirk?"

"O-Oh that. W-Well um." Izuku stuttered. "I-It's just a downside."

"Well, with how perspective you are, I'm sure you'll figure out how to control it Midoriya." Blake said with a soft smile.

'Wow, she's just as nice as Iida and Oscar..' Izuku thought.

"Hey, there you are!" The four turn around to see Ruby, Yang, and Uraraka running towards them. "Are you going to the station?"

"Mind if we join you?" Yang asked.

"Oh, you're the infinity girl." Tenya said. "And you two are Rose and Xiao Long, right?"

"Yup, but I prefer being called Yang." Yang said.

"That's right. Ruby Rose." Ruby giggled.

"I'm Ochako Uraraka." Uraraka greeted. "Let's see… You're Tenya Iida, Oscar Pine, Blake Belladonna, and Deku Midoriya, right?"

"Huh!?" Izuku literally jumped when Uraraka calls her by that nickname.

"That's a weird name…" Blake admitted.

"Uraraka, his name is Izuku." Ruby said.

"Really? I thought his name was Deku because that Bakugo guy called him that." Uraraka said, confused.

"W-Well, Deku is what Kacchan called me to pick on me." Izuku answered nervously.

"Seriously?" Oscar asked.

"That's unsportsmanlike." Tenya said.

"Well that explains it.." Yang sighs, obviously remembering Bakugo's attitude and behavior. "I thought I heard that name before…"

"Oh, I didn't realize it. I'm sorry." Uraraka apologized. She then perked up while clenching a fist. "But you know what? I like Deku. It could make a great hero name."

"You know what, yeah. It sounds like it could mean, Someone who can achieve. Plus, I think it's a cute nickname." Ruby giggled.

"Yeah, it does sound kinda cute~." Yang admitted.

"YOUCANCALLMEDEKUIFYOULIKE!" Deku squeaked as his face is bright red after hearing their compliments.

"Wait, just like that?" Oscar said in disbelief.

"Weren't you saying that it was an insult?" Tenya asked.

"You know, you got that confuse with the word Dekiru. Deku means Someone who can't achieve." Blake stated before looking at Izuku. "Why did you suddenly accept that name?"

"A paradigm shift! My whole has been turned upside down!" Izuku said while looking away and covering his face to hide his blush.

"Uhh Deku, are you okay?" Ruby asked, completely oblivious of Izuku's current situation.

"I-I'm fine." Izuku stuttered as the seven friends start walking to the train station while having a nice conversation with each other. Something tells him that even though his first day wasn't all that great, he was able to make some friends and his days at UA is gonna get better from here.

* * *

 _Xiao long Household_

"We're home." Yang said as she and Ruby entered the house before taking off their backpacks.

"Hey girls." Taiyang greeted. "How was your first day of school?"

"It was crazy." Ruby said. "We've made some new friends over there."

"That's good. What about orientation?" Qrow asked.

"We didn't have orientation.. Our homeroom teacher made us take physical exams instead." Yang answered.

"Wait seriously?" Taiyang asked. "What's your teacher's name?"

"I think it's Shota Aizawa." Ruby recalled.

"Aizawa huh?" Qrow asked.

"You know him Uncle Qrow?" Yang asked.

"Yeah, me and him go way back." Qrow chuckled. "He may be serious and cold, but he's a good guy once you get to know him."

"Although I don't like his teaching methods." Taiyang admitted.

"By the way, you kids did great during the exams." Qrow said.

"Wait, how did you know that?" Yang asked, confused.

'Crap..' Qrow cursed to himself before chuckling nervously. "W-Well uh…"

"You were watching us the whole time and I bet you know that Mr. Aizawa lied in the first place, did you?" Yang asked in anger.

"Uhh maybe?" Qrow answered with a nervous laugh.

"Dad!" Ruby whined.

"Seriously Qrow?" Taiyang sighed.

"Hey, wait a minute. I was studying the classes' moves, you know, coming up ideas for lessons." Qrow said with a sweatdrop as his family continue to give him the deadly glare. "Oh just my luck…"

* * *

My RWBY Academia Ending 1 (Uso - SID)

 **Ano hi mita sora akaneiro no sora wo**

 **Nee kimi wa oboete imasuka**

 _The scene opens with Izuku in hero costume being drawn before the drawing comes to life._

 **Yakusoku chigiri shoka no kaze ga tsutsumu**

 _The scene rotates around Izuku as All Might appears behind him. The No.1 Hero taps him on the shoulder, catching the boy's attentions as he turns around_

 **Futari yorisotta**

 _The two fades away as an animated drawing of Ruby and Qrow takes their place._

 **Muri na eago no ura**

 **Nobita kage wo kakumau**

 _The scene cuts to an animated drawing of Izuku running down the entire streets before dodging an explosion from Katsuki Bakugo, causing him to fly through the air._

 **Dakara kizukanu furi saisei wo erabu**

 _Izuku, who is now in his school uniform, flies by Eraserhead, Glynda Present Mic, Midnight, Snipe, Recovery Girl, Cementross, Ectoplasm, Thirteen, Power Loader, and Nezu before flying by Ruby, Tenya, Uraraka, Yang, and the rest of Class 1-A, with the exception of Bakugo, as they try to help Izuku, only for him to be saved by All Might, who are in their UA Uniforms. The scene cuts to different comic panels of the students and teachers of Class 1-A._

 **Teeburu no ue no furuenai shirase machistuzukete**

 _The scene cuts to a animated drawing of a bar with Kurogiri talking to a pondering Tomura Shigaraki, who is slowly getting frustrated, but happy at the same time._

 **Kuuhaku no yoru kuru hazu no nai asa mo**

 _The entire scene gets covered by Kurogiri's purple mist as the Cinder and Roman walks out of the portal before using their quirks._

 **Zenbu wakattetanda**

 _The scene cuts to a silver glares along with a green aura and a red aura before revealing to be Ruby and Izuku with determined looks on their faces._

 **Ano hi mita sora akaneiro no sora wo**

 **Nee kimi omoidasu deshou**

 _Ruby and Izuku continues running with the rest of Class 1-A while hopping onto different cliffs for Hero training as All-Might, Qrow, Glynda, and Eraserhead appear_

 **Hatasenakatta yakusoku wo idaite**

 **Futari arukidasu**

 _The five then stops as the entire scene changes to the entire building of UA High with everybody standing in front of the building before the entire scene zooms out, revealing to be the final page of a comic book with the words 'My RWBY Academia' on the front cover._

* * *

(A/N)

And that is it for Chapter 4!

Finally got this done, apologies for the slow update.

I hope that you guys enjoy this chapter. I think it was pretty good. I would like to thank The 3rd Dragneel for proofreading this. Also, for where Qrow stands as a teacher, I can see him as a teacher assistance for Aizawa for their similar mindset and personalities or All Might for how close they are.

Speaking of Qrow, I would like to take a minute to say that I'm sad that Vic Mignogna will no longer be voicing Qrow for RWBY. I can understand the reasons behind it, but I still feel bad that he has to go through all of that. However, I will still love Vic Mignogna, no matter what people say about him. I wish you lots of luck Vic, you'll always be my one of my favorite voice actor.

With that out of the way, what do you think of the chapter? Who do you want to see Uraraka with for a shipping? Post a review or pm. And if you like this story, be sure to favorite and follow.

Next Time: Heroic Trials


	5. Heroic Trials

(A/N)

Hello and welcome back to another chapter of My RWBY Academia.

I finally got the chance to work on this popular story. I apologize in advance, college is keeping me busy, especially since this'll be my last term before I get my Associates Degree.

I'm also glad that you guys like the previous chapter, keep up the support.

To recap what happened last time, Ruby, Yang, and Izuku arrived at UA High for their first day of school and became quick friends with Tenya Iida, Blake Belladonna, Oscar Pine, and Ochako Uraraka. During their first day, they meet their homeroom teacher, Shota Aizawa aka Eraserhead. Aizawa made the students take a quirk assessment test to see where everyone is at. Izuku came in last place, but was encouraged to do better after Aizawa lied to the entire class about expulsion.

With the first day of school out of the way, what'll be in store for our heroes in training on their second day of school?

To find out the answer, it's time to go Plus Ultra and get started!

* * *

 **My RWBY Academia Opening 1 (The Day - Porno Graffiti)**

 _The scene opens with quick close up shots of All Might, White Rose (aka Summer Rose), and Blackwing (aka Qrow Branwen)_

 **Shizukesa ga shimikomu  
you de iki wo tometa gozen goji**

 _Scene changes to Izuku and Ruby standing back to back in a middle of a bright gold light as they slowly look up to see the three Pro Heroes._

 **Hijou kaidan de tsume wo kamu  
Asu wa docchi da?**

 _Izuku slowly reaches out his hand towards All Might while Ruby does the same towards Summer and Qrow._

 **THE DAY HAS COME**

 _The three Pro Heroes slowly looks over their shoulders to see the two kids as Summer suddenly disappears after her entire body turned into a bunch of rose petals as they were blown away, causing Ruby's eyes to get watery before making a serious face along with Izuku._

 **(Guitar Solo)**

 _Quick flashes of Uraraka, Iida, Bakugo, Weiss, Yang, Tsuyu, Kirishima, Blake, Oscar, Momo, Kaminari, Jiro, Sero, Tokoyami, Aoyama, Ojiro, Mina, Sato, Shoji, Koda, Toro, and Shoto appears on screen before it finally stops at the logo: My RWBY Academia._

 **Keshite akenai yoru mo  
Furi tuzukete yamanai ame mo  
Kono rokudemonai sekai ni wa arun da yo**

 _Izuku looks up at the rainy sky for a brief moment before frowning and walking away. Ruby sees this and runs up to him while attempting to cheer him up._

 **Sukoshi mo hen de wa nai no  
Madoromi ni ashi wo torareteru  
Anata wo semete iru wake ja nain da yo  
**

 _As they keep walking, Izuku thinks about all of the notes about every hero that he wrote down. Ruby stops right in front of him and gives him an encouraging smile, brightening his mood a bit._

 **Hitori kuusou ni asobu**

 _A serious Izuku is looking away from a serious Bakugo as the background shows them when they were little kids._

 **Soko de**

 _The Scene changes to a serious Ruby facing a serious Weiss as she has a prideful look on her face._

 **omoi egaita koto made hajiru no kai?**

 _The four heroes in training scowls for a moment before charging in as they're now in their hero costumes.. Izuku and Bakugo's fists clashes with each other while Ruby and Weiss use their quirks to launch themselves forward before an explosion occur as Shigaraki and Cinder appear with a dreadful glare in their eyes. All Might clenches his fists before throwing punches while Qrow takes out his weapon Harbinger before running in alongside the Symbol of Peace._

 **Karami au meikyuu meikyuu  
Sore demo yuku to iu no?**

 _Qrow begins fighting through a huge wave of villains before clashing with Roman while All Might clashes fists with Nomu, causing the entire ground to shake due to the sheer intensity of their fight._

 **Chiisaki tabibito ga  
kanaderu hajimari no kane no ne**

 _Kurogiri expands his head as he covers the entire screen with dark foggy mist. The fog disappears as more villains appear, only for them to be taken down by Glynda and Aizawa (aka Eraserhead)._

 **Yuku atemo DON'T KNOW DON'T KNOW  
Hontou wa kowain ja nai no?**

 _Uraraka places her hands together before floating while smiling before Iida performs a roundhouse with his legs. Blake leaps in the air by using shadow clones as Tsuyu bounces in the air while carrying a nervous Oscar with her tongue. Shoto then slides in the air with his Ice Quirk while Weiss creates multiple glyphs to hop on before thrusting her blade._

 **Fumidasu sono ippo ippo ga kaete yukeru sa**

 _Kirishima hardens his skin before punching the air while Yang let out a battle cry as her eyes turn red before launching herself forward. Bakugo flies through the air by creating explosions before spinning and slamming his hand down while creating a bigger explosion._

 **THE DAY HAS COME**

 _Ruby and Izuku runs forward side-by-side before Izuku throws a punch while Ruby takes out her Scythe and swings it. The two heroes continues to shout as they charge towards Shigaraki and Cinder, who are charging towards them with Cinder holding a blade in her hand. The two sides clashes with each other, creating an explosion before the rest of their classmates appears for a brief moment. The scene cuts to Class 1-A standing in front of UA High with All Might, Glynda, Aizawa, and Qrow behind them._

* * *

 **Heroic Trials**

 _UA High_

"Aww, I was hoping for something fun." Yang whined with a pout after she, Ruby, Blake, Izuku, Uraraka, Oscar, and Tenya looked at their schedules. The group are now making their way to the entrance after they got off the train.

"It takes more than hero work to pass UA." Blake stated.

"Yes. We need the proper education that the school provides for us." Tenya agreed. "It gives us a better grasp on how to manage our hero and social life much more efficiently."

"Now that you've mentioned it, you're right. Hero and Academic educations are both necessary for a hero. If one focuses on just one study, then they're not gonna adapt and they won't evolve properly…" Once again, Izuku starts muttering nonstop, unintentionally drawing attention to himself.

"Wow, he talks really fast." Uraraka admitted with an awkward laugh.

"Does he always do that?" Blake asked while sweatdropping.

"You'll get use to it." Ruby reassured before looking at her friend with a concerned look on her face. "I hope…"

"At least Midoriya takes his studies very seriously." Tenya admitted, but he does feel a little bit uncomfortable on the inside.

"Izuku, you're scaring the other students." Oscar spoke up with a sheepish laugh. "Think you can tone it down a little?"

"Huh?" Izuku snaps out of his trance and looks around, noticing that some of the students are giggling at him. He then covered his mouth before blushing in embarrassment. "Was I too loud?"

"A little…" Blake answered.

"Sorry…" Izuku apologized. "Bad habit."

"Hey, don't sweat it Deku. We all have bad habits." Yang said, causing Izuku to slightly jump at the nickname. "Huh? What's wrong?"

"Oh, I'm still not used to hearing you guys call me Deku." Izuku admitted with a sigh.

"Understandable due to your past with Bakugo." Tenya said, placing a hand underneath his chin. Just hearing the name makes Yang roll her eyes with disgust.

"I don't get it. Why is he like that?" Yang asked. "It's just messed up on how he treats others, especially you."

"Well…" Izuku sighed as thinking about his past history with his former childhood friend sends a shiver down his spine.

"Is something wrong, Deku?" Uraraka asked.

"You don't have to tell us about it." Blake reassured.

"No, I might as well tell you." Izuku said. "Me and Kacchan knew each other when we were in kindergarten."

"All the way back to when you were kids?" Oscar asked.

"Yeah…" Izuku admitted with a small sigh. "We both look up to All Might and we used to do a lot of things together. But then…" Izuku's eyes become a little watery when he pause for a moment before saying- "When he developed a quirk… He changed. He start to become more violent and think he's above everyone else because he was the first to develop a quirk out of everyone in our class. And that's when he started bullying me because I couldn't do anything… That's where I got the nickname from… Defenseless Izuku…" He finished his story with a long sigh.

"Wow… I can't imagine what it's like to be in your shoes." Yang admitted, feeling so sorry for the green haired boy.

"So his twisted superiority complex was the source of his behavior." Tenya concluded.

"I'm so sorry you went through all of that." Uraraka apologized.

"It's fine Uraraka.." Izuku reassured before looking down. "Despite all of that, I still follow him. Because while I hate his behavior, I still admire him for his abilities, confidence, and his bravery."

"Now that you've mentioned it, he did got the best score in the entrance exam in terms of combat points." Blake mentioned.

"When did the bullying start happening?" Ruby asked.

"I will never forget that day…" Izuku said. "Me, Kacchan, and our other friends are walking in the forest, but Kacchan fell off a small bridge into a stream. I tried to help him and even asked if he's okay, but he thinks that I was making fun of him and refused my help."

"Ok, that guy seriously needs to get it together." Yang admitted with a huff.

"So, back at the entrance exam and the fitness test, when you used your quirk." Oscar brought up. "You got that nickname because you can't do a lot with your quirk?"

"Y-Yeah, that's why I'm called Deku.." Izuku lied with a nervous laugh, but is able to make sure that it's the truth.

"What? That's not true. He was quirkless." Ruby spoke up, causing Izuku to froze while the rest looks at Ruby and Izuku with confusion. "Isn't that right Deku?"

"What?" Izuku starts laughing nervously while flailing his arms around. "I don't know what you're talking about Ruby. T-That's not what I told you. I-I do have a quirk. It's just very dangerous when I'm using. Yeah… Dangerous."

Ruby was about to speak up before noticing the look in Izuku's eyes. She blinks a few times until she realized that he doesn't want anyone to find out that he was quirkless and that he magically got a quirk by the time of the entrance exam.

"Oh, that's right. I forgot that you did have a quirk." Ruby chuckled in embarrassment. "Silly me." She then looks at her phone to check the time. "Oh, look at that! There's only a few minutes left before class starts, we should head inside!" With that, she starts running towards the building while dragging Izuku with her.

"Ruby wait!" Izuku shouted as he felt like a doll by the way Ruby is pulling him.

"Don't run on school ground!" Tenya shouted.

"What was that about?" Uraraka asked.

"Not sure…" Blake admitted, unaware of Bakugo scoffing in the background before making his way to the building.

"Ruby, we're gonna crash! Please slow down!" Izuku begged.

"Huh?" Ruby looks ahead and was about to stop, but was too late as she and Izuku crash into someone. "Oww…"

"I thought I was gonna lose an arm…" Izuku wheezed.

"Oh my gosh, are you guys okay!?" Yang asked in concern, running over to them with Tenya, Uraraka, Oscar, and Blake trailing behind her.

"I think so…" Izuku groaned while Oscar and Tenya help him back up. "How about you Ruby?"

"I'm okay…" Ruby reassured with a groan while Uraraka helps her back up.

"Are you insane!?" The group froze for a second before turning around to see Weiss, getting back up by herself and picking up her papers.

"I'm so sorry!" Ruby apologized.

"Sorry?! Do you have any idea of the damage you could have caused, you dolt?" Weiss shouted, causing Ruby to feel offended. She then noticed the paper in Izuku's hand after he picked it up. "Give me that." She demanded as she snatched the paper out of his hand, causing him to yelp.

"I-I was just trying to help." Izuku stuttered. "W-We didn't know you were there, honest!"

"Hey, they said that we're sorry and he was trying to help out." Yang said, walking towards Weiss. "You don't have to be rude to them."

Weiss let out a simple scoff, causing Yang to growl while her eyes turn red. Uraraka and Blake pulled her back to prevent a rather...explosive confrontation. Tenya noticed the situation before stepping in between the two girls.

"Please, there's no need for this unhealthy behavior to occur." He said, trying to break up the fight. "Let's settle this in the most appropriate manner."

"Here." Weiss sighed before holding out a book. "Read this and don't talk to me again." She said coldly, shocking Tenya and everyone else before walking away.

"Man, she's cold like an Ice Queen." Yang sighed.

"Who was that?" Uraraka asked.

"That emblem…" Izuku said, remembering that he saw a fancy blue snowflake on the paper he was holding. "She's a member of the Schnee Family!"

"The Schnee Family?" Oscar gasped.

"What's up with that?" Yang asked.

"I remember now." Tenya spoke up. "She used to attend Somei with me, but I only saw her in the hallways a few times. That's Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Family name and one of the recommended students here in UA."

"They're a wealthy company that specialize in selling dust and some of them are even pro heroes." Blake stated while they head inside. Meanwhile, Weiss looks behind her for a brief moment before looking ahead.

'Why would someone like those two are even allow to attend UA?'

* * *

 _Class Time_

The entire class is filled as everyone are in their assigned seats: Column A has Yuga Aoyama in seat 1, Mina Ashido in seat 2, Tsuyu Asui in seat 3, Tenya Iida in seat 4, Ochako Uraraka in seat 5, and Yang Xiao Long in seat 6. Column B has Mashirao Ojiro in seat 7, Denki Kaminari in seat 8, Eijiro Kirishima in seat 9, Blake Belladonna in seat 10, Koji Koda in seat 11, and Rikido Sato in seat 12. Column C has Mezo Shoji in seat 13, Kyoka Jiro in seat 14, Hanta Sero in seat 15, Ruby Rose in seat 16, Fumikage Tokoyami in seat 17, and Shoto Todoroki in seat 18. And Column D has Weiss Schnee in seat 19, Toru Hagakure in seat 20, Katsuki Bakugo in seat 21, Izuku Midoriya in seat 22, Oscar Pine in seat 23, and Momo Yaoyorozu in seat 24.

Most of their classes are basic: Present Mic as their English teacher, R-Rated Hero: Midnight as their Hero Art History teacher, Cemtentross as their Literature teacher, and Ectoplasm as their Mathematics teacher. Afterwards, it's lunchtime as everyone in the cafeteria has various dishes made by the Cook Hero: Lunch Rush.

* * *

 _Afternoon_

"I am… Here!"The entire classroom turns around to the door and sees All Might entering the room while hanging by the door. "Coming through the door like a hero!"

"I can't believe that it's really All Might." Kaminari said in awe.

"Hehe, it's not just All Might that'll be teaching you kids." The students gasped in surprise, mostly Ruby and Yang, after they see Qrow walking in the room with a chuckle. "Welcome to Hero Studies."

"Dad!?" Ruby couldn't contain her excitement as both All Might and her dad are gonna be teaching her class today.

"No way, Blackwing and All Might are teachers? Man, this year's gonna be awesome!" Kirishima exclaimed while clenching his fist.

"Hey look, isn't All Might wearing his Silver Age costume?" Tsuyu pointed out while All Might marches to the front podium.

"Now this day is gonna get exciting!" Yang cheered.

"Oh man, I'm getting goosebumps. It's so retro." Ojiro said with a smile.

"Wow, Blackwing's costume is so much cooler in person…!" Izuku squealed to himself. He has only seen the Misfortune Hero on TV and videos, so getting to see him and his costume in person is like a dream come true. Qrow's costume consisted of a black masquerade mask that resembles a crow, red cape, black suit with fainted red highlights, and boots.

"Welcome to the most important class at UA High. Think of it as Heroing 101" All Might said.

"You kids will get to learn the basics of being a pro and how to act like a proper hero in public and in combat." Qrow said.

"Today's lesson…" All Might flexes for a moment before holding a card that reads [Battle] on it. "WILL PULL NO PUNCHES!"

"Fight training!" Bakugo said, filled with excitement.

"R-Real combat?" Izuku stuttered in disbelief.

"It's about time to put my quirk to my fullest potential." Weiss said.

"Hold your horses." Qrow said, holding his hand up. "If you want to get today's lesson started, then you need to gear up." He then gestures over to the side of the classroom as four slots slowly come out, revealing 24 numbered cases. "These costumes were designed for you based on your quirk registration you sent before school started."

Majority of the classroom start to cheer with excitement after hearing that their costumes are ready.

"Get yourself suited up and meet us at Training Ground Beta!" All Might said.

"Yes sir!"

* * *

 _Training Ground Beta_

All Might and Qrow are waiting on the streets of the training ground as they see a bunch of students walking out in their hero costumes.

"They say that clothes make the pro, ladies and gentlemen. And behold, you are the proof!" All Might said.

The first to walk out was Bakugo, whose hero costume consisted of a tight black sleeveless tank top with an orange X across the middle, the two upper prongs the v-neck collar of his shirt with two dots along the left line of his collar, a metallic neck brace fashioned and used as a collar with rectangular ends, three holes in each of them, large grenade-like gauntlets that reaches to his biceps, a belt that carries grenades, baggy pants with knee guards, sports black, knee-high combat boots with orange soles and eyelets. He completes his costume with mask that is jagged and black with flame like themes to it.

The second to walk out was Uraraka, whose hero costume consisted of a navy blue tight suit with pink designs and detached sleeves, pink knee-high boots with heels, belt, helmet, bracers with handles attached to them, and collar.

The third to walk out was Tenya, whose hero costume consisted of a black suit underneath silver armor and a helmet that doubles as a mask. He completes his costume with boots with engines on the back to help with his quirk.

The fourth to walk out was Oscar, whose hero costume consisted of a white collared shirt and yellow bowtie underneath an olive coat with shoulder pads and a belt both of dark red, orange gloves that are a slightly open U-shape with black X-pattern wrist straps. He also wears black trousers and red boots colored orange at the toe. He completes his costume with a cane attached to the side of his belt and a silver metallic headband with a clock symbol on the front.

The fifth to walk out was Yang, whose hero costume consisted of an orange tight suit with scaly like texture and yellow design underneath a black emblem that represents flames, white opened collar while her cleavage is exposed, silver shoulder pads with spikes, yellow bracelets, brown belt, and brown cowgirl boots.

The sixth to walk out was Blake, whose hero costume consisted of a purple ninja kimono, black scarf, faint purple ninja mouth mask, white ninja pants, and black sandals.

The seventh to walk out was Ruby, whose hero costume consisted of a black dress, red hooded cloak, black tights, red boots, and a silver mask with red rose petals (hollow mask from Bleach for reference). Attached to the back of her belt is a red rectangle.

"There they are." Qrow chuckled. "From today, you kids are now Heroes in Training." He said as majority of the class shows up in their unique hero costumes.

"This is getting me all revved up. You look so cool! Now, shall we get started, you bunch of newbies?" All Might asked.

"I'm sorry I'm late!" The entire class turns around to see Izuku running towards them. Once he stopped, everyone just stares at him due to his hero costume, which consisted of a green jumpsuit with white designs, red belt, black elbow and knee pads, white gloves, and his signature red shoes. He completes his costume with a mask that almost resembles All Might.

"There you are Deku." Ruby said, walking up to the boy. "Wow, is that your hero costume? It looks so cool!"

"R-Ruby!?" Izuku froze as he got kinda scared due to her mask, but calms down once she took the mask off. "Y-Your costume looks cool."

"Thanks." Ruby giggled before putting her mask back on. "I've always wanted a cool mask for my hero costume."

"You're so lucky." The two looked over to Uraraka, who's rubbing the back of her head in embarrassment. "I should've been more specific about what I wanted. This body suit is so tight. Not really my style."

"Aw come on, you look good in it." Yang said, giving the gravity girl a thumbs up and a wink.

"Yang… Why is your costume like this?" Ruby sighed, noticing how revealing it is.

"What? I wanted a costume that suits me." Yang smirked as she crosses her arms underneath her gigantic bust, causing Izuku and Oscar to look away in embarrassment while they fan themselves to cool off.

All Might took the opportunity to look at Izuku's costume, most notably his mask and mouth guard as they look exactly like his own hairstyle and signature grin. This causes the Symbol of Peace to look away while covering his mouth.

"You're so obvious…" He chuckled.

"Ok, enough chit chat kids." Qrow spoke up, catching the students' attention. "It's time we start combat training. Clock's ticking."

"Excuse me, sir." Tenya spoke up, raising his hand. "I can't help, but notice that this city is from when we took our entrance exam. Does that mean we'll be conducting urbane battles again?"

"Not quite." All Might answered. "We're gonna make you all move two steps ahead."

"What does that mean?" Oscar asked.

"Instead of fighting robots, you'll be fighting each other." Qrow answered. This makes Bakugo more excited as he grins, making Izuku more nervous. "For this training exercise, you'll be split into two teams: Heroes vs Villain style. This'll be a 2v2 battle."

"Isn't this a little too advanced?" Tsuyu asked, wearing a green skin-tight suit with black designs and yellow linings, goggles, gloves, and boots with frog-like designs.

"The best training is what you get on the battlefield." All Might answered. "But remember, this is not about fighting robots. You're battling actual people now. You see, most of the villain fight you see on the news takes place outside. However, run ins with the most dastardly evildoers take place indoors."

"Only the intelligent villains stay hidden in the shadows." Qrow said. "It's best to keep your guard up when battling villains indoors."

"Sir, will you two be deciding who wins?" Momo asked, wearing a red-leotard like vest with silver linings and edges and matching red boots, gold utility belt with a book resting on the back, and strap across the top of her chest.

"How much can we hurt the other team?" Bakugo added.

"What happens if a team loses? Will they get expelled?" Oscar added.

"Will you be splitting us up based on chance or comparative skill?" Weiss added, wearing a white dress underneath a blue bell-sleeved bolero with puffy shoulders, silver belt with side pouches, and white high-heel boots.

"Isn't this cape treshek?" Aoyama asked, wearing a silver armor, red transparent sunglasses, and a violet shiny cape.

"Why in the world would you ask that?" Blake sighed.

"Whoa, take it easy. I get that you have many questions, but please. Let us finish." Qrow said.

"Listen up!" All Might said, unfolding a piece of paper.

'Is he reading a script?' Izuku thoughted.

"The situation is this: the villains have hidden a nuclear missile somewhere in their hideout and the heroes arrived to foil their plans." All Might said.

"Both sides can do one of the following: the heroes have to either catch the villains or recover the missile while the villains have to either capture the heroes or protect the missile until the time runs out." Qrow added.

"Wow, this is like an action movie." Ruby said with excitement.

"Time's limited, and we'll choose times by drawing lots." All Might said, holding up a box.

"Isn't there a better way?" Tenya asked.

"Think about it. Pros often have to team up with other agencies on spots." Izuku pointed out.

"Oh, that's why we're seeing that here." Oscar said.

"That's true. Life is a random series of events." Tenya said before bowing. "Please, forgive my rudeness."

"Don't sweat it." Qrow said. "It's time to draw."

The next few minutes were spent by choosing teams based on lots, representing a letter.

Team A: Izuku Midoriya and Ruby Rose

Team B: Mezo Shoji and Shoto Todoroki

Team C: Oscar Pine and Momo Yaoyorozu

Team D: Katsuki Bakugo and Weiss Schnee

Team E: Mina Ashido and Yuga Aoyama

Team F: Koji Koda and Rikido Sato

Team G: Denki Kaminari and Kyoka Jiro

Team H: Blake Belladonna and Fumikage Tokoyami

Team I: Mashirao Ojiro and Toru Hagakure

Team J: Yang Xiao Long and Tsuyu Asui

Team K: Hanta Sero and Eijiro Kirishima

Team L: Tenya Iida and Ochako Uraraka

"Awesome!" Ruby cheered while getting close to Izuku. "We're on the same!"

'Oh my god, she's so close!' He thought while looking away and blushing like crazy. 'Calm down, Izuku… Just calm down…'

"I have to team up with him?" Weiss scoffed. "I deserve better than that."

"Quit bitching, Ice Queen." Bakugo said rudely.

"Excuse me!?" Weiss shouted. "Do you have any idea who you're talking to?"

"Yeah, I'm talking to a rich brat who whines because she doesn't get what she wants." Bakugo answered rudely.

"How dare you!" Weiss shouted, causing her and Bakugo to start bickering while the entire class sweatdrop.

"Alright, that's enough you two." Qrow spoke up with a hint of anger in his voice, causing the two to stop arguing. "Thank you."

"I declare that the first team will be…" All Might reaches into two boxes: a white one that reads [Heroes] and a black one that reads [Villains]. He pulled his hands out, revealing the hero ball with A and villain ball with D. "These guys! Team A will be the heroes and Team D will be the villains. Everyone else can head to the monitoring room to watch."

"Yes sir." With that, the entire class, with the exception of Team A and D, makes their way to the monitoring room while Qrow leads them.

Izuku looks to his left and sees Bakugo glaring at him. Izuku trembles for a moment before tightening his fist, causing him to look back at his former childhood friend with a serious look on his face. Bakugo noticed this sudden change and gasps for a brief moment before growling.

Ruby and Weiss looks at each other with serious looks on their faces, but Weiss' expression is more cold compare to Ruby's.

"Don't get too cocky just because your Blackwing's daughter." Weiss said coldly.

"Well… Don't get too cocky just because you're the heiress of the Schnee Family." Ruby said back, surprising the heiress by her sudden determination.

"Bad Guys, you can go on in and get ready. In five minutes, the good guys will be let loose and the battle will start." All Might instructed as he takes the two teams to the building. He sees Weiss and Bakugo making their way into the building before he said- "Young Schnee, Young Bakugo."

"What is it?" Weiss asked as she and Bakugo looks at the Symbol of Peace.

"The key of being successful in this challenge is to embody villany. Think from a perspective of an evil doer." All Might said.

"Understood." Weiss said.

"If things go too far, I'll step in." All Might said while Weiss enters the building while Bakugo growls after he looks at Izuku for a brief moment.

* * *

 _Inside the Building_

"This is just great…" Weiss scoffs as she walks over to the missile. "First, I dropped my papers thanks to those kids, then, I get paired up with a jerk, and now I have to play the villain?"

"I told you to stop bitching already." Bakugo said, not even looking at the heiress. "It's getting on my nerves."

"You know, your rude behavior makes me question why someone like you is attending UA High." Weiss sighed as she walks up to the explosive bully. "As much as I hate your attitude, I do have a proposal."

"Don't tell me what to do." Bakugo growled.

"You want to fight Midoriya, right?" Weiss brought up, catching his attention. "While I don't know the reason why you hate him, but I can tell that you're excited to beat him up."

"What are you trying to say?" Bakugo asked.

"I'll let you go on ahead and attack the heroes while I stay here and defend the missile." Weiss proposed. "Don't be afraid to go all out."

"Seriously?" Bakugo raised an eyebrow before grinning. "You sure know how to make a good deal, Ice Queen."

"Will you stop calling me that?" Weiss sighed. 'But at least he agreed with my plan.'

* * *

 _Outside_

"Wow, there's so many floors." Ruby said, reading the papers that she and Izuku were given by All Might. "But I'm glad that both All Might and my dad are not threatening us with some punishment like Mr. Aizawa."

When Ruby turns around, she sees Izuku trembling in fear. "Hey, are you okay?"

"I-It's because we're up against Kacchan and Schnee…" Izuku stuttered, causing Ruby to understand what he means. "We should be on our guard, who knows what they'll do."

"That's right… Bakugo's always making fun on you." Ruby frowned, remembering what Izuku told her and the rest of their friends. "And Weiss is one of the recommended students here in our class…"

Izuku noticed Ruby's expression, causing him to panic on the inside before clearing his throat, catching the girl's attention.

"But we shouldn't let their status and power get to us." Izuku said before putting on his mouth guard. "We will beat them together."

Ruby can't help but slightly blush and looks at her friend in awe due to his words of encouragement.

"Guess you and I got new rivals." Ruby said before putting on her skull mask. "Right, let's win this."

"Ok teams, time's up!" Both Izuku and Ruby heard Qrow's voice via speaker while Weiss and Bakugo can hear him too from inside the building. "Let the indoor combat training begin!"

"You know what to do." Weiss said, taking out a white rapier after seeing Ruby and Izuku entering inside the building.

"You don't have to tell me twice, Ice Queen." Bakugo said before walking out of the missile room.

* * *

 _With Ruby and Izuku_

The two young heroes entered the building by climbing through one of the open windows. Upon entering, the two start making their way down across the hallways quietly.

"Careful, there's a lot of blind spots." Izuku warned.

"Right." Ruby nodded before taking her scythe out, but sets it to sniper mode.

The two continue walking and looking in every direction to stay on guard. Izuku knows for a fact that he can't control One for All, so he's gonna have to rely on Ruby's quirk and his instincts.

Before the two can continue, Bakugo jumps out of the corner and slams an opened palm towards Izuku and Ruby. Seeing this, Izuku immediately dodges and pushes Ruby out of the way so she won't get hit. The two grunted for a moment before slowly getting up.

"Ruby, are you okay?" Izuku asked.

"I'm fine." Ruby reassured before gasping. "Deku!"

"I'm fine." Izuku reassured as half of his mask has been destroyed from Bakugo's assault. "It's just my mask."

The two look over at the smoke while Bakugo swipes a hand to his left, clearing the smoke away with a deadly glare.

"What's the matter, Deku? Are you afraid to fight me?" Bakugo taunted.

"I knew you'd come at me first." Izuku grunted as he slowly gets back up.

"Whoa, Izuku and Ruby almost got hurt…" Oscar gulped.

"Is he seriously pulling sneak attacks?" Yang huffed. "That's just lame."

"That's not manly at all." Kirishima added.

"Sneak attacks are pretty useful." Blake argued.

"Yes, it's a viable strategy. He's playing the part of a villain." All Might said.

"It didn't work. Midoriya and Rose dodged him." Mina said with relief.

"Look, there he goes!" Kaminari said as Bakugo starts charging in.

"I hope those two have a plan of action." Tenya said.

"Come on, guys…" Uraraka said, worried about her friends.

"I want to hurt you so bad, that they'll have to stop the fight." Bakugo said as he prepares to hit Izuku with another explosion, only for the latter to grab his right arm.

"Whoa, he grabbed his arm!" Ruby cheered while Izuku lifts Bakugo up in the air by his right arm before slamming him down on the ground, shocking everyone.

"Kacchan… You always use a right hook to start a fight." Izuku stated. "I know because I've been watching you for years. I analyze every amazing hero, including you. I wanted to learn everything I could about them. It was all in the notebook you burnt and threw away. You can call me Deku, but I'm not your punching bag anymore…! You hear me!? I've changed!"

Ruby can't help but look at Izuku in awe and shock after hearing what he said, recalling what she, Uraraka, and Yang said about his nickname. People may not be able to see it, but she is blushing underneath her mask.

"Deku…" Bakugo growled before standing back up and getting into a fighting stance, creating small explosions. "You're shaking in your boots, you're scared… But you still wanna fight? THAT'S WHY I HATE YOU!"

"Ruby, go find the missile!" Izuku said. "I'll take care of Kacchan."

"But what about-" Ruby was about to go over to help Izuku, only for him to give her a determined look on his face She looks at him before understanding what it means, causing her to give him a nod. "I'm counting on you." With that, she uses her quirk to dash off in order to find the missile.

"Man, it sucks that we can't hear anything." Yang admitted.

"Hey, who's Bakugo talking to?" Kirishima asked, noticing that Bakugo is telling Weiss about where Ruby is going.

"He's talking to his partner." Qrow answer before pointing at his ear, revealing a radio in his and All Might's ear. "Before the match started, me and All Might gave Bakugo and Schnee these radios to communicate with each other."

"We also gave them a map of the building." All Might added before taking out a roll of tape. "And this capturing tape. You can use this by wrapping it around your opponents."

"So they only got 15 minutes, but the heroes have no idea where the nuclear missile is hidden, right?" Blake asked.

"That's correct." Qrow answered.

"But does that mean they're at a disadvantage?" Uraraka asked.

"I think this is unfair." Mina pouted.

"Real Pros have to outwit villains on a daily basis." All Might stated.

"Life in unfair, so we have to use our brains to survive." Qrow said.

"Hey look!" Oscar pointed at the monitor as the entire class can see Izuku blocking Bakugo's kick before using the capturing tape. Izuku notice that Bakugo is about to land another blow, causing him to dodge the attack.

"Wow, he's pretty quick." Sato said in awe.

"He's holding his own and he hasn't even use his quirk yet." Sero said.

"You're right, he is very perspective." Blake said, looking at Tenya.

"Yes, Midoriya does have a sharp eye and is capable of analyzing Bakugo's moves." Tenya said.

Izuku use this opportunity to run from Bakugo, knowing that he'll chase after him.

"DAMMIT! YOU'VE BEEN TRICKING ME ALL THESE YEARS BY ACTING WEAK!" Bakugo shouted in anger, tired of looking for Izuku. "WHERE'S THAT FLASHY POWER OF YOURS, DEKU!? SHOW ME, DAMMIT!"

Izuku is hiding behind one of the corners to catch his breath for a moment while he hears Bakugo shouting his nickname.

'I just need to keep Kacchan away from the missile… Once I capture him, then I can join Ruby to help fight Schnee…' Izuku thought. 'All I need to do is not get too close to his hands.'

* * *

 _With Ruby_

Ruby stops for a moment to catch her breath before noticing a door ahead of her. She gets back up and prepare to walk through the door with a serious look on her face.

'This is it… All I need to do is capture the missile and we'll win.' Ruby said, quietly entering the room before hiding behind one of the pillars. She then realize that the entire floor is now made of ice as she attempts to keep her balance.

"I knew you'd try to pull a sneak attack on me." Ruby yelped upon hearing a cold voice before she gets hit by a bunch of flying boxes, causing her to tumble.

"How did…?" Ruby grunted before slowly getting back up.

"It's because I'm at a completely different level than you, child." Weiss said before waving her wand, creating symbols as they fire ice shards at Ruby, causing her to run, but slips again before getting hit by the ice shards.

"Wait… Is that…?" Ruby trembled, recognizing the black symbols due to the snowflakes.

"So, you know about my family's quirk." Weiss said. "That's smart of you, but how will you get past my glyphs? You and your friend have no chance of victory."

 **[Weiss Schnee. Quirk: Glyphs! She can create glyphs for various uses like creating mid-air platforms, manipulate gravity and speed, and of course, manipulate dust that is store in her rapier.]**

Ruby grunted before taking out her the weapon and changes it into a sniper. She quickly fires a few shots at Weiss, only for her to use her glyphs to create a giant ice wall.

'It's gonna be hard to get pass her glyphs…' Ruby thought. 'Come on, Ruby… Think!'

" _Ruby_! _Are you there_?" Ruby hears a familiar voice calling her via radio, causing her to pick it up.

"Deku?" Ruby called back.

" _Yes, I'm here. How's it going_?" Izuku asked.

"Not good.." Ruby admitted with a sigh. "Weiss knows that I'm here and she's using her quirk to keep me away from the missile."

" _Where are you_?" Izuku asked.

"Near the middle of the fifth floor." Ruby answered.

" _Right above me_." Izuku said, looking up before he hears Ruby shouting. " _Ruby_!"

"I'll be fine. I'll call you back." Ruby said before hanging up and attempts to use her quirk to get pass Weiss, only for the heiress to create a glyph to move her and the missile to the right.

"Just give up, child." Weiss said with a cold look.

* * *

 _With Izuku_

Izuku takes a small step back while Bakugo smirks after finding him. He then holds his right arm out as a small pin appears on his gauntlet.

"Since you've been stalking me, I'm sure you know how my quirk works, right?" Bakugo taunted. "I can create explosions by creating nitroglycerin-like sweat. Just imagine how strong my explosions are if there's a lot of sweat."

"Wait… Does that mean…?" Izuku gasped, realizing the true meaning of the gauntlets.

"That's right. These gauntlets aren't for show." Bakugo answered. "They've been storing all of my sweat for one monster blast!"

'Oh crap… Is he…!?' Qrow gasped before he and All Might pick up the radio. " _Hey, what are you doing_!?"

" _No, Young Bakugo! You'll kill him_!" All Might begged.

"He'll be fine just as long as he dodges." Bakugo said, pulling the pin as his gauntlet fires a huge explosion at Izuku.

The attack hits Izuku as the explosion creates a gigantic hole in the building while Ruby and Weiss lost their balance for a brief moment.

"What's the matter, Deku? You look scare." Bakugo laughed, looking at Izuku, who's mask is completely destroyed while the right sleeve of his costume is damaged. "You dodged the attack so you can still fight, right? So come on and face me with your quirk!"

* * *

 _Monitor Room_

"Please call off the match!" Yang begged. "Bakugo's going crazy!"

"That reckless behavior almost killed Midoriya." Tenya added.

"He won't kill him." Qrow stated. "Despite his intimidating appearance, he's not trying to kill Midoriya. But yeah, that is a very reckless behavior."

"Bakugo!" All Might shouted into the mini microphone. "Use that stored up power again and I'll call off the match. You and Young Schnee will lose."

* * *

 _Training Ground_

"What!?" Bakugo and Weiss gasped upon hearing All Might's warning.

" _To employ such a strong attack indoors is inviting the stronghold that you and Schnee are suppose to protect_." All Might stated. " _That's a poor strategy, whenever you're a hero or villain. The penalty will be a massive loss of points_."

"That idiot!" Weiss scoffed before skating towards Ruby, causing her to roll out of the way.

Bakugo looks down while grumbling before letting out a huge roar.

"Ruby, get behind the pillar by the window." Izuku said while calling her via radio.

"We'll fight hand to hand!" Bakugo shouted launching himself forward. Izuku see this and prepares to punch him, only for Bakugo to create a small and weak explosion to propel himself over Izuku before firing a strong one behind him.

"What was that move!?" Oscar asked as he and the other classmates are surprise by Bakugo's attack.

"He doesn't come off as a guy with a strategy, but he's actually smart." Shoto, a guy with red and white hair and wearing a white shirt and pants with ice covering his left side, said.

"What are you talking about?" Kirishima asked.

"He changed his trajectory while in midair by creating an explosion that doubles as a smokescreen." Shoto said.

"An attack like that requires an extreme amount of precision." Momo said. "He had to calculate and demonstrate control over his quirk."

"Man, that's just cheap." Yang pouted.

"He's uber talented." Kaminari said. "I hate it."

Bakugo then lands a right hook on Izuku's back, dealing more damage to him. He then grabs his right arm, create an explosion with his free hand to propel himself around before slamming him down.

Ruby swings her weapon to smash through the ice wall and use her quirk to propel herself in midair, aiming towards the missile. Weiss then creates a glyph in front of Ruby, causing the silver eye girl to bounce right off before tumbling and dropping her weapon.

"Just give up." Weiss and Bakugo said in unison. "It's over."

 **[You Say Run]**

Izuku and Ruby gritted their teeth in annoyance before slowly getting back up, shocking their opponents as they get into a battle stance.

"Ruby, on my signal, get ready!" Izuku shouted while he and Bakugo charge in to attack each other.

"Right!" Ruby nodded before grabbing her weapon.

"What are they up to?" Weiss asked in annoyance as she creates multiple glyphs.

Izuku then clenched his right fist as it starts to glow while Bakugo creates an explosion in his right hand as the two prepare to land blows.

" _Both of you, stop now_!" Qrow shouted.

" _You'll kill each other_!" All Might shouted.

"They're crazy!" Oscar, Yang, and Uraraka shouted in fear while the other classmates look in shock and fear.

"RUBY, NOW!" Izuku shouted, causing Ruby to hide behind the pillar.

"WHAT!?" Weiss asked in shock before firing multiple ice shards at Ruby.

'I may not be able to beat you in a one-on-one match, Kacchan.' Izuku thought. "BUT I CAN STILL WIN!"

"HUH!?" Bakugo looks confused before shouting as he lands an explosion right in Izuku's face, only for the latter to perform an uppercut so strong, that it creates a huge shockwave and breaking through the ceiling.

"AHH!" Weiss screamed as the shockwave destroyed her ice shards and knocked the wand out of her hand.

"Thanks Deku!" Ruby smirked before dashing off and using the debris from Izuku's attack to bounce off. She continues this in blinding speed, shocking both Weiss and Bakugo.

"THEY PLANNED THIS!?" Weiss gasped as was about to create a glyph with her hands, only to get hit by Ruby before the latter fires a net from her weapon at her, capturing the heiress.

"When you use your quirk, you've been keeping me away." Ruby said. "So that means you can't fight me at hand to hand combat without your rapier!"

This makes Weiss gasp with a slight whimper as she sees Ruby clinging against the missile. "No… I… I lost…? To them…?" She asked while trying to not cry.

 **[Music Ends]**

Bakugo was in complete shock as he looks up in the air, seeing the big crater while trembling. He then looks at Izuku with anger and shock.

"This was your big plan… From the very beginning, wasn't it?" Bakugo asked. "You've been playing with me this entire time, you bastard!"

"I wasn't… going to use it…" Izuku stuttered in pain as his right arm has been damaged from using his quirk. "Because I can't control it… My body can't handle the backlash of my power yet. Mr. Aizawa said that I'd be useless… But this is all that I could think of… This is the only chance I have in order to win…"

Bakugo's expression change from hate to sorrow as Izuku slowly collapse. During the time, the timer ran out. Due to Ruby capturing the missile, the Heroes win the match.

Weiss tries her best to not cry after hearing the announcement. She couldn't believe that someone like Ruby and Izuku manage to beat her of all people. Even the students are in shock that two students were able to beat someone who got in by recommendation.

'B-But how…?' Weiss and Bakugo thought to themselves. 'How were they able to beat me…?'

* * *

 **My RWBY Academia Ending 1 (Uso - SID)**

 **Ano hi mita sora akaneiro no sora wo**

 **Nee kimi wa oboete imasuka**

 _The scene opens with Izuku in hero costume being drawn before the drawing comes to life._

 **Yakusoku chigiri shoka no kaze ga tsutsumu**

 _The scene rotates around Izuku as All Might appears behind him. The No.1 Hero taps him on the shoulder, catching the boy's attentions as he turns around_

 **Futari yorisotta**

 _The two fades away as an animated drawing of Ruby and Qrow takes their place._

 **Muri na eago no ura**

 **Nobita kage wo kakumau**

 _The scene cuts to an animated drawing of Izuku running down the entire streets before dodging an explosion from Katsuki Bakugo, causing him to fly through the air._

 **Dakara kizukanu furi saisei wo erabu**

 _Izuku, who is now in his school uniform, flies by Eraserhead, Glynda Present Mic, Midnight, Snipe, Recovery Girl, Cementross, Ectoplasm, Thirteen, Power Loader, and Nezu before flying by Ruby, Iida, Uraraka, Yang, and the rest of Class 1-A, with the exception of Katsuki, as they try to help Izuku, only for him to be saved by All Might, who are in their UA Uniforms. The scene cuts to different comic panels of the students and teachers of Class 1-A._

 **Teeburu no ue no furuenai shirase machistuzukete**

 _The scene cuts to a animated drawing of a bar with Kurogiri talking to a pondering Tomura Shigaraki, who is slowly getting frustrated, but happy at the same time._

 **Kuuhaku no yoru kuru hazu no nai asa mo**

 _The entire scene gets covered by Kurogiri's purple mist as the Cinder and Roman walks out of the portal before using their quirks._

 **Zenbu wakattetanda**

 _The scene cuts to a silver glares along with a green aura and a red aura before revealing to be Ruby and Izuku with determined looks on their faces._

 **Ano hi mita sora akaneiro no sora wo**

 **Nee kimi omoidasu deshou**

 _Ruby and Izuku continues running with the rest of Class 1-A while hopping onto different cliffs for Hero training as All-Might, Qrow, Glynda, and Eraserhead appear_

 **Hatasenakatta yakusoku wo idaite**

 **Futari arukidasu**

 _The five then stops as the entire scene changes to the entire building of UA High with everybody standing in front of the building before the entire scene zooms out, revealing to be the final page of a comic book with the words 'My RWBY Academia' on the front cover._

* * *

(A/N)

And that is it for Chapter 5 of MRA!

I was originally gonna add the rest of the battles, but I thought I might save them in the next chapter along with a few scenes. I also wanna thank the Third Dragneel for helping me with the edits.

And yes, I know it's shocking to see Weiss losing against Ruby and Izuku, but I honestly wanted that to happen ever since I started working on this chapter. The reason for that is because Weiss is pretty cold and arrogant, so her losing against someone will be a new experience and let's just say that this won't be the first time she'll lose a fight. Sometimes losing helps with character growth. It allows the person to look back and see what they did wrong. Besides, Weiss needs to learn her lesson the hard way since she can be stubborn and rude, especially in the beginning.

Also, I saw Avengers Endgame and I enjoyed every last bit of it. I'm not gonna spoil anything, but let's just say that it blew my mind.

Next Time: Shattered Pride


	6. Shattered Pride

(A/N)

Hello and welcome back to another chapter of My RWBY Academia.

I'm so sorry for the delay, a lot of things got in the way, but I'm able to head back to my art and stories. Plus, I would like to thank those that have been following and favoriting this story, especially since this is my most popular story thus far.

I'm glad to see a lot of people appreciating what I did to Bakugo and Weiss. I will admit that I do love those characters, but they definitely need to learn their lesson. Even if they have to learn it the hard way.

To recap what happened last time, Class 1-A started their Heroics Class with All Might and Qrow aka Blackwing as their teachers. They start off their course with a hero vs villain battle with Izuku and Ruby as the heroes and Bakugo and Weiss as the villains. The villain team may have the early advantage, but the heroes managed to pull off a win.

What's in store for our Heroes in Training next? To find out the answer, it's time to go beyond plus ultra and let's get started!

* * *

My RWBY Academia Opening 1 (The Day - Porno Graffiti)

 _The scene opens with quick close up shots of All Might, White Rose (aka Summer Rose), and Blackwing (aka Qrow Branwen)_

 **Shizukesa ga shimikomu  
you de iki wo tometa gozen goji**

 _Scene changes to Izuku and Ruby standing back to back in the middle of a bright gold light as they slowly look up to see the three Pro Heroes._

 **Hijou kaidan de tsume wo kamu  
Asu wa docchi da?**

 _Izuku slowly reaches out his hand towards All Might while Ruby does the same towards Summer and Qrow._

 **THE DAY HAS COME**

 _The three Pro Heroes slowly looks over their shoulders to see the two kids as Summer suddenly disappears after her entire body turned into a bunch of rose petals as they were blown away, causing Ruby's eyes get watery before making a serious face along with Izuku._

 **(Guitar Solo)**

 _Quick flashes of Uraraka, Iida, Bakugo, Weiss, Yang, Tsuyu, Kirishima, Blake, Oscar, Momo, Kaminari, Jiro, Sero, Tokoyami, Aoyama, Ojiro, Mina, Sato, Shoji, Koda, Toro, and Shoto appears on screen before it finally stops at the logo: My RWBY Academia._

 **Keshite akenai yoru mo  
Furi tuzukete yamanai ame mo  
Kono rokudemonai sekai ni wa arun da yo**

 _Izuku looks up at the rainy sky for a brief moment before frowning and walking away. Ruby sees this and runs up to him while attempting to cheer him up._

 **Sukoshi mo hen de wa nai no  
Madoromi ni ashi wo torareteru  
Anata wo semete iru wake ja nain da yo  
**

 _As they keep walking, Izuku thinks about all of the notes about every hero that he wrote down. Ruby stops right in front of him and gives him an encouraging smile, brightening his mood a bit._

 **Hitori kuusou ni asobu**

 _A serious Izuku is looking away from a serious Bakugo as the background shows them when they were little kids._

 **Soko de**

 _The scene changes to a serious Ruby facing a serious Weiss as she has a prideful look on her face._

 **omoi egaita koto made hajiru no kai?**

 _The four heroes in training scowls for a moment before charging in as they're now in their hero costumes.. Izuku and Bakugo's fists clashes with each other while Ruby and Weiss use their quirks to launch themselves forward before an explosion occur as Shigaraki and Cinder appear with a dreadful glare in their eyes. All Might clenches his fists before throwing punches while Qrow takes out his weapon Harbinger before running in alongside the Symbol of Peace._

 **Karami au meikyuu meikyuu  
Sore demo yuku to iu no?**

 _Qrow begins fighting through a huge wave of villains before clashing with Roman while All Might clashes fists with Nomu, causing the entire ground to shake due to the sheer intensity of their fight._

 **Chiisaki tabibito ga  
kanaderu hajimari no kane no ne**

 _Kurogiri expands his head as he covers the entire screen with dark foggy mist. The fog disappears as more villains appear, only for them to be taken down by Glynda and Aizawa (aka Eraserhead)._

 **Yuku atemo DON'T KNOW DON'T KNOW  
Hontou wa kowain ja nai no?**

 _Uraraka places her hands together before floating while smiling before Iida performs a roundhouse with his legs. Blake leaps in the air by using shadow clones as Tsuyu bounces in the air while carrying a nervous Oscar with her tongue. Shoto then slides in the air with his Ice Quirk while Weiss creates multiple glyphs to hop on before thrusting her blade._

 **Fumidasu sono ippo ippo ga kaete yukeru sa**

 _Kirishima hardens his skin before punching the air while Yang let out a battle cry as her eyes turn red before launching herself forward. Bakugo flies through the air by creating explosions before spinning and slamming his hand down while creating a bigger explosion._

 **THE DAY HAS COME**

 _Ruby and Izuku runs forward side-by-side before Izuku throws a punch while Ruby takes out her Scythe and swings it. The two heroes continues to shout as they charge towards Shigaraki and Cinder, who are charging towards them with Cinder holding a blade in her hand. The two sides clashes with each other, creating an explosion before the rest of their classmates appears for a brief moment. The scene cuts to Class 1-A standing in front of UA High with All Might, Glynda, Aizawa, and Qrow behind them._

* * *

 **Shattered Pride**

 _UA, Monitor Room_

"Whoa… I wasn't expecting this to happen." Yang admitted.

"Yeah. Midoriya and Rose are both on the ground while Schnee is the only one caught." Kaminari pointed out.

"And Bakugo was left untouched." Uraraka added.

"How does the old saying go? They may have lost the battle, but they won the war." Tokoyami, who has a bird shaped head and a black cloak for his hero costume, stated.

"This is a lot more intense than I thought.." Oscar sighed.

* * *

 _Battlefield_

Ruby walks over to Weiss and helps her get out of the net while two robots carry Izuku to Recovery Girl's office after he injured himself during battle.

"Are you okay?" Ruby asked.

"Excuse me?" Weiss asked.

"I said, are you okay?" Ruby repeated, causing Weiss to scoff.

"I'll be fine. Just leave." Weiss said, looking away to hide her tears.

"Well… If you do want to talk about something, let me know." Ruby said before walking out of the room.

'I can't believe that I've lost to someone that's not even a recommended student.' Weiss thought. 'Where… Where did I go wrong? What would sister think of me right now…?'

'My attacks…' Bakugo's entire body is trembling, still in shock that he lost to Izuku. 'Deku predicted them… He made me look like an idiot… And he somehow wins the exercise…!' He starts to breathe in and out rapidly like he's about to explode, but stops once he felt a hand resting on his shoulder.

"Young Bakugo, cool your jets." All Might said. "Let's go review your work. Even if you win or lose a fight, you can always take something away from an experience like this. Just as long as you're up to learning something new."

* * *

 _Back with the Class_

Once the entire class gathered up, with the exception of Izuku due to his injuries, Qrow managed to review both teams and their capability and awareness during the exercise.

"Okay, the results are in. After reviewing the footage numerous times.. The MVP of this exercise is…" Qrow pauses for a moment before saying- "No one."

"WHAT!?" Ruby gasped as her entire body turns white like her soul exited out of her body.

"Wait, shouldn't it be Midoriya or Ruby since they're the winners?" Blake asked.

"Excuse me, but may I say why no one was selected as the MVP?" Momo spoke up while raising her hand.

"Go ahead Yaoyorozu." Qrow answered.

"While it's true that both sides adapted to their assigned roles, they didn't truly embraced it." Momo said.

"What does that suppose to mean?" Yang asked while Momo clears her throat.

"Allow me to explain: Bakugo's judgement was clouded by a personal grudge against Midoriya. As you and All Might pointed out earlier, launching a large scale attack indoors was an extremely reckless move. Similarly, Midoriya's plan was also poorly thought out, considering the amount of damage he received and left himself helpless. As for Rose, she ran into the room where the weapon was being kept, not even considering if Schnee set up a trap or not and the way she ran during battle created small amounts of collateral damage. While it may not be severe, it was still rather reckless. And finally, Schnee. While she did embraced her role at the beginning, she began to grow more and more reckless after she let her own pride clouded her judgement."

"Excuse me!?" Weiss gasped in anger.

"Calm down, young Schnee. Let young Yaoyorozu finish." All Might said, causing the heiress to scoff.

"Thank you." Momo said. "The Hero Team may have won, but they took the advantage that it was training and never considered how their actions and strategies will have an effect in a real battle."

'This girl really has a good eye on her…' All Might admitted.

"Impressive. You've nailed the whole evaluation. I can see why you're one of UA's recommended students." Qrow said.

"Thank you Mr. Branwen." Momo said.

"Now then, it's time to blow this joint." All Might announced. "Let's move on to the next match."

"Remember to think about what we saw and discussed." Qrow said. "Utilize that knowledge and experience to your advantage during your exercise."

"Yes sir!" The class shouted while Bakugo still has a surprised look on his face while Weiss still has a rather annoyed look on her face.

* * *

 _Team B (Heroes) vs Team I (Villains)_

The second match has started with Team B: Shoji and Shoto as the heroes and Team I: Ojiro and Toru as the villains.

"Hey Ojiro, let's get serious!" Toru said with a lot of enthusiasm. "I'm gonna take off all of my clothes and totally disappear."

"Yeah, cool." Ojiro nodded before looking away and scratching his cheek awkwardly. While he is relieved that Toru is using her invisibility quirk, he still can't help but feel awkward that there's a naked girl near him.

"Please don't stare!" Toru said in embarrassment as she holds her gloves and shoes, making it look like they're floating in the air.

"What's the difference?" Ojiro asked.

"Alright, let the match begin!" Qrow shouted via microphone.

*BUZZ*

Shoji enters the build and spread his arms out. Two of his stumps transform into different body parts: one being an ear and the other being a mouth.

 **[Mezo Shoji. Quirk: Dupli Arms! He can replicate different body parts on the tip of his tentacles, including ears, eyes, mouths, hands and so on.]**

"One's in the hall on the north side of the fourth floor and I think the other is on the same level elsewhere. Both are barefoot." Shoji told Shoto once the latter entered the building. "I bet the invisible one is trying to surprise us."

"For your own safety, go outside." Shoto said as he walks ahead of his partner. "I'm sure our opponents intend to fight a defensive battle." Shoto raised his left arm up and touches the wall, covering the entire hallway in ice. "But we've already won."

Shoji immediately head back outside so he won't get hurt by Shoto's quirk, looking at the building as it's now completely covered in ice on the outside and inside.

"Ow, ow, ow! My feet are stuck!" Toru whined.

"This quirk is insane…" Ojiro admitted as he sees Shoto walking in the room, alarming him as he goes into a fighting stance.

"Try and attack me if you want. But it might be hard due to you bare feet stuck in ice." Shoto said as he walked towards the weapon.

* * *

 _Monitor Room_

Everyone in the room, with the exception of Weiss, are shivering as they could feel the cold temperature all the way from over here.

"He incapacitated them, without compromising the weapon or his teammate. Take close note of this technique students." All Might said.

"Wow, he's really strong!" Ruby said with stars in eyes

'You have got to be kidding me…!' Weiss thought. She couldn't believe that someone else with ice powers did better than her.

Shoto put his left hand on the weapon, causing the buzzer to sound off.

"The hero team wins!" All Might announced.

Upon hearing the results, Shoto immediately released a huge amount of heat from his left hand, melting all of the ice and releasing Ojiro and Toru in the process.

"Heat too?" Ojiro said in shock while Toru shouts due to the hot water.

"It's not your fault." Shoto said while walking away. "We're just playing on different levels."

 **[Shoto Todoroki, another student who got into UA through recommendations. Quirk: Half-Cold Half Hot! He freezes things with his right side and burns things with his left side. The range of his abilities are currently unknown.]**

While the entire students are in awe and shock at Shoto's performance, Weiss and Bakugo continue to look in shock and jealousy with a bunch of anger building up inside of her.

* * *

 _Team H (Heroes) vs Team K (Villains)_

Sero smirked underneath his mask and shoots a bunch of tape around the room to not only set up traps, but to also protect the weapon. Upon finishing, Sero and Kirishima get into defensive position.

In the lower levels, Blake was twitching her cat ears the whole time to hear what the villain team is doing. She stop twitching her cat ears and signals her teammate, Tokoyami, to enter. Tokoyami nods in response and walks into the shadows of the building, allowing him to summon a gigantic bird like shadow puppet to appear from his body.

* * *

 _Team C (Heroes) vs Team G (Villains)_

Momo used her quirk to create a pile of steel beams. Oscar then starts to pick up one of the steel beams, but struggles due to his lack of muscles, causing Momo to chuckle a bit as she starts assisting him with lifting it up. Oscar looks at the girl and nods before they start placing the steel bars on the front door one by one.

In the lower levels, Kyoka plugged in her earphone jack into the wall so she can hear what's happening. She then turns to her teammate, Kaminari, and points upward. Kamimari smirks as a bunch of electricity starts emitting out of his body.

* * *

 _Team J (Heroes) vs Team L (Villains)_

Tenya starts to ponder for a moment before he gets an idea. He clears his throat before saying- "I must embrace villainy to become a hero!" Tenya laughed maniacally while having an evil look on his face. "Behold! I am the personification of VILLAINY!"

'He's so serious!' Uraraka, who is hiding behind a pillar to surprise her opponents, starts spitting a lot while she tries to hold in her laughter.

"Uraraka, silence!" Tenya shouted while still in his villain persona, which didn't stop Uraraka from laughing. "You'll give away our position!"

In the lower levels, Yang can't help but chuckle upon hearing shouting from the top level.

"This'll be a piece of cake." Yang said, cracking her knuckles before pounding her fist together, causing small sparks of flames to appear. Meanwhile, Tsuyu was crawling on the wall with her tongue sticking out.

* * *

 _Team E (Heroes) vs Team F (Villains)_

Sato began slapping his head a few times, getting himself pumped for when the heroes arrive. He let out a shout and gets in battle position while his partner, Koda, began to sweat nervously.

Aoyoama began walking down the wall while dazzling like he's walking down a runway during a fashion show.

"Surf's up!" Aoyoama stops walking as he heard his partner, Mina, skating across the hallway thanks to secreting a bunch of acid on the floor. Unfortunately, some of the acid landed on her teammate's cape, burning a few holes through it. Aoyoama freaked out upon seeing his dazzling cape is ruined, causing Mina to look back and laughed sheepishly. "Oops, my bad."

* * *

 _Few minutes later_

"That's a wrap!" All Might shouted as everyone is now standing in front of the exit of the training grounds. "Excellent work. You've all really stepped up to the plate, and no one received any major injuries except for Midoriya. You should be proud, excellent first day of training all around." The Symbol of Peace finishes his sentence by giving the students a thumbs up, making them smile.

"Mr. Aizawa and I will continue to look over your results and he'll give back the results tomorrow. For the first day, you kids weren't bad." Qrow chuckled.

"It's nice to hear some encouraging words after our homeroom class." Tsuyu said.

"Yeah, Mr. Aizawa was a buzzkill." Yang pouted as everyone agreed with her and Tsuyu.

"I'm happy and grateful for such staggering positivity to our own class!" All Might laughed.

"That's all for today students. Head back to your classroom." Qrow said. "And don't worry about Midoriya, we'll check on his progress."

"Now watch as two Pro Heroes exit like they got…" All Might turned around and before everyone can react, he immediately ran off with a large trail of dust following him. "SOMEWHERE TO BE!"

"All Might, you know I can't run as fast as-" Qrow shouted out to the Symbol of Peace, but was too late since he was nowhere to be seen. The Misfortune Hero let out a huge sigh while walking away. "Just my luck…" The entire class looked at the two teachers' strange behavior.

"Now that's a hero!" Kaminari called out.

"Poor Blackwing." Ojiro said, sympathizing with him as he knows the feeling of not being able to run that fast.

"That's my uncle." Yang grinned with her hands behind the back of her head.

"And that's my father." Ruby chuckled before noticing Weiss walking away. "Is she gonna be okay?"

"I hope so.." Oscar said. "She's been like this ever since you and Izuku beat her and Bakugo."

"Those two seriously need to get it together." Yang sighed. "They're taking this like it's the end of the world."

Ruby continues to look at Weiss from afar before letting out a sigh. She knows that someone has to cheer her up and she decided to be that person.

* * *

 _UA High, Hallways_

Later in the afternoon as the sky is bright orange, giving off a peaceful vibe, Izuku was walking down the hall as he has bandages wrapped around his left and right arm with a cast holding his right arm.

'I've missed all of my afternoon classes.' Izuku thought with a sigh before looking at the evening sun. 'Mr. Aizawa is probably gonna choke me with his scarf.' Izuku arrived at his classroom door and opens it as he prepares for what will come to him.

"Hey, rise and shine sleepyhead!" Yang waved with a toothy grin.

"Good to see you back, Super." Kirishima said as almost everyone walked up to Izuku, much to his shock. "Man, I don't know what you're saying during your match, but you were fired up."

"I can't believe that you held your own against Bakugo. He's super strong." Sero said.

"You did a great job dodging!" Mina grinned with a light blush on her face.

"Sorry that your arm is still damaged." Oscar laughed awkwardly. "But it inspired us to give it our all during our matches."

"C-Come on guys. I didn't do it alone." Izuku stuttered with a blush on his face.

"That's right, you and Rose definitely did great during your match." Sato said. Everyone except for Oscar and Yang start introducing themselves to Izuku like he became a superstar now.

"So noisy." Tokoyami said while sitting on the desk.

"Tokoyami!" Tenya shouted as he marched towards his fellow classmate while moving his arms. "Stop using that desk as a chair! Get off of it this instance!"

"Dude, you need to chill." Kyoka said with a hand on her hip.

"You're carrying a lot of tension." Ojiro pointed out.

"No one understands…" Tenya trembled before shouting- "I CANNOT CONDONE ACTIONS THAT DISRESPECT THESE DESKS! NOT WHEN GREAT MEN AND WOMEN, OUR UPPERCLASSMEN, ONCE USED THEM!"

"Iida, I have four ears…" Blake sighed, curling up her cat ears in annoyance.

'Iida never relaxes, does he?' Izuku thought with an awkward smile. During that time, the backdoor of the classroom opened as Kaminari, Uraraka, and Ruby walked in while carrying books.

"So, you two want to grab a bite to eat?" Kaminari asked. "What kind of stuff you like?"

"Anything sweet- Deku!" Ruby shouted before running over to him with Uraraka, much to the disappointment of Kaminari.

"Why didn't you heal your injuries?" Uraraka asked.

"Oh, well it has to do with how much stamina I'm using." Izuku answered.

"Hey Ruby, you did a great job out there!" Mina exclaimed.

"Yeah, that was manly of you to go up against Schnee." Kirishima grinned.

"And she's one of the recommended students, too." Sato said.

"Congrats on both of your victories." Tsuyu croaked.

"T-Thanks Asui." Ruby laughed awkwardly.

"You can call me Tsu." Tsuyu said. Ruby then looks over the crowd and sees Weiss, who has had enough of hearing the praises, storming out of the room.

"Uhh could you excuse me for a moment." She said as she put the books down and runs out of the classroom.

"Ruby wait!" Izuku called out before noticing that Bakugo is missing too. "Hey, where's Kacchan?"

"We tried to stop him from leaving, but he just wouldn't listen. You just missed him." Uraraka answered before Izuku ran out of the room.

* * *

 _With Ruby_

Ruby continues running down the hallway before stopping once she caught up to where Weiss is at. "Weiss!"

The heiress stopped walking upon hearing her name being and turns around before saying- "What? You came by just so you can rub it in?"

"What? No." Ruby shook her head. "I want to know what's wrong with you? You've been acting like this ever since the first battle was over."

"What's wrong with me?" Weiss asked as she felt offended. "What's wrong is that I just lost to someone who's a nuisance!"

"Where's this coming from?" Ruby asked. "Everyone loses-"

"I don't want to hear anymore of what you have to say! Don't you know how I feel!?" Weiss shouted. "I've been training all of my life so I can be a proper Pro Hero! I've deserved better than what happened out there!"

"Weiss. Please, let me help you." Ruby offered and holds her hand out, only for Weiss to slap it away.

"A nuisance like you helping out a recommended student like me!? Are you trying to ruin my family's reputation!?" Weiss shouted.

"Please use your indoor voices. There's still a few classes left." The two girls got startled upon hearing a familiar gruff voice. They look over and see Qrow walking towards them.

"Dad? How long have you been listening?" Ruby asked.

"For a while." Qrow before looking at the heiress. "And I've heard enough to know what the problem is."

"What? You're playing favorites already and defending your daughter, Nightwing?" Weiss asked.

"No." Qrow said, shocking the heiress. "While she is my daughter, I'm still your teacher. Look, I understand your bitterness, but you can't let it get to your head, especially if you're becoming a hero."

"Why's that?" Weiss asked.

"Because that can have a negative impact on you during battle." Qrow said. "Yes, the outcome did not fall in your favor, but that was just one battle. You can still get better. That's why you're a student here at UA."

"...Really?" Weiss looks at both Qrow and Ruby, who gave her a nod.

"That's what I was trying to tell you." Ruby said.

"Look. This won't be the only time you'll face defeat and you won't be the only one that'll go through that experience." Qrow said. "So instead of whining and complaining that you didn't get what you want, try to accept what you have. Both you and Ruby did a great job today. Use that experience to go beyond plus ultra. You two will make great Pro Heroes one day."

Weiss can't help but lightly smiles at the words of wisdom from the Misfortune Hero. She then does a bow before saying- "Apologies for my abrupt behavior. I'll do everything I can to become a better hero in the future." She then gets up and walks away before stopping. "And Ruby?"

"Yeah?" Ruby asked.

"You did pretty good. Even if it was a little reckless." Weiss said before leaving.

Ruby can't help but look at the heiress in shock. To think that someone is super cold can actually have a soft spot.

"So, are you ready to head home?" Qrow asked, causing Ruby to look down.

"Actually Dad. There's something I want to tell you. Can we go somewhere private?"

* * *

 _With Izuku_

Izuku ran out of the building and spotted Bakugo making his way to the gate. He then ran up to his childhood friend and calls out- "Kacchan! Wait up!"

Bakugo stopped walking and glares at Izuku. "What?" Izuku stopped and froze in fear when Bakugo spoke up.

"Kacchan… I wasn't trying to trick you. And I wasn't trying to make you feel weak…" Izuku spoke up, shocking Bakugo. "It wasn't my intention to bring you down like that… I'm sorry…"

"How dumb do you think I am?" Bakugo asked. "Don't talk to me like I am an idiot… You've already made a fool out of me during that damn training exercise… So… Did you really came here to rub it in?"

"N-No! That's not why I-" Izuku stuttered.

"You know that I came in first in the entrance exam…! But that's still not enough…!" Bakugo said. "When I was watching that ice guy, I knew I couldn't beat him in a head to head fight…! I even agree what that girl said! My attack was so stupid! Dammit... Dammit…. DAMMIT!"

"K-Kacchan?" Izuku looks at his childhood friend in shock and confusion.

"Enjoy that damn win, Deku…" Bakugo said with anger and tears in his eyes. "You won't get another because I'm just getting started! Got that!? I'm gonna end up being the new number one hero, no matter what!" Bakugo then turns around and walks away as he wiped his tears away. "You'll never beat me again, you bastard. Don't even try."

"There you are!" The two students were alarmed when All Might came out of nowhere and rushes over to Bakugo. "Young Bakugo! I've found you!"

"What now…?" Bakugo growled.

"Listen young Bakugo. Pride is an important attribute to have." All Might said. "But while you have the ability to become a pro hero, There's still plenty for you to learn-"

"Let go of me, All Might." Bakugo demanded, looking at the pro hero. "Save your speeches. I'll be more famous than you and I'll do it without your help." With that All Might lets go of Bakugo as the latter leaves the school.

'I guess he's already over it.' All Might thought. 'Man, being a teacher is a lot harder than I thought.' As All Might and Izuku discuss for a moment, the two were unaware of Mina, Uraraka, Yang, and Tsuyu watching from afar.

"Wow, I wonder what that was all about?" Mina asked.

"The fated battle between rivals." Uraraka said.

"Not sure, but whatever Izuku said, it definitely pissed off Bakugo." Yang said.

"Yeah, it looked like Bakugo wanted to punch him for a second." Tsuyu said with a finger resting underneath her lip.

'Kacchan's fuse has been lit and now there's a fire inside of him.' Izuku thought. 'But that won't stop me from chasing my dream of being a hero.'

"Deku!" Said person turns around and sees Ruby running towards him. "How did your talk with Bakugo go?"

"Wait, how did you…?" Izuku blinks a few times as he looked at his friend in confusion.

"I saw it from the window." Ruby said. "Anyway, there's something I want to ask you."

"Huh? What is it?" Izuku asked.

"Let's not discuss it here." Ruby said before she and Izuku walked out of the school and the two relaxed in a mini forest that is close by.

"Ok, no one will hear us, but what's so important that you want to tell me?" Izuku asked.

"It's about your quirk." Ruby spoke up while looking down. "I've been meaning to ask you this ever since we got into UA." She then looks up to her friend with a rather serious look. "Deku. You got your quirk from All Might, didn't you?"

"H-Huh!?" Izuku looks at his friend in complete and utter shock before he starts sweating like crazy.

"I only ask you this because I want to confirm it." Ruby said. "You told me that you don't have a quirk when we first me and you're not the only one who saw All Might's skeleton like form."

"T-That's right.. You were there with me when it happened." Izuku recalled.

"Yes. But after that incident where you save me and Bakugo from that Torchwick guy, I saw you at the beach the other day with All Might like you were training." Ruby said. "And then, I saw you use your quirk during the entrance exam, the quirk assessment test, and recently, our trial battle."

'Wow… She was able to put all of the pieces together…' Izuku thought in shock and awe.

"I've asked my dad the exact same question because he knows All Might." Ruby said. "He said that he did passed his quirk to someone else and I wanted to ask you since you started off without a quirk and you suddenly got one like it's something out of the comic book. So let me ask you again. Deku. Do you got your quirk from All Might?"

'So even Nightwing knows All Might's secret… I got no other choice… I can't lie to her…' Izuku thought. 'I've never really told anyone about this secret. Not even my mom.'

Izuku took a deep breath to calm down and looks at Ruby before answering- "Yes.. All Might gave me his quirk. He gave me a chance to become a hero… I know I don't have full control of One for All, but that's why I'm here at UA. I'm gonna do everything I can to control it."

"I see…" Ruby said before smiling. "Don't worry. I won't tell anyone about this."

"Y-You won't?" Izuku asked.

"If I did, then it'll cause some big problems for you and All Might." Ruby said. "And I don't want that to happen to you. You can trust me to keep it a secret."

"Well… Okay. I'll do my best to not tell anyone either." Izuku said before freaking out. "W-Wait! What if All Might finds out!?"

"Relax Deku." Ruby reassured and places her hands on his shoulders, unintentionally getting close to him as he turns bright red. "My dad's gonna tell All Might. He trusts me to keep it a secret too."

"Whew…" Izuku sighed in relief.

"Come on, let's go home." Ruby said before running ahead of his friend, causing him to smile as he follows her. This may be one of the craziest days that Izuku has ever had, but it also another stepping point in becoming a hero.

* * *

My RWBY Academia Ending 1 (Uso - SID)

 **Ano hi mita sora akaneiro no sora wo**

 **Nee kimi wa oboete imasuka**

 _The scene opens with Izuku in hero costume being drawn before the drawing comes to life._

 **Yakusoku chigiri shoka no kaze ga tsutsumu**

 _The scene rotates around Izuku as All Might appears behind him. The No.1 Hero taps him on the shoulder, catching the boy's attention as he turns around_

 **Futari yorisotta**

 _The two fades away as an animated drawing of Ruby and Qrow takes their place._

 **Muri na eago no ura**

 **Nobita kage wo kakumau**

 _The scene cuts to an animated drawing of Izuku running down the entire streets before dodging an explosion from Katsuki Bakugo, causing him to fly through the air._

 **Dakara kizukanu furi saisei wo erabu**

 _Izuku, who is now in his school uniform, flies by Eraserhead, Glynda Present Mic, Midnight, Snipe, Recovery Girl, Cementross, Ectoplasm, Thirteen, Power Loader, and Nezu before flying by Ruby, Tenya, Uraraka, Yang, Oscar, Blake, and the rest of Class 1-A, with the exception of Katsuki, as they try to help Izuku, only for him to be saved by All Might, who are in their UA Uniforms. The scene cuts to different comic panels of the students and teachers of Class 1-A._

 **Teeburu no ue no furuenai shirase machistuzukete**

 _The scene cuts to an animated drawing of a bar with Kurogiri talking to a pondering Tomura Shigaraki, who is slowly getting frustrated, but happy at the same time._

 **Kuuhaku no yoru kuru hazu no nai asa mo**

 _The entire scene gets covered by Kurogiri's purple mist as the Cinder and Roman walks out of the portal before using their quirks._

 **Zenbu wakattetanda**

 _The scene cuts to a silver glares along with a green and red aura before revealing to be Ruby and Izuku with determined looks on their faces._

 **Ano hi mita sora akaneiro no sora wo**

 **Nee kimi omoidasu deshou**

 _Ruby and Izuku continues running with the rest of Class 1-A while hopping onto different cliffs for Hero training as All-Might, Qrow, Glynda, and Eraserhead appear_

 **Hatasenakatta yakusoku wo idaite**

 **Futari arukidasu**

 _The two then stops as the entire scene changes to the entire building of UA High with everybody standing in front of the building before the entire scene zooms out, revealing to be the final page of a comic book with the words 'My RWBY Academia' on the front cover._

* * *

(A/N)

And that is it for Chapter 6 of MRA!

I know this may be a bit of a short chapter, but I hope that you guys enjoy it. While it may not be the best chapter I've worked on for this story, I still enjoy writing it.

There may be some changes here and there that you've noticed like Izuku not telling Bakugo about his quirk because that was dumb of Izuku to let that slip out. That's why I saved that confession for when he was talking to Ruby around the end.

Speaking of Ruby, the reason why I have Ruby figuring out the secret is because she knows that Izuku is quirkless, she saw All Might's true form in the first chapter, and then she saw Izuku using his quirk for the first time.

The next few chapters will be interesting and you'll get to see why.

Next Time: Choose your Class Rep


	7. Choose your Class Rep

(A/N)

Hello and welcome back to another chapter of MRA

About time that I was able to head back to working on this series, especially during the time that Season 4 came out, so it gave me more motivation to work on this. By the way, I'm glad you liked this story Heavyarms and I agree with you. That can get old at times.

Also, I apologize if the intro/ending is bugging you. I just felt like adding it in since I want to have my own style of writing. If you don't like it, then you can just simply skip them and not read those parts. That way you can read the story without getting distracted.

To recap what happened last time, the rest of Class 1-A completed their trials for today. However, Bakugo and Weiss are the only ones who are down after their defeat, so Ruby and Izuku tried their best to cheer them up. After their attempt, Ruby confronted Izuku and discovers that he inherited All Might's quirk, but decides to keep it a secret.

With the battle trial over, what's in store for Class 1-A this time? To find out the answer, it's time to go Plus Ultra and get started.

* * *

My RWBY Academia Opening 1 (The Day - Porno Graffiti)

 _The scene opens with quick close up shots of All Might, White Rose (aka Summer Rose), and Blackwing (aka Qrow Branwen)_

 **Shizukesa ga shimikomu  
you de iki wo tometa gozen goji**

 _Scene changes to Izuku and Ruby standing back to back in the middle of a bright gold light as they slowly look up to see the three Pro Heroes._

 **Hijou kaidan de tsume wo kamu  
Asu wa docchi da?**

 _Izuku slowly reaches out his hand towards All Might while Ruby does the same towards Summer and Qrow._

 **THE DAY HAS COME**

 _The three Pro Heroes slowly looks over their shoulders to see the two kids as Summer suddenly disappears after her entire body turned into a bunch of rose petals as they were blown away, causing Ruby's eyes get watery before making a serious face along with Izuku._

 **(Guitar Solo)**

 _Quick flashes of Uraraka, Iida, Bakugo, Weiss, Yang, Tsuyu, Kirishima, Blake, Oscar, Momo, Kaminari, Jiro, Sero, Tokoyami, Aoyama, Ojiro, Mina, Sato, Shoji, Koda, Toro, and Shoto appears on screen before it finally stops at the logo: My RWBY Academia._

 **Keshite akenai yoru mo  
Furi tuzukete yamanai ame mo  
Kono rokudemonai sekai ni wa arun da yo**

 _Izuku looks up at the rainy sky for a brief moment before frowning and walking away. Ruby sees this and runs up to him while attempting to cheer him up._

 **Sukoshi mo hen de wa nai no  
Madoromi no ashi wo torareteru  
Anata wo semete iru wake ja nain da yo  
**

 _As they keep walking, Izuku thinks about all of the notes about every hero that he wrote down. Ruby stops right in front of him and gave him an encouraging smile, brightening his mood a bit._

 **Hitori kuusou ni asobu**

 _A serious Izuku is looking away from a serious Bakugo as the background shows them when they were little kids._

 **Soko de**

 _The Scene changes to a serious Ruby facing a serious Weiss as she has a prideful look on her face._

 **omoi egaita koto made hajiru no kai?**

 _The four heroes in training scowls for a moment before charging in as they're now in their hero costumes.. Izuku and Bakugo's fists clashes with each other while Ruby and Weiss use their quirks to launch themselves forward before an explosion occur as Shigaraki and Cinder appear with a dreadful glare in their eyes. All Might clenches his fists before throwing punches while Qrow takes out his weapon Harbinger before running in alongside the Symbol of Peace._

 **Karami au meikyuu meikyuu  
Sore demo yuku to iu no?**

 _Qrow begins fighting through a huge wave of villains before clashing with Roman while All Might clashes fists with Nomu, causing the entire ground to shake due to the sheer intensity of their fight._

 **Chiisaki tabibito ga  
kanaderu hajimari no kane no ne**

 _Kurogiri expands his head as he covers the entire screen with dark foggy mist. The fog disappears as more villains appear, only for them to be taken down by Glynda and Aizawa (aka Eraserhead)._

 **Yuku atemo DON'T KNOW DON'T KNOW  
Hontou wa kowain ja nai no?**

 _Uraraka places her hands together before floating while smiling before Iida performs a roundhouse with his legs. Blake leaps in the air by using shadow clones as Tsuyu bounces in the air while carrying a nervous Oscar with her tongue. Shoto then slides in the air with his Ice Quirk while Weiss creates multiple glyphs to hop on before thrusting her blade._

 **Fumidasu sono ippo ippo ga kaete yukeru sa**

 _Kirishima hardens his skin before punching the air while Yang let out a battle cry as her eyes turn red before launching herself forward. Bakugo flies through the air by creating explosions before spinning and slamming his hand down while creating a bigger explosion._

 **THE DAY HAS COME**

 _Ruby and Izuku runs forward side-by-side before Izuku throws a punch while Ruby takes out her Scythe and swings it. The two heroes continues to shout as they charge towards Shigaraki and Cinder, who are charging towards them with Cinder holding a blade in her hand. The two sides clashes with each other, creating an explosion before the rest of their classmates appears for a brief moment. The scene cuts to Class 1-A standing in front of UA High with All Might, Glynda, Aizawa, and Qrow behind them._

* * *

Choose your Class Rep

 _UA Academy_

Upon arriving at the main entrance, a group of reporters, cameramen, and paparazzi approached Izuku, who shakes out of shyness.

"Hey, you!" A female reporter held her microphone up and pointed it towards Izuku. "Can you tell us what's it like to work closely with All Might?"

"Oh um.. Uh.." Izuku began to stutter before he starts backing away from the media. "Sorry, I uh... H-Have to go to the nurse's office."

Once Izuku is out of their sight, the reporters immediately turn to Ruby and Yang, who are about to walk into the building.

"Are you two students of All Might? Tell us, what's he like?" The female reporter asked, holding the microphone up to the two girls.

"What's All Might like?" Ruby blinked in confusion. "Uhh he's huge and muscular up in person?" She laughed in awkwardness while imitating All Might's signature pose.

"He's really cool." Yang said before looking at her watch. "Oh, we gotta go Ruby!"

"Oh! Sorry!" Ruby waved before she and Yang run into the building, leaving the reporters speechless before they immediately turn their attention to Oscar.

"How's All Might as a teacher?" The female reporter asked, holding the microphone up to him.

"I-I-I think he's doing a good job and um…" Oscar awkwardly rubbed the back of his head. "He's really looking after the students…" His face starts to slowly heat up before he bolts into the school, causing the reporters to turn to Tenya.

"How is he faring as a teacher? What are you learning?" The female reporter asked, holding the microphone up to Tenya.

"His leadership and wisdom reminds me on a daily basis that I'm attending at the world's most prestigious and educational institution." Tenya answered professionally. "Of course, he's the personification of honor and integrity that one would expect."

As Tenya continues to share his opinion on All Might to the reporters, they began to slowly feel awkward until he finishes his statement and begins walking away. The reporters let out a huge sigh before they change their attention to Bakugo.

"Excuse me kid. Are you in All Might's class?" The female reporter asked before gasping upon recognizing Bakugo. "Hey wait a minute. You're the kid who got kidnapped by Roman Torchwick, correct?"

The question causes Bakugo to cringe as he doesn't want to remember the time where he has to get saved by Izuku and Ruby before growling- "Walk away… now…"

After numerous attempts of interviewing the students with little to no results, the female reporter slowly held her microphone up towards Aizawa, who is giving the group of reporters a cold glare.

"Can you please get All Might for us sir?" The female reporter begged. "Also, you look like a mess. What's your deal?"

"All Might's not on campus." Aizawa answered with an unamused tone before gesturing his hand. "Get out of here, you're disturbing my students." With that, he began walking away. 'How does All Might get any work done around here with this media circus stepping on his cape?' He thought.

"Why you… Fine, if you won't bring All Might out, then I will!" The female reporter began to march towards the school.

"Wait stop!" the cameraman called out, only to be too late as the female reporter took one step on the line of the gate.

*BEEP, BEEP*

The female reporter yelped in surprise upon hearing the alarm. She immediately back away from the gate once large metal doors rose from the ground.

"Hey, what happened!?" The female reporter asked, still in complete shock as she slowly falls on her butt.

"Don't you know about the school's defense system?" The cameraman asked. "This gate is the UA barrier."

"Defense system? It nearly killed me!" The female reporter shouted while the cameraman pointed at the top of the gate, where several red lights can be seen.

"It's designed to stop anyone who doesn't have a student ID or special pass from entering the campus." The cameraman said. "Apparently, there's security sensors all over the place."

The female reporter gritted her teeth and everyone continues to make a commotion about the barriers, showing how determined they are to get a story. In the far distance, both Shigaraki and Cinder can be seen.

"The media hounds are at it again." Shigaraki said with clear venom in his voice.

"I think it's time to give them a taste of the real scoop." Cinder chuckled while her eyes glow bright orange.

* * *

 _Class 1-A Homeroom_

"Decent job on yesterday's combat training everybody." Aizawa praised, but with his usual tone while Qrow is standing next to him. "Me and Nightwing went over each of your team's results. Bakugo. Schnee"

"Hm?" The explosive kid simply looked at the teachers.

"Yes?" Weiss asked.

"You two got lots of talent, so don't throw a temper tantrum like a child just because you lost. Got it?" Qrow said, causing Bakugo to grit his teeth.

"Yeah, whatever." He muttered quietly.

"I understand." Weiss bowed her head.

"Midoriya." Aizawa spoke up. "I see the only way that you won was by messing up your arm again. Work harder and I don't want to hear the excuse that you don't have full control of your quirk. That line's already getting old." Izuku gulped while lowering his head. "You can't keep breaking your body while training here. But your quirk will be useful in the future, so I want you to show a little urgency, okay?" Izuku looked at his teacher before he smiled and gave him a determined expression.

"I will Mr. Aizawa." He promised.

"Good, let's get started with today's task." Qrow said. "All of you need to pick a class representative."

"Pick me guys! I wanna be class rep!" Kirishima shouted with his hands up in the air.

"I'll take it." Kaminari said, raising his hand up.

"Yeah, you're gonna need me." Kyoka said blankly.

"I'll be Class President." Yang said with a toothy grin.

"Someone with style sho-" Aoyama began before he was interrupted by Mina, who's waving her arms.

"I'm totally the right pick!" She exclaimed.

"Oh! Please pick me!" Ruby begged.

"I'm the only one who deserves to be Class Rep!" Bakugo shouted with rest of the class, with the exception of Izuku, Oscar, Weiss, and Blake, start shouting on who should be class representative.

"SILENCE, EVERYONE PLEASE!" Tenya spoke up, causing the whole class to look at him. "The Class Representative's duty is to lead its classmates. It's not something anyone can do. You must first have the trust of every student in the classroom. Therefore, the most logical way in order to fulfill this task democratically. We will hold an election to choose our leader."

'He's desperate to have everyone vote for him, huh?' Yang thought to herself with a deadpan expression on her face.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Kaminari asked with a confused tone.

"We only know each other for only three days." Blake stated. "Plus, there's a good chance that people will vote for themselves."

"That may be true Belladonna." Tenya agreed. "But it's also a good way to show who can trust who."

"Smart thinking Iida." Qrow praised with a chuckle. "Everyone, write down your votes. Whoever has the most votes is the Class Representative and whoever has the second most votes will be Vice Class President."

"Thank you for your trust, Mr. Branwen!" Tenya bowed.

"Be sure to complete this task once my nap is over." Aizawa said, pulling up the zipper of his sleeping bag before he lays down on the ground.

* * *

 _Sometime Later_

"Ok, all of the votes are in." Qrow announced. "Here are the results." With that, he took a step away from the board, revealing the results. As expected, a lot of people voted for themselves. However, there were only three people who got more than one vote. Momo in second place with 2 votes and Izuku and Ruby tie for first with 3 votes.

"Yes!" Ruby cheered before she looks at the results and realized that she and Izuku are tie for first. "Whoa, it's a tie!"

"How did I get 3 votes!?" Izuku asked in shock as he never thought that many people would vote for him.

"Okay you idiots! Who voted for him!?" Bakugo shouted in anger while standing up from his seat.

"Did you really think people would vote for you?" Sero asked rhetorically.

"I honestly prefer them over you as Class Rep." Weiss scoffed. While she was upset that she didn't win, she was relieved that Bakugo didn't win the election.

"What did you say Ice Queen!?" Bakugo shouted.

"That's enough." Qrow said with an intimidating glare, causing those making a commotion to be quiet.

'Zero votes…' Tenya thought to himself while trembling in defeat. "I feared this might happen, but I can't argue with the system I choose."

"Take it easy Iida." Yang said with a reassuring tone.

"Alright, will Midoriya and Rose come up to the front?" Aizawa said, fully awake from his nap. Ruby immediately got up and skipped over to the front. Izuku awkwardly got up and walked over to Ruby while trembling. "Since you two got the same amount of votes, you'll each lead the class by gender. Midoriya, you'll be the class rep for the boys. And Rose, you'll be the class rep for the girls."

"A-A-Are you sure this isn't some kind of mistake?" Izuku stuttered.

"I can assure that this was no mistake." Qrow chuckled.

"It'll be fine Deku. We'll do great." Ruby reassured.

"You know, this isn't a bad choice." Blake admitted.

"Yeah, I can get by with those two." Kirishima grinned.

* * *

 _Cafeteria, Lunch Time_

"Why is it so crowded in here?" Uraraka moaned with a sigh as she, Ruby, Yang, Blake, Oscar, Tenya, and Izuku are sitting at their table for lunch.

"It's because the Hero, Support, and Management students share the same cafeteria." Blake answered while eating sushi.

"Lunch Rush is such an amazing cook~" Ruby squealed with delight as she eats a bowl of ramen.

"Congrats on winning the election sis." Yang commended while eating the same thing as Ruby, though her bowl is a little spicy in comparison. "You too Deku."

"I don't know about the Class Rep thing…" Izuku sighed in concern while looking at his bowl of rice and katsudon.

"Why?" Oscar asked with a worried look on his face.

"I feel like I'm not qualified." Izuku admitted.

"You'll do great, Midoriya." Tenya reassured while eating a plate of curry. "Your courage and quick thinking under stress will help you be a worthy leader. Not to mention the strength you've shown. Those are the reasons why I voted for you."

"Wait, you voted for me?" Izuku said in shock, but he does feel touched that his friend voted for him.

"I actually voted for you too." Oscar admitted with a soft smile.

"You too Oscar?" Izuku asked, now even more shocked.

"Wow, that's really nice." Ruby smiled.

"I thought you wanted to be class rep." Yang said, looking at Tenya with her hands behind her back.

"Yeah, you do look the part with the glasses." Uraraka said.

"You can't vote for someone just by appearance alone..." Blake sighed.

"Wanting a job and being suited for it are two different things." Tenya stated while drinking his tea. "Observing the Iida Family Agency has taught me that."

"Agency?" Tenya looked at the others with a surprised look on his face. He couldn't even believe that he let his secret slip out like that.

"Hold on, what does your family do?" Izuku asked.

"Oh um... It's nothing." Tenya said, hoping to change the subject.

"Wait. You said that you're from Somei, yes?" Blake asked, earning a nod from Tenya. "I know that the Somei Academy only allows students from high end family to attend, whenever the family is mainly for business or hero work."

'Wow, she's just as sharp as she is persistent.' Tenya thought with a gulp.

"So does that mean you're rich?" Yang asked.

"If I told you, you would've treated me differently…" Tenya admitted with a sigh. Knowing he couldn't avoid the situation, he stood up. "The Iida Family have been Pro Heroes for generations. It runs in our bloodline."

"Whoa, that's awesome!" Ruby and Uraraka gasped in awe with stars in their eyes.

"Are you familiar with the Turbo Hero: Ingenium?" Tenya asked, causing Izuku's eyes to sparkle with a small blush on his face.

"I know him!" He exclaimed. "He's a famous pro hero with 65 sidekicks working alongside him at his Hero Agency in Tokyo!"

"Wait, is Ingenium…?" Oscar slowly said with a surprised look on his face.

"He's my elder brother." Tenya declared while standing up and placing his hands on his hips with pride.

"Seriously!?" Oscar gasped.

"Your family is famous!" Uraraka exclaimed.

"That's awesome!" Ruby added.

"I can't believe it!" Izuku shouted.

"I figure that was the case because your quirk does remind me of Ingenium." Blake pointed out, but she can't help but chuckle.

"You must really look up to your brother a lot, huh?" Yang asked.

"Of course. Ingenium is a brave commander that honors the family code." Tenya answered. "As the second eldest son of the Iida family, I strive to be just like my elder brother. However, I feel like it's too soon to be in a real leadership role." He then looks at Izuku. "But you will be a perfect fit. You were able to figure out what the judges were looking for during the Practical Exam. That's exactly what we need for our Class Representative." He then looks at Ruby. "And even you Rose. You're the embodiment of purity and your optimism inspire others to gain the motivation to move forward. That's why you're more fitted to be the Class Deputy."

Tenya stopped talking once he realizes that everyone is smiling at him, causing him to look both confused and concerned.

"That's the first time I've seen you smile." Uraraka said.

"You trying to make a move on us, glasses? Cause it's working~" Yang teased.

"W-What are you two talking about? I smile all the time." Tenya said while staying professional. Though he does have a small hint of red on his cheeks from the teasing.

"Speaking of smiling, I've never seen you smile before, Blake." Ruby said.

"Really?" Blake looks confused while looking at Ruby. "Is it weird?"

"No, it's actually nice." Ruby giggled with a smile.

"Uhh thanks?" Blake said with slight skepticism. She doesn't know if Ruby is teasing her or if she's right.

'Wow, Iida wants to be like Ingenium the same way I want to be like All Might. But he shouldn't be hard on himself. I was clueless during the test.' Izuku thought with a smile. "Iida, there's something I want to-"

*RING*

"What's happening!?" Oscar gasped along with the rest of the students in the cafeteria.

" _Warning! Level Three Security Breach_!" A female voice announced. " _All students, please evacuate the building in an orderly fashion!_ "

"What's a level three security breach?" Yang asked.

"It means someone has managed to slip past through UA's security system." Blake said while everyone began to leave the room. "Let's go."

As the students enter the hallway, everyone starts pushing each other in order to exit the school. However, this causes a problem as everyone is squished against one another, making it impossible to move to the exit even if they find a way to make it easy.

"Ow! This a total mob!" Uraraka shouted as she, Izuku, Tenya, Ruby, Yang, Oscar, and Blake are squish among the crowd.

"Watch it! Don't squish my tail!" Blake shouted while trying to make sure her cat tail doesn't get stuck in the crowd.

"Everyone was quick to react! As expected of UA students!" Tenya praised.

"Now is not the time for compliments!" Yang shouted before getting bumped by another student. "Hey, watch the hair!"

"I understand that they're all worried, but this is chaos!" Oscar shouted.

"We need to calm everyone- Whoa!" Izuku was interrupted when he was suddenly pulled away from his friends.

"Izuku/Deku/Midoriya!"

"Ouch… Excuse me! Sorry!" Ruby starts to make her way through the crowd slowly before she makes it to the window, causing her to gasp once she looks outside.

"Is there something wrong, Rose?" Tenya asked as he makes his way over to the silver eye girl. He then looks outside to see a bunch of reporters. "It's the press from earlier!"

* * *

 _Outside_

"All you have to do is give us All Might!" The female reporter demanded while holding her microphone up at Aizawa, Glynda, and Present Mic. "We know he's inside!"

"He said that it's his day off." Present Mic stated.

"Just give us one good comment on record, then we'll leave." The cameraman offered.

"I know how all you people work: We give you an inch and then you want a mile." Aizawa said.

"For the last time, All Might's not here." Glynda said with a hint of anger in her voice. "Now leave or we'll call the police."

"They are trespassing. That means they're kinda like villains." Present Mic whispered to Aizawa and Glynda. "Why don't we just beat them up?"

"Don't you even think about it." Aizawa said with his usual expression. "Unless you want your name dragged in the mud."

"That's it, I'm calling the police." Glynda sighed.

* * *

 _UA Hallways_

"I thought it was some villain attack, but it's not!" Ruby said.

"We must warn the others." Tenya said before he and Ruby look at the crowd. "Everyone, remain calm!"

"Guys! It's just the press!" Ruby shouted, only for the speedsters to be ignored.

"Everyone, stop freaking out!" Kirishima shouted, only for him to be ignored before getting pushed away by the crowd alongside Kaminari.

"Kirishima! Kaminari!" Tenya called out.

"Whoa, chill out!" Yang shouted before getting pushed away.

"Yang!" Ruby called out before looking up. "Tenya, I got an idea! Follow me!"

"Wait. What for?" Tenya asked before he and Ruby slowly make their way through the crowd. He then notice Uraraka ahead of them, causing him to put the pieces together with a smile. "Smart thinking, Rose. Uraraka!"

"Hm?" Uraraka looks over to Ruby and Tenya. "Ruby! Iida!"

"Touch our hands! We need to float in the air!" Ruby shouted while she and Tenya hold their hands out to Uraraka.

Uraraka slowly reaches her hand out before managing to touch Tenya and Ruby's hand one by one, causing them to float while Tenya's glasses fell off.

"Rose, we can get everyone's attention from up there." Tenya said, pointing above the exit sign.

"Let's do this." Ruby grinned while getting in position while Tenya rolls up his pants sleeve.

With a nod, the two speedsters began to dash forward above everyone, although they start spinning out of control due to the gravity effect. This causes everyone to start noticing the two up in the air.

"Ruby!?" Yang gasped in shock.

"Iida!?" Oscar added.

"What are you two doing!?" Izuku shouted.

"WHOA!" Ruby shouted before she and Tenya crash into the wall simultaneously. They both grab hold onto the pipe above them so they won't fall. "EVERYONE! PLEASE STOP PANICKING! IT'S JUST THE NEW REPORTERS FROM THIS MORNING!"

"THAT'S RIGHT! THERE'S ABSOLUTELY NOTHING TO WORRY ABOUT!" Tenya shouted, causing the students to look up at him and Ruby. "WE NEED TO REMAIN CALM AND PROVE THAT WE ARE THE BEST OF THE BEST!"

"I understand all of you are freaked out by the alarm, but causing a panic won't solve anything!" Ruby added, causing their friends to smile. Everyone looked to their right and sees the police arriving.

"That's a wrap! Get these vultures out of our station!" Present Mic shouted as the police began escorting the media out.

* * *

 _Sometime Later, Class 1-A_

"You ready Deku? Ruby asked as she and Izuku are standing in front of the class.

"R-Right. W-We need to figure out who'll be the class officers." Izuku stuttered before he took a deep breath. "But I have an announcement to make first." Everyone looked at Izuku in confusion. "I've thought a lot about this… And I think that Tenya Iida should be our Class Representative."

"Huh?" Tenya looked at Izuku in complete shock. The person that he voted for is actually passing the mantle of Class Rep to him.

"He and Ruby were able to catch everyone's attention and get us in line." Izuku confessed before looking at Tenya. "So I believe that he should be the one leading our class."

"Are you sure?" Ruby asked.

"Yes." Izuku answered.

Tenya looks at Izuku in awe before he stands up from his seat. "If Midoriya is nominating me for this job, then I humbly accept. I pledge to carry out my duties as Class Rep to the best of my abilities!"

"You won't do it alone, Tenya." Ruby smiled, causing Tenya to smile back.

* * *

 _UA gate_

While everyone in Class 1-A are celebrating for their new class representative, several UA faculty members, which included the Principal, Recovery Girl, and Glynda, are standing in front of the remains of the UA barrier.

"How did ordinary members of the press managed to break through our security systems?" Glynda questioned. "What are your thoughts on the matter, Principal Nezu?"

"Someone else must've been behind this." Nezu answered. "I believe that a villain managed to actually infiltrate our school."

"What?" Glynda gasped upon hearing Nezu's answer. "Impossible…"

"But there is another question to take into consideration." Nezu added. "Was this purely a show of power? Or a declaration of war?"

Outside of the school gates, Shigaraki and Cinder are staring at the staff members from the distance with a giant shadowy figure behind them.

"Honestly, this was too easy." Cinder chuckle lightly.

"Phase one of our plan is complete." Shigaraki said, looking at the shadowy figure. "And it looks like our friend is excited for the second phase of our plan." The shadowy figure looks at the two villains with bright red eyes with a quiet snarl.

"Then let's get started." Cinder said before the three villains turn around to a purple portal before stepping through it, making their leave. If that was the first phase of their plan, then that means something big.

* * *

My RWBY Academia Ending 1 (Uso - SID)

 **Ano hi mita sora akaneiro no sora wo**

 **Nee kimi wa oboete imasuka**

 _The scene opens with Izuku in hero costume being drawn before the drawing comes to life._

 **Yakusoku chigiri shoka no kaze ga tsutsumu**

 _The scene rotates around Izuku as All Might appears behind him. The No.1 Hero taps him on the shoulder, catching the boy's attention as he turns around_

 **Futari yorisotta**

 _The two fades away as an animated drawing of Ruby and Qrow takes their place._

 **Muri na eago no ura**

 **Nobita kage wo kakumau**

 _The scene cuts to an animated drawing of Izuku running down the entire streets before dodging an explosion from Katsuki Bakugo, causing him to fly through the air._

 **Dakara kizukanu furi saisei wo erabu**

 _Izuku, who is now in his school uniform, flies by Eraserhead, Glynda Present Mic, Midnight, Snipe, Recovery Girl, Cementross, Ectoplasm, Thirteen, Power Loader, and Nezu before flying by Ruby, Tenya, Uraraka, Yang, Oscar, Blake, and the rest of Class 1-A, with the exception of Katsuki, as they try to help Izuku, only for him to be saved by All Might, who are in their UA Uniforms. The scene cuts to different comic panels of the students and teachers of Class 1-A._

 **Teeburu no ue no furuenai shirase machistuzukete**

 _The scene cuts to an animated drawing of a bar with Kurogiri talking to a pondering Tomura Shigaraki, who is slowly getting frustrated, but happy at the same time._

 **Kuuhaku no yoru kuru hazu no nai asa mo**

 _The entire scene gets covered by Kurogiri's purple mist as the Cinder and Roman walks out of the portal before using their quirks._

 **Zenbu wakattetanda**

 _The scene cuts to a silver glares along with a green and red aura before revealing to be Ruby and Izuku with determined looks on their faces._

 **Ano hi mita sora akaneiro no sora wo**

 **Nee kimi omoidasu deshou**

 _Ruby and Izuku continues running with the rest of Class 1-A while hopping onto different cliffs for Hero training as All-Might, Qrow, Glynda, and Eraserhead appear_

 **Hatasenakatta yakusoku wo idaite**

 **Futari arukidasu**

 _The two then stops as the entire scene changes to the entire building of UA High with everybody standing in front of the building before the entire scene zooms out, revealing to be the final page of a comic book with the words 'My RWBY Academia' on the front cover._

(A/N)

* * *

And that is it for Chapter 7 of MRA!

Apologies if the chapter is shorter than the last one. I felt like that this'll be a good chapter to take a break from the action and set up for the next arc.

I know some of you might be upset that Tenya is class president like in the anime. I honestly feel like he's more suited for the role. And for those of you wondering about Ruby being Vice Class president, I did it as a reference to her being the leader of Team RWBY from the show.

This next chapter will actually progress further into the plot, so keep an eye out for it.

Next Time: USJ


	8. USJ

(A/N)

Hello and welcome back to another chapter of MRA.

It has been a while since I worked on this story. I apologize, but now I'm back to working on this. I'm doing the best I can to work on my stories at my own pace.

I've thought about and not add openings and ending in every chapter. They'll only appear once if there's a new arc.

Weiss did appear in the chapter, just as a cameo if you're wondering. I didn't forget about her.

To recap what happened last time, Class 1-A are deciding on who'll be the two Class Presidents and they all voted for Izuku and Ruby. However, Izuku passed his title of Class Rep to Tenya Iida after he and Ruby managed to calm everyone down during a drill. Meanwhile, Cinder and Shigaraki start to move forward with their mysterious plan.

And what is this mysterious plan? To find out the answer, let's go beyond plus ultra and get started!

* * *

USJ

 _UA High, Class 1-A_

"Today's training session will be different." Aizawa announced. "You'll have five instructors: Me, All Might, Blackwing, Enchaster, and another faculty member will be keeping tabs on you."

"Excuse me, Mr. Aizawa." Oscar called out while raising his hand, earning a nod from his teacher. "W-What will be the training exercise this time?"

"I think you kids will be excited about this one." Qrow chuckled as he took out a blue card that reads [RESCUE]. "You'll be dealing with natural disasters, shipwrecks, and other kinds of rescues. You can either wear your hero costume or your gym uniforms."

"Keep in mind that you haven't gotten used to your hero costumes yet, so they might limit your abilities." Aizawa warned as he pressed a button on his remote, allowing the hero cases to come out. "This special training will take place off campus. Once you're ready, meet us outside and we'll take the bus. That's all, get ready." Once Aizawa left the classroom, the students got up and grabbed their briefcases.

Qrow walked out of the room as well and followed Aizawa before stopping in the middle of the hallway.

"Something wrong, Qrow?" Aizawa asked, looking back at the Misfortune Hero.

"I just remember something that I have to take care of. I'll meet you, Glynda, and the students at the facility." Qrow said before walking in the opposite direction.

'Qrow… He's one of the few that's close to All Might.' Aizawa thought to himself. 'What's he up to?'

* * *

 _Front Gate_

The Students of Class 1-A are currently waiting outside for their bus after they all changed into their hero costume. However, Izuku is the only one wearing his PE gym uniform, but still kept his bottom mouthpiece, belt, elbow pads, knee pads, and gloves.

"Deku? Why are you wearing your PE clothes?" Izuku looks up to see Ruby and Oscar walking up to him.

"Is something wrong with your costume?" Oscar added with a concerned tone.

"My costume got destroyed during the training exercise." Izuku answered nervously. "I'm still waiting for the support company to repair it." He looks around to see only Aizawa and Glynda. "Hey Ruby, where's your dad?"

"He said that he wants to take care of something first." Ruby recalled. "He'll meet us at the training facility."

'That's right… Ruby told me that Blackwing knows All Might and the truth about One for All.' Izuku thought to himself with a small frown. 'I hope their conversation will go well.'

*WHISTLE*

Izuku snapped out of his trance as the students turned around to Tenya after he blew his whistle. "Gather around Class 1-A! Using your student numbers, form two neat lines so we can enter the bus efficiently!" He instructed while a few students sweatdrop a bit.

"Looks like he's taking his duties seriously." Oscar laughed awkwardly.

"He could tone it down a little." Blake said, flinching everytime Tenya blows his whistle.

* * *

 _Few minutes later, in the bus_

"I can't believe the entire bus layout ruined my strategy." Tenya sulked in defeat as a dark cloud hovered over his head.

"You'll get it next time." Yang comforts Tenya by patting his back.

"He just needs to chill, that's all." Mina added while patting his back as well.

"If we're going to point out the obvious, then there's something I want to say." Tsuyu spoke up before turning to Izuku. "Midoriya, can I ask you something?"

"S-Sure. What is it, Asui?" Izuku stuttered nervously.

"I told you to call me, Tsu." Tsuyu said bluntly, though she has a small hint of annoyance in her voice. "Anyways, it's about your quirk. Isn't it a lot like All Might's?"

Everyone looked over to Izuku after hearing Tsuyu's question. Ruby's eyes widened a bit out of fear that the secret will be revealed.

"What do you expect from a fanboy?" Blake asked while looking at Izuku, causing his face to turn red.

"R-R-Really? Wow I never even thought of that." Izuku laughed bashfully while looking away from Tsuyu and Blake.

"Wait a minute. Tsu, Belladonna. You two are forgetting that All Might doesn't hurt himself while using his quirk." Kirishima pointed out.

"Well, that does make a big difference." Blake admitted, causing Izuku to sigh in relief.

'Thank you Kirishima.' Ruby thought to herself with a relieved sigh.

"Still, I bet it's cool to have a simple augmenting quirk. You can do a lot of flashy things with it." Kirishima said as he held out his left arm, hardening it with small spikes on the edges. "My Hardening quirk is super strong and can destroy bad guys in a fight, but it doesn't look all that impressive."

"I know how you feel." Oscar said as he looked at his cane. "My Timeshift quirk can help me in a fight if I'm cornered and can improve my movement. But it gives me a headache and leaves me vulnerable."

"No way, I think you two have awesome quirks." Izuku said with a smile. "Oscar, your quirk can stop villain attacks and gives you a chance to save them. And Kirishima, your quirk can give you an edge in battle. You guys are definitely pro material with them."

"You think so? Thanks Midoriya." Oscar with a small chuckle.

"Yeah, I appreciate it. But it still would've been cool to have something flashier like Rose's quirk." Kirishima admitted.

"Oh come on, my quirk isn't that flashy." Ruby giggled in embarrassment.

"You turn into a burst of rose petals. And you can move just as fast as Iida." Uraraka said with an encouraging smile.

"Guys, I'm sure there are those with flashier quirks than me." Ruby said bashfully.

"My Navel Laser got the perfect combination of panash and strength." Aoyama said with his signature smile, leaning forward with his hands on his cheeks.

"But it's way lame if it gives you a stomachache, sweetie." Mina said while Yang snickers a bit.

"Yeah, Ruby's quirk is definitely flashy." Yang said with a smile.

"Guys, I'm sure there are other people with awesome and powerful quirks." Ruby quickly looks around to find someone else to be the center of attention. "Weiss' quirk is awesome! She can manipulate dust in her weapon and can summon huge glyphs!"

"Yeah, it is a really impressive quirk." Izuku smiled.

"Well of course it is." Weiss scoffed, though there's a hint of pride in her voice.

"Yang's quirk is both powerful and flashy." Uraraka added. "She can light herself on fire and it gives her huge strength."

"You can say that I know how to _heat_ things up. Eh?" Yang smirks and looks around, only to get no response. "Come on, can I least get a laugh?" She huffed while crossing her arms.

"If you ask me, Todoroki and Bakugo have pro quirks." Kirishima admitted.

Bakugo heard Kirishima's comment and looked at the others before looking away with a small scoff.

"Bakugo does have an impressive quirk, but he'll be the least popular hero with that attitude and behavior." Blake teased, infuriating Bakugo.

"What'd you say!? I'll kick you ass, Cat Girl!" Bakugo shouted in rage, startling Kyoka.

"Aaand you just proved my point." Blake said with a small smirk.

"You know, we basically just met you, so it's kinda telling that your personality is flaming crap with garbage." Kaminari added, earning a few more chuckles.

"Ooooo! Now that's a burn!" Yang gave Kaminari a high five, irking Bakugo even more.

"You're going to regret the day you applied to this school, you losers!" Bakugo shouted, more angry than before.

"Oh, just like how you lost against Deku and Ruby?" Yang grinned with a giggle.

"Shut up, Blondie!" Bakugo growled in annoyance.

'I can't believe what I'm hearing… Kacchan's the one in class who's getting teased!' Izuku thought to himself while Tenya and Ruby attempted to deal with the situation. 'UA is so confusing!'

"This is such an uncomfortable conversation." Momo said, placing a hand over her mouth.

"Yeah, but it's kinda fun listening to them fight." Uraraka admitted with a smile.

"You definitely have a different outlook on the current situation." Weiss said with a sigh.

"Hey, we're here. Stop messing around." Aizawa said from the front of the bus.

"Calm down, everyone." Glynda said with a stern glare, earning a few sorries and whatever from a few students.

* * *

 _Training Facility_

Everyone exited out of the bus as they all saw a giant dome building with purple pillars supporting it up and windows on the side and roof.

"Hello everyone, I've been waiting for you." The students looked ahead to see a woman wearing a giant white spacesuit.

"Whoa, that's the Space Hero: Thirteen!" Izuku shouted as he went into fanboy mode. "She's a chivalrous Pro Hero who rescued a ton of people across the world!"

"Alright! Thirteen is one of my favorite heroes!" Uraraka shouted with glee.

"Someone's a fangirl, eh?" Yang smirked while elbowing Uraraka's arm.

"I-I'm not that big of a fangirl." Uraraka stuttered with a growing blush.

"I can't wait to show you what's inside." Thirteen says as she brings the students and teachers into the building.

"Whoa, look at this place!" Ruby exclaimed with glee as there are numerous locations: A small red dome for fire incidents, collapsed and crooked buildings for earthquakes, another small dome that's blue to represent floods and shipwrecks, a rocky terrain that represents avalanches, and a large mountain.

"Holy crap, it looks like some kind of amusement park!" Kirishima shouted in shock and awe.

"I'm lovin the waterslide." Yang admitted with a smirk.

"A shipwreck, a landslide, a fire, a windstorm, etc." Thirteen listed before facing the class. "I created this training facility to prepare you for different types of disasters. I called it the Unforeseen Joint Simulation, but you can call it the USJ."

'Just like Universal Studios of Japan.' The students thought with dead expressions on their faces.

"Thirteen, have you seen All Might and Blackwing?" Glynda asked as she and Aizawa walked up to the Space Hero. "They said that they'd meet us here."

"All Might has done so much hero work, that he's resting in the teacher's lounge." Thirteen informed. "And Blackwing told me that he has to take care of something first."

"That man is the height of irresponsibility." Aizawa sighed. "But at least Qrow was able to at least inform me personally."

"It's okay." Glynda said while adjusting her glasses. "The three of us should be just fine. Shall we get started?"

"Absolutely. But first, I want to say a few things." Thirteen said as she lifted up one of her hands. "Listen carefully, I'm sure you're all aware of my powerful quirk. It's called Black Hole, I can use it to suck up anything and turn it to dust."

"Yeah, you've used your Black Hole quirk to save people from all kinds of disasters." Izuku said while a few students nod in agreement.

"That may be true, but my quirk can kill someone if I'm not careful." Thirteen said, causing everyone to look surprised. "Some of you also have dangerous quirks. In our superhuman society, all quirks are certified and stringently regulated, so we often overlook how unsafe they can actually be. Please don't forget that if you lose focus or make the wrong move, your powers can be deadly, even if you're trying to rescue someone. Ever since you took Goodwitch's Entrance Exam, you all know the basics of your quirks. Thanks to Aizawa's fitness test, you all have a solid idea of your quirk's potential. And because of All Might and Blackwing's combat training, you experienced how dangerous your powers can be when used against other people. Carry those lessons and experiences over to this class. Today, you're going to learn how to use your quirks to save people's lives. You won't be using your powers to attack enemies or each other; only to help. After all, that's what being a hero is all about: ensuring the safety of others."

The students of Class 1-A began clapping and cheering once Thirteen bowed her head to finish her speech.

"Okay students, it's time to be-"

*CRACKLE*

Before Glynda could finish her sentence, the lights began flickering before shutting off completely. The fountain in the center of the plaza starts to turn on and off rapidly.

"What's going on?" Oscar panicked.

Once the fountain shuts off, a purple portal appeared, catching Aizawa and Glynda's attention. A hand slowly comes out of the portal before Shigaraki comes out.

"Students, stay together and don't move!" Glynda ordered as she took out her crop.

"Thirteen, protect the students!" Aizawa ordered while Cinder and Roman came out next before a few more villains walked out.

"Did the training start already?" Kirishima asked in confusion.

"I thought we were rescu-'' Ruby started before gasping in shock upon seeing Roman Torchwick within the crowd. "Roman Torchwick?"

"Wait, that's the guy you and Deku ran into when you were trying to save Baku-" Yang started until she heard a tiny explosion going off. She turns around to see Bakugo, giving her an angry glare.

"Do not… Finish that sentence or I'll kill you." He threatened.

"That's no way to talk to a lady." Yang huffed while rolling her eyes.

"Wait, if Roman Torchwick's here, then that means…" Izuku started, but stopped and widened his eyes in horror.

"That's right. Those are actual villains." Aizawa answered as a giant muscular creature with a bird face comes out last.

"Ahh, the gang's all here." Roman said while resting his cane on his shoulders.

* * *

 _UA High, Teacher's Lounge_

Qrow held his phone up to his ear as he attempted to call Aizawa, only to get no feedback. He lets out a groan in annoyance and puts his phone in his pocket.

"Aizawa, what's going on?" He asked as she sat down in one of the chairs.

"AHAHAHA!" A loud manly voice can be heard from outside before the door slammed open abruptly, revealing All Might in his teacher's clothes. "I AM HERE! JUST IN THE NICK OF TIME TO SPEAK WITH MY FRIEND!" Once he finished, he automatically reverts back to his true form and collapses on his knees.

"Whoa, take it easy Toshi." Qrow said as he immediately rushed over to the Symbol of Peace and helped him up. He then starts guiding All Might to the couch before setting him down. "Do you know how long I was waiting for you?"

"My apologies. I was busy doing hero work that I lost track of time." All Might answered with a sigh. "My speed has gotten slower and my powers have weakened since I gave One for All to Young Midoriya."

"Well..." Qrow started as he sat on the opposite couch. "That's what I want to talk to you about."

"Don't tell me that Young Midoriya told someone already, did he!?" All Might exclaimed as blood came out of his mouth.

"He didn't say anything and keep it down or someone else might hear us." Qrow said quietly.

"Sorry." All Might apologized as he wipes his mouth with a cloth. "Go ahead."

"Well, my daughter told me last night that she found out." Qrow said. "She was able to put the pieces together since she knew Midoriya ever since the day you met them."

"Young Rose was able to figure it out?" All Might asked in shock. He didn't think anyone else would be able to find out his secret immediately.

"I'm not lying." Qrow said as he poured tea for him and All Might. He grabbed his cup and took a sip. "Don't worry, she told me and Midoriya that she won't tell anyone."

"I'm relieved that she swore to keep it a secret, but I would like to have a word with her after class, if you don't mind." All Might said as he grabbed his cup and drank his tea. "If she was able to figure it out, then I believe it's fair if I tell her more."

"I understand." Qrow said as he looked at his reflection in his cup. "You and I spent many years keeping the truth a secret. I can't believe my own daughter of all people was able to find out first."

"Well, she saw my true form, so it was bound to happen eventually." All Might said as he set his cup down on the table and stood up. "But let's not worry about it. We need to get ready." All Might grunts a bit before changing into his hero form.

"Hold your horses, gentlemen." The two Pro Heroes turn around to see the door opening, revealing a short man who appears to be a possible combination of several different animals, including a dog, a mouse and a bear wearing a suit.

"H-Hello, Nezu sir." All Might greeted nervously.

"That's right." Nezu smiled as he raised a hand up. "I could be a mouse or a bear or a dog, though the important thing is… I'm the principal!"

"It's good to see you again, sir." Qrow said as the principal walked up to them. "What brings you here?"

"I came here to discuss with All Might, but you're more than welcome to join in our conversation, Blackwing." Nezu said as he took out a tablet as it shows the news of All Might solving crime within one hour.

"One Hour!? You're able to catch villains in one hour, but answering me or Aizawa's calls isn't a priority!?" Qrow shouted in annoyance.

"I-I'm sorry! I told you that I lost track of time!" All Might exclaimed with a sweatdrop.

"The fault doesn't belong to you, All Might." Nezu reassured calmly. "It mainly belongs to the ruffians causing trouble in this city despite you being here. However, you have to learn to not react everytime you hear of an incident."

All Might froze in awkwardness while Qrow gave him an unamused look. Nezu walked past the two as they all sat down.

"First being a Pro Hero, then being a teacher, and now training Midoriya?" Qrow asked with a sigh. "You got a lot more work than I do. And I'm already juggling two jobs at once." He slides down the couch slightly while his arms rest on top of the couch. 'Tai, how in the world do you manage to do both at the same time back then?'

"I understand that you two love to prioritize saving people, but I believe it's time to prioritize your teachings more." Nezu said as he poured himself a cup.

"You're right, Principal." All Might agreed as he automatically reverts back to his real form. "We were planning on heading out right away."

"Even if you were to head out right away, you had to almost return immediately due to your condition." Nezu said. "So why don't you stick around and listen to my teaching philosophies?" He looked up and saw Qrow attempting to sneak out. "That includes you, Blackwing."

Qrow froze immediately and let out a sigh before walking back to the couch. 'I feel like my luck is getting worse…' He thought to himself. Something tells him that he and All Might are going to be in the lounge for a long time.

* * *

 _USJ_

"The only real heroes I see are Eraserhead, Thirteen, and Enchaster." The purple mist, also known as Kurogiri, informed.

"Strange, the schedule said that All Might should be here." Cinder said while crossing her arms. "Oh well, this'll do for now."

"So you scumbags used the press as a cover and sneaked into the campus." Aizawa said as he put on his goggles.

"Where is he? Where is the Symbol of Peace?" Shigaraki asked, scratching his neck while the villains march forward. "I went through the trouble of bringing so many friends who are eager to meet him. They want All Might, but he's not here."

"What if we harm a few of these brats?" Roman asked as he pointed his cane upward. "I bet Mr. Bigshot will come out to play if we do that."

Seeing that the villains are approaching, Eraserhead's scarf began to extend upwards with his hair spiking up slightly. Thirteen extended her arms while Enchantress held her crop up.

"I can't believe it, real villains?" Kirishima asked in a nervous tone.

"How did they manage to get into our facility without triggering the security system?" Weiss questioned calmly. Though she is a little nervous about the situation.

"Thirteen, Miss Goodwitch. Why aren't the alarms going off?" Momo asked.

"I'm not sure." Thirteen admitted.

"Maybe they were able to hack into the security system." Glynda theorized, but she hopes that isn't the case.

"Is the entire campus under attack? Or just this facility?" Shoto questioned out loud. "Either way, if the alarms aren't working, then one of these villains must have a quirk masking their presence here. They carefully chose this isolated facility as an entry point at a time when a class is being taught. Their fools for trespassing here, but they thought this out carefully. Whatever their plan is, they must have a concrete objective in mind, but what is it?"

"Thirteen, Fortune. Secure the kids and alert the main campus." Aizawa ordered before Glynda stepped forward.

"I'll join you. I know you're capable, but you can't defeat an army of villains by yourself." Glynda said, earning a nod from him. "If they were able to jam our sensors, then that means regular communications might be offline too." Glynda then turns around to the students. "Kaminari, use your quirk to try and contact the school for assistance."

"Yes ma'am." kaminari nodded as he placed a hand over his earpiece.

"Mr. Aizawa! Miss Goodwitch!" Ruby cried out in concern. "You can't defeat them on your own!"

"Ruby's right, your combat style isn't suited for this situation." Izuku added. "Mr. Aizawa, your powers work on stealth missions and one on one fights. Miss Goodwitch, your quirk can only affect people within range for a brief amount of time."

"Thanks for your concern you two, but me and Aizawa know what we're are doing." Glynda reassured, surprising the two.

"We'll leave it to you, Thirteen." Aizawa said as he and Glynda leaped into the air.

"Shooting squad, take aim!" One villain for gun barrels for fingers ordered as a few villains lined up behind him.

"Didn't our intel say that All Might, Blackwing, and Thirteen would be here? Who are they?" A female villain with long gray hair asked.

"Don't recognize them, but they're dead if they think they can take us down!" A masked villain howled.

"FIRE!" Just as they activate their quirks…

*CLICK, CLICK*

The villains are in complete shock that their quirks aren't working as Aizawa's scarf wrapped around three of them. Aizawa lifted them up in the air before slamming them back down.

"Wait, that's Eraserhead! He's a pro hero that can cancel your quirk just by looking at you!" A villain informed.

"Cancellation!? I bet you can't erase a quirk of a heteromorphic type like me!" Another villain with four arms shouted as he leaped towards Aizawa, only to stop in midair as he's engulfed in purple outlines.

"But I can beat you." Glynda glares as she waves her crop around, making the four armed villain fly around the room before slamming him into the ground. Upon seeing the mess, she waves her crop again to reassemble and repair the damage she has caused. "Ambushing a Pro Hero? That's not courage. It's recklessness. There's a difference."

 **[Glynda Goodwitch aka the Witch Hero - Enchaster. Quirk: Telekinesis! She can move and control objects or people with a wave of her crop. She's also capable of reassembling and repairing broken objects within a 4 meter radius. Makes her look like an actual witch.]**

Glynda quickly ducked as another villain attempted to strike her from the side. "Eraserhead!"

Aizawa nodded before wrapping his scarf around the villain, binding him before launching him in the air. He and Glynda looked at the remaining villains in front of them. "Now, which one of you gutter punks is next?"

'So they're using their fighting experience and weapons to fight. And they're working together to make up for their weakness.' Cinder thought to herself with a devilish smirk.

"There they go, trying to be intimidating." Shigaraki said with a hint of venom in his voice. "They're strong, and behind Eraserhead's goggles, you can't tell who's quirk he's erasing. And with Enchantress' quirk, they're definitely making things hard for us to the point where we have to work together." The villain starts to scratch his neck a bit. "How annoying. The worst thing about dealing with Pro Heroes is when they live up to all their hype."

Kurogiri looked up and noticed a few students running away. "Torchwick, I require your assistance."

"Finally, time for some real fun." Roman chuckled.

"Wow, they're holding their own." Izuku said in awe. "I guess I shouldn't have underestimated them."

"This is no time to be analyzing!" Tenya called out.

"Come on Deku, let's go!" Ruby shouted as the green haired boy joined his classmates, only for them to stop once they saw a purple mist in front of the door.

"There is no escape for you." Kurogiri said, frightening the students and teachers.

"How did they slipped past us?" Glynda asked before punching a villain in the gut.

"Of course… These punks are just a distraction." Aizawa realized after kicking another villain back. He and Glynda looked up to see the remaining villains surrounding them.

"Greetings, we are the League of Villains." Kurogiri greeted with an ominous tone. "I know it's impolite, but we decided to invite ourselves into this haven of justice to say hello. And besides..." Kurogiri's voice grew deeper. "Isn't this a place for All Might, the Symbol of Peace, to take his last breath?"

"Last breath?" All of the students gasped in horror from Kurogiri's speech.

"Wait, you guys are here to kill All Might?" Yang asked in horror, but had a hint of anger in her voice.

"I believe he was supposed to be here today, and yet I see no sign of him. There must have been some sort of change in plans that we could not have foreseen." Kurogiri opened his arms to block the exit. "Ahh, well in the end, I suppose it doesn't even matter."

Thirteen opened one of her fingers and was about to use her quirk, only for Bakugo, Kirishima, and Yang to lunge forward. Bakugo emitted small explosions from his hands while Yang's eyes turned red and her hair glow fiery yellow.

"DIE!" Bakugo shouted as he swung his hand forward.

*BOOM*

The trio's attacks hit their mark, creating a large explosion thanks to Bakugo's quirk as everyone took a step back.

"Did they actually succeed with their attack?" Weiss asked while coughing from the explosion.

"I don't know, but it looks like it." Sero added as the smoke started to clear up.

"Wow, you brats are more ambitious than I thought." Once the smoke clears up, the students gasp in horror once they see Roman, holding his cane up as Yang, Bakugo, and Kirishima's attacks were blocked. He looks over to Bakugo and smirks. "Oh hi Boom Boom. Long time, no see."

"Shut your mouth." Bakugo growled in anger, creating more sparks on his cane.

Roman chuckles with a smirk as he swung his cane, sending the three students back as they crash in front of their classmates.

"Kacchan! Kirishima!" Izuku cries out as he and a few students run over to them.

"Yang, are you okay?" Ruby asked in concern.

"You got spark, I'll give you that." Roman admitted while twirling his cane. "How about we have fun here? This looks like the kind of place you can get lost in."

Kurogiri began to spread himself and surrounds himself around Class 1-A.

"What's going on!?" Yang shouted as she, Bakugo and Kirshima were swallowed by the dark mist. Tenya immediately used his quirk to grab Uraraka and Sato before pushing them out of the mist. Shoji covered Mina and Sero to protect them from the mist. Weiss and Shoto held their arms up while Momo, Kaminari, and Kyoka grunted as they're all swallowed by the mist.

"Deku!" Ruby cried out as she reached out to his friend, only to grunt and froze in place as the mist swallowed her.

"Ruby…" Izuku grunted as his vision started to get blurry.

* * *

 _Shipwreck Zone_

Over the large lake of the Shipwreck Zone, one of Kurogiri's portal opened up in the sky before Izuku emerged from it. Izuku opened his eyes and screamed as he fell into the water. He popped his head out on the surface and looked around to scan the area he's in while coughing out water.

'Water? That purple guy must have a warping quirk.' He thought to himself after shaking away his fear.

Meanwhile, a giant villain that resembles a shark starts to swim towards Izuku. "My first catch of the day! Nothing personal kid, but you gotta die!" He laughed as he got ready to chomp down the One for All user… only for his movement to slow down.

"Now!" Izuku heard a familiar voice as he turned around to see Oscar behind him, holding his head with one hand and holding out his other hand. Izuku looks back to see Tsuyu kicking the shark villain away.

"Oscar!? Asui!?" Izuku said in shock, but he is relieved that they saved him.

"I told you to call me, Tsu." She said before swimming towards the boys. "Are you okay, Midoriya?"

"I-I'm fine." Izuku reassured with a small smile before noticing another villain that resembles a hammerhead shark swimming towards them. "Watch out!"

"Pine, stop him!" Tsuyu croaked in an urgent tone.

"I'm on it!" Oscar turns around and prepares to use his quirk, only for the villain to get held back by a black ribbon with a black sickle on the end.

"Hey! What is- WHOA!" The hammerhead shark villain shouted as he gets flung into the air before being swung into a wall nearby.

The three students looked over to see the sickle being reeled back by Blake, who is a few feet away from them.

"Belladonna?" Izuku asked in confusion.

"Wait. You're not panicking that you're in water?" Oscar asked skeptically.

"Just because I look like a cat doesn't mean I can't swim." Blake said with an intimidating glare. "Do you have a problem with that?"

Izuku and Oscar can feel their entire body freezing in fear from Blake's words like knives pierced their souls.

"No, not at all." They answered nervously.

"Blake, let's get them on the ship." Tsuyu said as both girls nod. Tsuyu extended her tongue as it wrapped around Izuku before she lifted him up and placed him on the ship.

Blake wrapped her sickle chain around Oscar before proceeding to do the same. She then latched her sickle on the rail before climbing onto the ship while Tsuyu climbed up with her hands and feet.

"I can't believe that a bunch of villains broke into the school." Oscar shivered in fear while rubbing his arms to warm himself.

"Yeah, I kept thinking about what they said about All Might." Izuku said while looking down. "They knew our schedule and who'd be here. They must've gotten into school files while we were all stuck in the cafeteria. The teachers were too busy trying to get the media out of school grounds."

"So that means they were waiting for the perfect time to strike, just like Todoroki said." Tsuyu said with a blank expression, but has a hint of concern in her voice.

"There's no way that they can kill All Might…" Oscar laughed nervously before looking at his three classmates. "Right?"

"If what they're saying is true, then we must keep our guard up." Blake suggested while leaning against the rail of the ship. Her cat ears twitch a bit, prompting the cat girl to turn around to see more aquatic themed villains approaching the ship.

"Ribbit!" Tsuyu croaked in concern.

"There's more!?" Oscar exclaimed, widening his eyes.

"You bastards! I'm gonna enjoy eating you!" The shark villain from earlier laughed as he and his allies swam towards the ship.

Izuku looks down and sees his hand trembling, but remembers All Might's and Ruby's encouraging words along with the times he has entered UA. He slowly looked up and clenched his fist.

"If they can beat him…" Izuku started, catching the trio's attention. "Then we have to stop whatever it is these bad guys are planning. We have to work together and keep All Might safe. No one at UA knows what's happening." Izuku fully looks at Oscar, Tsuyu, and Blake with determination. "This is up to us. Let's be heroes."

Blake, Tsuyu, and Oscar are at a loss for words as Izuku sounds like an actual Pro Hero rather than his usual nervous self before they all smile.

"We'll follow your lead." Blake said with a smile.

* * *

 _Landslide Zone_

Several Villains are swept from their feet after a burst of red petals dashed through them.

"This girl has superspeed for her quirk?" One villain asked before a net lands on him. He grunts and squirm as Ruby dashed past the villains again.

"Your turn, Weiss!" Ruby called out with a determined smirk.

Weiss simply scoffed in return as she created glyphs to stop the villains in their tracks like they ran into an invisible wall.

"We make a good team." Ruby smiles and raised her hand up for a high five.

"Focus on the situation." Weiss said coldly, causing the silver eye girl to lower her arm before she and Ruby noticed a wave of ice forming downhill.

"Is that your doing?" Ruby asked in confusion.

"I didn't use any ice dust." Weiss answered with her usual tone, but she is rather surprised from the ice.

"Aren't you embarrassed to lose to children?" The two girls look up to see Shoto, who is glaring at the frozen villains. "For god sake, you're adults. Put up a REAL fight."

* * *

 _Collapse Zone_

Bakugo lets out a battle cry as he sends out an explosion at a villain, sending him flying several feet away from him.

"You guys are boring me." Yang taunted with a laugh as she punched another villain in the gut, sending him into the wall.

"Perhaps I can help you with your problem, Dragon Girl." Roman snickered as he comes out of a shadow while a few villains surround Yang, Bakugo, and Kirishima.

* * *

 _Mountain Zone_

Momo pulled out a metal pole from her right arm and pointed it at one of the villains surrounding her, Kyoka, and Kaminari.

Kyoka grabbed the handle of a sword that Momo created from her left leg and held it up while Kaminari's hand conducted small electricity.

* * *

 _Fire Zone_

A bunch of villains slowly approaches Ojiro in a burning street, prompting the tail quirk user to get in a fighting stance.

* * *

 _Squall Zone_

Tokoyami and Koda stood back to back in the center of the Squall Zone, getting ready to fight the villains surrounding them.

* * *

 _USJ Entrance_

Uraraka and Mina are both on the ground with Shoji, Tenya, Sato, and Sero standing behind Thirteen, getting ready to fight Kurogiri.

Aizawa and Glynda continue to fight off the remaining villains surrounding them. Once they finish taking out the rest, they start to breathe rapidly from all of the fighting.

*CLINK, CLINK, CLINK*

"That was quite a show you two put on for us." The two Pro Heroes turned around after hearing what appears to be glass, only to see Cinder. "Now let's see if you two can entertain me." She smirked devilishly as she created a fireball in her hand.

* * *

(A/N)

And that is it for the first part of the USJ Arc!

I hope you enjoy the start of this arc and this is something I wanted to do for some time.

I know some of the team ups are a bit odd, but I want to expand on character interactions a bit more and see what they can do in different situations.

I also want to thank Third Dragneel and Earth Dragon Arnighte for the edits, especially with the suggestion for Glynda's hero name, Enchaster.

Also, I'm excited to see the new MHA movie coming soon.

See ya in the next chapter!

Next Time: Heroes, Villains, and a Nomu


	9. Heroes, Villains, and a Nomu

(A/N)

Hello and welcome back to another chapter of MRA!

I'm glad that you all enjoyed the last chapter and apologies if it's been a while, my other stories and a few other things kept me occupied.

I know they were some parts that did confuse you guys, so that's why I went back and made some changes: Changing the bladed weapons to blunted weapons so they're not super harmful and the dust origin. I want to say thanks to those who pointed them out.

And yeah, I'm aware that the direction for this is MHA, but placing RWBY characters in it, but I do have plans to make some changes and maybe some original chapters here and there.

To recap what happened last time, Class 1-A, Aizawa, and Glynda arrived at the USJ so the students will learn about rescue operations from the Space Hero: Thirteen. However, their class was interrupted by the League of Villains, who snuck into the campus after using the news crew as a distraction, and they successfully separated the entire class.

Will they be able to survive the League's assault? Will All Might and Qrow arrive in time to save them?

To find out the answers, let's go beyond plus ultra and get started!

* * *

Heroes, Villains, and a Nomu

 _USJ, Entrance_

Shoji expanded his arms backwards, morphing them into eyes and ears in order to get a better grasp of the current situation.

"Do you get anything, Shoji?" Tenya asks as he, Sato, Sero, Mina, Uraraka, and Thirteen are glaring at Kurogiri. "Where's everybody?"

"They've been scattered across the facility, but our classmates are still here." Shoji informed, earning a relieved sigh from his classmates.

"So what do we do?" Sero asked with a serious frown. "This guy's unaffected by physical attacks and he can teleport anything."

Thirteen lowered her head to think about the current situation that she and the students are in right now. She wants to protect them at all cost, but she knows that Kurogiri is a formidable opponent.

"Class Rep, I got a job for you." She spoke up.

"What is it?" Tenya asked.

"Run to the school and inform the facility what's going on here." Thirteen instructed as the student gasped at her request. "The alarms are not going off and all forms of communications such as phones and radios aren't working. One of these villains is responsible for this. Even if Eraserhead's quirk is nullifying the villains' quirk left and right and Enchaster's quirk is stalling them, we're still sealed off from the outside world. Whoever's responsible for this must've gone into hiding immediately the moment they were warped into the USJ. They could be anywhere at any time, making it impossible to track them down. It'd be faster if you were to run and get help."

"I understand the situation, but it would be disgraceful to abandon you all." Tenya urged, obviously worried about his classmates and teacher.

"Go, emergency exit." Sato said, walking ahead of him along with Sero. "There are a lot of alarms outside of this facility. That's why they're keeping us inside."

"As long as you can get outside, they won't follow you." Sero added while he and Sato got into a fighting stance. "Blow this stupid mist guy away with your enginge legs."

"Use your quirk to save others. Be a real hero." Thirteen encouraged Tenya, causing the engine quirk user to gasp in shock while Shoji walked forward to assist his classmates.

"Don't worry, Iida." Said person turns around to see Uraraka and Mina smiling at him. "I can use my quirk to help you like what I did to you and Ruby in the cafeteria."

"You can do this, Class rep." Mina encouraged with a smile.

Tenya looks at the people in front of him and notices the determinations in their eyes. He squatted down a bit and got in a running stance while activating the engines in his legs.

"Even if this is your only, do you think it's wise to discuss your entire strategy in front of your enemy?" Kurogiri asked as he launched his mist body forward.

"It won't matter if you know what we're doing no matter what we're doing." Thirteen said, opening the cap of her right index finger as a large suction emerged from it, absorbing the mist. "BLACK HOLE!"

* * *

 _Shipwreck Zone_

"I've noticed that the villains we're facing all have quirks or equipment suited for underwater battles." Oscar said, tightening his grip on the rail.

"If that's the case, then they must've known what's inside the USJ before they even warped in." Tsuyu added.

"Yeah, but for a group with such careful planning, there's something that really sticks out to me: something that doesn't add up." Izuku brought up.

"And that would be?" Blake asked, looking at the green haired boy.

"They sent you here Asu-" Izuku started until he stopped and blushed upon realizing what he just called her, catching the frog-like girl's attention. "S-Sorry! I-I mean Tsu! Y-Yeah, they warped you to the Shipwreck Zone."

"That kinda fell apart on you, didn't it?" Blake asked while raising an eyebrow, though there's a hint of teasing in her voice.

"He does have a point." Oscar agreed. "They could've sent her somewhere, but they chose this place instead."

"Right." Izuku nodded after calming down. "And that means the villains don't know what our quirks are."

"You two make excellent points." Tsuyu said, looking at the Fire Zone. "If they knew that I was a frog, then they would've sent me to the Fire Zone."

"I get it." Blake narrowed her eyes at the villains. "The main reason why they separated us is because they don't know what we can do and plan to overpower us when we're in smaller groups. Let's use that to our advantage."

"I agree." Izuku said. "Since they don't know our quirks, as far as they know, the four of us are super powerful. None of them are trying to climb onto the boat." Izuku's eyes darkened a bit upon looking at the villains again. "But that also means they're not underestimating us at the same time. They're being smart and playing it safe for the time being."

"Let's talk about our quirks." Tsuyu spoke up, getting her classmates' attention. "I'll go first. Obviously, I can jump really high and cling to pretty much any kind of wall. And of course, there's my tongue, which can stick out for 20 meters. Oh yeah, I can spit out my stomach so I can-"

"Whoa whoa whoa whoa!" Oscar spoke up in disgust and horror. "N-Not to be rude, but that's rather uncomfortable to see."

"Right, sorry. I don't think it's useful anyways." Tsuyu apologized. "I can also secrete toxic mucus, but it stings a little."

"Do you really have to follow it up with another creepy feature?" Blake's cheeks swelled up in disgust.

"My jumping, climbing, and tongue ability will be reliable in this situation." Tsuyu suggested.

"I figure you were powerful, but that's amazing." Izuku admitted before clenching his fist. "I have my super strength, but it comes with a price. After using it, I'm pretty much out of commission."

"So it's a double edge sword until you fully master it?" Blake asked, earning a simple nod from Izuku. "Anyway, I have the hearing, night vision, and reflexes of a cat. On top of that, I can create shadow clones. They can help me evade attacks and trick my enemies. Although they're pretty much static clones and I can create one at a time."

"My quirk can alter the time of myself or another person." Oscar explained. "I can freeze them in place and decrease or increase their movement or speed. Although it comes at two prices: One is constant usage of it gives me a migraine and the other is that there's a chance my own time movement can be either slowed down or sped to make up the progress that was used up."

*SLASH*

"WHOA!" The four students stumbled back into the wall of the ship after a large claw shaped wave suddenly slashed the middle of the boat.

"I'm starting to get bored now. Let's get this show on the road!" One of the villains shouted as the ship began to sink.

"That's a great power. Now the ship is sinking." Tsuyu said rhetorically as the four gathered up.

"The boat will be fully submerged in less than a minute. Once they're in the water, they won't stand a chance!" Another villain said with pride.

"We need to come up with a strategy fast before we go down with the ship!" Oscar shouted. Izuku looks at Tsuyu and then changes his glare to Blake's weapon attached to her back.

"Guys, I think I got an idea." Izuku spoke up, catching the three's attention. "Though it's gonna be reckless of me."

"As long as we don't get ourselves killed, then I'm in." Blake said with a simple nod.

"What do you have in mind?" Oscar asked.

Meanwhile, the aquatic villains are waiting for the boat to be completely underwater so they can take out the students.

"Poor babies must be crying for their mommies up there." One villain laughed.

"Hey, don't get cocky." Another villain told him. "Shigaraki and Cinder told us to keep our guards up. We can't judge them by their age and appearance, but by their quirks instead. They could do anything" The villain then creates another claw shaped wave, getting ready to strike. "But I'm not exactly worried since we got the advantage in the water."

The aquatic villains heard a scream as they saw Izuku placing his foot on the railing, catching them off guard.

"Be careful, Midoriya." Tsuyu said. "And remember to give us the signal."

Izuku looks back at his classmate and gives them a nod before looking up and screams before jumping off the boat. "NOW DIE!"

'That's not a very good Bakugo impression.' Blake thought and giggled to herself. 'But at least he tried.'

"Stupid move, kid!" The evil hydrokinetic said, activating his quirk while Izuku extended his left arm while holding it with his right arm.

 **[Play You Say Run]**

'Even if I use a single Smash attack, I can't get them all in a circle like that. Besides, there are still other villains outside of the shipwreck zone, so I can't sacrifice an arm just yet.' Izuku thought to himself , placing his thumb over his finger like he's about to flick something while energy began to flow through those two. 'Focus. Remember the image of an egg not exploding.'

"Oscar, Blake. Get ready." Tsuyu said, wrapping a tongue around Oscar's waist.

'This better work.' Oscar prayed.

"Take this! **Delaware Smash**!" Izuku shouts as he flicks his middle finger, creating a large shockwave, creating a giant hole in the middle. The villains nearby are pushed away from the force as Izuku looks at his left hand while gritting his teeth. Even though his thumb and middle finger are broken from using his quirk, he can still use his left arm. "Tsu, Belladonna, Oscar! Now!"

"You two know what to do." Blake said as she did a small hop, created a shadow clone before using it to propel herself up in the air, and swung her sickle before latching it around Izuku's waist. She then pulled Izuku back up to her while Tsuyu jumped with her tongue wrapped around Oscar.

"Ready Oscar?" Tsuyu asked.

"Ready!" Oscar nods and opens his hands before rotating them counter clockwise, decreasing the villain's time movement.

"What the!? I can't even move fast!" A villain shouted as he and his fellow villains sunk towards the center of the whirlpool.

"If a strong force is applied to the surface of the water, it'll be pushed away, and then come rushing back in the middle!" Once the whirlpool closed up, it shot right back up into the air, throwing the unconscious villains before they crashed right back into the water.

"It's incredible that you're able to use your quirk to create a whirlpool." Oscar admitted before he flinched as he held his forehead.

"I gotta say, you managed to impress me." Blake smiled at Izuku, causing him to laugh awkwardly with a small blush.

"Not too shabby. You guys are amazing. All of you." Tsuyu commended. "I guess we passed the Shipwreck Zone."

 **[Music Ends]**

* * *

 _Landslide Zone_

"So, your plan was to scatter all us around and kill us individually." Shoto said before letting out a deep sigh as an icy mist escaped from his mouth. "You were terribly underprepared."

Meanwhile, both Ruby and Weiss are in disbelief that while they manage to apprehend a few villains, Shoto manages to apprehend all of them within a matter of seconds.

"H-H-H-How did he manage to d-d-d-do that?" Ruby's teeth are chattering from the sudden decrease of the temperature.

"I could've easily done the same thing." Weiss scoffed while moving her ponytail.

"In the same amount of time?" Ruby asked.

"O-Of course." Weiss answered, still trying to keep her pride in tact. 'I can't believe that Todoroki is capable of doing that! There's no way I would pull that off in the same amount of time as him.'

'Where is he? Where's the Symbol of Peace? I went through the trouble of bringing so many friends who are eager to meet him.' Shigaraki's word echoed in Shoto's mind.

'How do they plan to kill All Might? At first, I thought they'd gather an elite force of criminals who are capable of overpowering him.' Shoto thought as he walked down the hill.

Unbeknownst of Shoto, a red skinned villain attempts to stab Shoto in the back with a knife, only to hit a glyph that Weiss made. Shoto turns around to see what happened and looks up at Weiss while freezing the villain with his quirk.

"You can thank me later." Weiss said coldly.

"I could've handled that myself." Shoto sighed. "But I appreciate the assistance, Schnee."

"Damn… you…" The frozen villain grumbled.

"Finders keepers!" Ruby shouted as she dash past the frozen villain, swiping the frozen knife out of his hand. Her face turns blue and her eyes widen from how cold the frozen blade is, prompting her to drop it on the ground. "How cold is your ice, Todoroki!?"

Shoto simply looks at Ruby before saying- "I never even thought about how cold my ice is."

"It didn't even occur to you!?" Ruby and Weiss exclaimed in unison, completely surprised that Shoto doesn't even know how cold his ice quirk really is.

"No, this is the first time I've been asked that." Shoto answered. "Nevermind that, have you two noticed something about the villains we've faced?"

The two girls stopped and looked at the frozen villains, allowing them to put the pieces together.

"Now that I think about it, you're right. They're not as strong as they look." Weiss admitted while placing a finger underneath her chin.

"Does that mean they have another way to kill All Might?" Ruby gulped in concern.

"Most likely. There are about 6 to 7 villains that are truly dangerous" Weiss answered, becoming more puzzled. "But what are their true intentions?"

"Only one way to find out." Shoto said as he walked up to a frozen villain. "Listen well, your cells will slowly die as your body succumbs to frostbite and pneumonia. Luckily for you, I wanna be a Hero, so I'd like to avoid unnecessary cruelty." Shoto aimed his right hand at the frozen villain, who was tearing up in fear while Ruby and Weiss were in complete shock from what Shoto said. "But I can only do that if you tell me how you're planning to kill All Might. That's the only way you'll survive."

* * *

 _Mountain Zone_

"AAAHH!" Kaminari screams at the top of his lungs as he ducks underneath one of the villains' punches and starts to run over to Momo and Kyoka. "These dudes are terrifying! I think I just saw my whole life flash before my eyes!"

"Could you take it down a few notches?" Kyoka asked with an irked tone in her voice.

"Right now, we need to focus on getting away from the villains." Momo said as the villains started to surround the three.

"Then pull out a weapon for me, too." Kaminari said back with an urgent tone.

"You're the one with electrical powers. Use it to zap these guys." Kyoka countered.

"Were you not paying attention during combat training!? Some partner you were!" Kaminari put his right hand in his pocket while holding his left hand out, conducting small sparks of electricity. "I can cover my body in electricity, but if I try to shoot it out, it'll go everywhere. And I definitely don't want to take you two out with them."

"Then why don't you try and call for help?" Kyoka suggested in an unpleasant tone.

"I tried and there's still interference jamming the signal." Kaminari pointed to his communication device before giving the two girls a thumbs up. "So I'll be counting on you two."

"You really are a damsel in distress, aren't you?" Kyoka scoffed as Kaminari dodged another punch from one of the villains. "Fine, I got a new idea." Kyoka turns around and kicks Kaminari towards the villain. "You'll be my human stun gun."

"SERIOUSLY!? WHAT ARE YOU-!?" Kaminari was cut off when he bumped into the villain, inadvertently activating his quirk as the villain got electrocuted. "Whoa, it's working! You two can count on me!" He said with confidence and giving them a thumbs up.

"You're such a pain." Kyoka sighed before she saw a villain attempting to throw a rock, prompting her to plug in her earphone jack into her right leg, launching a vibration wave forward as it shattered the rock.

The villain's hand ended up landing on Kaminari's face, getting electrocuted in the process. Another villain attempts to pull off a sneak attack, only for Momo to toss a net she just created with her quirk as he ends up joining his fellow villains in getting electrocuted.

"We're lucky that it worked out well for us." Momo said.

"I'm sorry. Next time, I'll ask before saving your butts." Kyoka said as she plugged her earphone jack into the device around her leg.

 **[Kyoka Jiro. Quirk - Earphone Jack! She can turn her own heartbeat into explosive sound waves by inserting the earphone jacks into her amplifiers. She can also use them to hear minuscule sounds that no ordinary human can hear.]**

"Damn it, Kaminari." Kyoka cursed in annoyance. "You should've asked for some kind of aiming gear when you requested your costume."

Another villain jumps off a cliff and attempts to strike Kyoka from behind, only for the rock punk girl to dodge while Momo kicks him away.

"It's ready." Momo said, crouching down as a large bulge appeared on her back. "It takes me a little longer…"

*RIIIP*

"...To create an object this big!" A gigantic white sheet ripped out from the back of Momo's costume, covering her and Kyoka as the villains look in confusion.

"A blanket?"

"Is it supposed to be a shield?" Another villain laughed as Momo poked her out of the blanket a bit.

"You're looking at a sheet of insulation. 100 millimeters thick. More than enough to handle electricity." Momo said with a confident smile. "Go for it, Kaminari!"

"Badass." Kaminari smirked as he raised his arms up, conducting electricity. "NOW I DON'T HAVE TO WORRY ABOUT HURTING MY FRIENDS!"

*ZAP, CRACKLE*

Upon slamming his hands down, Kaminari electrocuted all of the villains in the area of the Mountain Zone, rendering them unconscious and paralyzed.

"Alright, let's go find our classmates." Momo said, lifting the blanket up.

"You're looking a little over exposed right now!" Kyoka stuttered in embarrassment as the creation of the insulation sheet resulted in the top half of Momo's leotard to be destroyed and tattered, exposing her chest.

"Don't worry, I can make some new clothes." Momo smiled at Kyoka.

 **[Momo Yaoyorozu, another student that got into UA through recommendations. Quirk - Creation! She's capable of creating any non living object so long as she knows the molecular structure of the item she wants to create.]**

'Yaoyorozu is so punk rock. I can see why she and Pine were able to pass the Hero Trials.' Kyoka thought to herself, gaining new respect for the girl. She then noticed Kaminari walking in front of them, prompting her to jump in front of Momo to cover her exposed chest. "Kaminari, don't you dare look!"

"Hehehehehehe…" Kaminari looked at the two girls with a huge derpy face and goofy smile. He gave them a wobbly double thumbs up with a dumb giggle.

 **[Denki Kaminari. Quirk - Electrification! He can generate and conduct electricity to zap his enemies or cover his entire body in it. However, his brain will short circuit if he goes past his wattage limit, becoming a bumbling idiot for about an hour.]**

Kyoka walks over to Kaminari and watches him continue his antics while Momo comes out of the blanket, wearing a newly repaired leotard. Unbeknownst to them, an arm shaped boulder emerged out of the ground.

* * *

 _With Team Izuku_

Near the edge of the center, Izuku, Oscar, Blake, and Tsuyu swim towards it before coming out of the surface.

"Be sure to stay quiet so they won't notice us." Blake whispered.

"Right and we'll escape the moment things get dangerous." Izuku added as the four slowly poke their heads out to see Aizawa punching a villain. Aizawa leaped into the air, using his scarf to propel himself even further as it caught two distracted villains. He pulled the restrained villains close before delivering a hard dive kick in the chest as they crashed onto the ground.

Aizawa starts to breathe heavily in exhaustion from taking out an army of villains before looking up to see Shigaraki charging in.

'First it was 23 seconds.' Shigaraki thought to himself.

"Final Boss." Aizawa said, tossing his scarf at the villain, only for him to catch it with his right hand.

'Then it was 24 seconds. And then 20, then 17.' As the two gentlemen charge towards each other, Shigaraki starts to mentally point out Aizawa's techniques.

Aizawa then tugged his scarf, propelling himself towards Shigaraki, elbowing him in the gut before the villain grabbed it.

"It was hard to tell because you were jumping around, but I finally figured it out: It's your hair." Shigaraki said, shocking Aizawa as the sleeve dries up before it breaks apart, revealing his elbow. "When it drops, it means you've stopped using your quirk. You're having to blink more often than usual. Don't push yourself too hard unless you REALLY want to FALL APART."

The four students gasped in horror and disgust as they saw Aizawa's elbow skin crumbling away, revealing the insides. Annoyed by this, Aizawa immediately punched Shigaraki, escaping from his gasp before gritting his teeth in pain due to his elbow's condition.

'He managed to destroy my elbow with just a single touch?' Aizawa thought before he ducked underneath a villain's punch, forcing him to punch back with his left fist. Aizawa continues to roll in order to evade a few more attacks before realizing that he's surrounded.

"That annoying quirk of yours isn't suited for drawn out fights against big groups, is it?" Shigaraki grinned as he stood up. "Don't you think you're out of your element, Eraserhead? You're much more suited for stealth missions as you're able to pull off sneak attacks, not fighting head to head. Despite your biggest flaw, you still decided to fight in order to protect your precious students like a true HERO."

Aizawa turned around and dodged a villain with claws before wrapping his scarf around him. Another villain tries to attack Aizawa, only for him to use the trapped villain to take the hit before he takes out two more. He turns to Shigaraki and gets in a stance, breathing heavily.

"What do you know? You're still standing. I'm impressed." Shigaraki exaggerated. "Oh, there's something important that I forgot to tell you."

Aizawa turns around, but gasps once he sees the gigantic creature towering over him.

"I'm not the final boss." Shigaraki stated as the giant creature attacks Aizawa, causing his binoculars to fly off along with a few splats of blood.

Izuku, Oscar, Blake, and Tsuyu's eyes widened in horror upon seeing the giant creature brutally beating up Aizawa.

"No… Mr. Aizawa." Izuku stuttered in fear.

* * *

 _With Glynda_

Glynda took out her cropper while Cinder flicked a fireball at the Witch Hero. Glynda jumped back to evade the fireball, only for Cinder to dash in close to her opponent as she created dual blades made of black glass after grabbing the debris from the ground.

The two women began to clash with weapons in hand before Cinder attempted to stab her Glynda, only to miss as Glynda spun around and slapped her cropper against the back of Cinder's head, making her stumble back.

'She can use fire and create glass made items? Does she have two quirks or a mixed one?' Glynda thought as she waved her cropper, levitating a bunch of debris before sending them towards Cinder.

'So that wand of her is how she's able to use her quirk.' Cinder smirks as her blades start to glow with a bright fiery orange color. She then starts to slice through the debris with ease. However, a sharp piece managed to graze Cinder's cheek, causing her to flinch before smirking. "Not bad for a witch. I think I can afford to have fun with you for the time being."

"Treating this like it's a game?" Glynda scoffs before adjusting her glasses. "You're either dumb or more arrogant than I thought."

"You think I'm arrogant?" Cinder chuckles as the two females begin walking in a circle around each other. "You heroes think that you can save the entire world with just your power and pride, but that doesn't make you any different from us."

"I'm not a murderer like you, Cinder Fall." Glynda said with a glare.

Cinder was rather surprised that her opponent knew about her reputation, but let out a chuckle as she wrapped one arm around her chest and placed her other hand underneath her lip. "So you know who I am."

"After seeing your quirk in action, I'm able to confirm your identity." Glynda confirmed. "You're known as the Scorching Sorceress with your manipulation of flames."

"And you knew how my quirk works." Cinder said as she twirled her dual blades before extending them out to the side. She tightens her grip and makes them glow even brighter. "But I'm afraid knowledge won't be able to help you out since I haven't shown you its true power."

 **[League of Villains Cinder Fall. Quirk, Scorching Caress. Similar to Roman's Singed Fingers, she can burn and heat up objects with a single touch. However, she's also capable of creating flames and manipulating certain objects to change into certain shapes like turning dirt or dust into glass.]**

Cinder swings her blades, sending a crescent shaped beam made of fire at Glynda, prompting her to jump back before she waves her cropper again, stopping the flames in track before sending them right back. Cinder widened her eyes and held her arms and quickly used her quirk to turn the glass blades into a shield as it took the attack, creating an explosion as she's swallowed up by the smoke.

Glynda jumped into the cloud of smoke, only to see that Cinder is nowhere to be seen. Glynda starts to sweat a bit before she looks down and gasps upon seeing a circle of flames beginning to emerge, prompting her to jump out of the way as the flaming circle turns into a fiery pillar.

"She used the smoke as decoy?" Glynda asked, but gasps as she felt a sharp pain. She turns around to see that Cinder has stabbed her in the back with a glass shard.

"You're really powerful with your quirk." Cinder used her other hand to grab Glynda's cropper, heating it up before…

*SNAP*

"...But you're utterly useless without that wand of yours." Glynda's eyes widened when Cinder snapped her cropper into two as the top half fell on the floor. The Witch Hero was about to retaliate, but screams in pain as Cinder slowly increases the temperature of the glass shard. "Oh, I wouldn't do that if I were you. Unless you really want me to burn your organs to a pile of ashes." She mocked with a sadistic smirk.

'If this keeps up…' Glynda thought to herself, trying to come up with a plan to escape from Cinder's clutch as blood starts to slowly seep out from her wound.

* * *

 _USJ Entrance_

"Ah, Black Hole. the quirk that sucks up matter and turns it to dust. Such an astounding power." Kurogiri complimented as the dark mist started to get sucked into Thirteen's finger. "However, you're a rescue hero, Thirteen, skilled at saving People from disasters. Which means you have little to no fighting experience or battlefield awareness."

Once he finishes his sentence, he creates a portal in his chest as another one appears behind Thirteen, turning her quirk against her.

"He opened a warp gate behind me!?" Thirteen exclaimed as the entire back part of her suit got sucked up.

"THIRTEEN!" The students cried out in horror.

"How unfortunate. You've turned yourself into dust." Kurogiri mocked as Thirteen immediately stopped using her quirk.

"I'm sorry… He got me." Thirteen apologized before she fell unconscious.

"NO THIRTEEN!" Mina cried out.

"Iida, get out of here now!" Sato shouted.

Tenya was about to speak up, but remembers what Thirteen told him. He gritted his teeth and gave Sato a simple nod in agreement before he activated his engines, launching himself forward.

"ENGINE!" Tenya shouted as he bolted past Kurogiri, who turned around immediately.

"A sheep trying to escape from the wolves? I simply cannot allow that." Kurogiri said as he created a warp gate right in front of Tenya, surprising the engine quirk user. "If other heroes arrive, it'll be hard to put an end to All Might."

'This responsibility was entrusted to me.' Tenya thought as all of his classmates ran through his mind: Bakugo, Kirishima, and Yang fighting against Roman and a villain army in the Collapse Zone. Shoto, Weiss, and Ruby exiting out of the Landslide Zone. Sato and Sero standing in front of Uraraka, Mina, and an unconscious Thirteen. 'Classmates… I'll keep you safe!'

Tenya stops running once he sees Shoji jumping in front of Kurogiri, struggling to restrain him with his arms.

"RUN! I GOT HIM!" Shoji shouted as he tumbles with Kurogiri in his grasp, prompting Tenya to run again.

'I'll be back in a flash!' Tenya as he's halfway to the exit.

"Impertinent child!" Kurogiri shouted in rage as he chased after Tenya, unaware that Uraraka saw what appeared to be a metal plate on his back. "You won't step foot outside those doors!"

'I'm almost there! But what if it's locked? Will I be able to pry it open in time!?' Tenya thought as he's about to reach out to the door.

"I have no time for this." Tenya's eyes widened and looked back while running to see Kurogiri overshadowing him. "BEGONE!"

* * *

 _Mountain Zone_

"See? Good as new." Momo said, showing Kyoka her newly repaired leotard before the two girls looked over the short-circuited Kaminari to see a villain emerging out of the ground.

* * *

 _Center_

"We should find Mr. Aizawa or Miss Goodwitch." Shoto told Ruby and Weiss in an urgent tone.

"I'll scout ahead." Ruby said before turning into a burst of rose petals while running ahead. However, she immediately stopped and covered her mouth while her eyes widened in disgust and horror.

"Seriously? What's the problem this ti-" Weiss started until she and Shoto gasp upon seeing Glynda on the ground. The Witch Hero struggles to get back up despite her wound, only to receive a kick in the gut by Cinder.

"You're still standing?" Cinder laughs as she places a hand on her hip. "For a witch, you sure are a resilient one. But how long will you resist?"

* * *

 _With Izuku, Blake, Tsuyu, and Oscar_

The four students are still in disbelief at the sight of Aizawa defeated on the ground while the giant creature is pinning him down with one hand and holding his injured arm with the other.

"What do you think, Eraserhead?" Shigaraki asked with an evil smirk. "He's the bio-engineered anti Symbol of Peace. But you can call him Nomu."

* * *

 _Collapse Zone_

"SAY GOODBYE!" Bakugo shouts from the top of his lungs as he sends another explosion at two villains, sending them flying into the wall.

Kirishima hardened his arms as he clashed with a sword villain before breaking the blade and knocking the villain out.

Yang throws a barrage of punches at a rock villain before delivering an uppercut to knock him out. She jumps back a bit, facing her back against Bakugo and Kirishima as the three start to breathe heavily.

"I think that's the last of them." Yang confirmed.

"Bunch of weaklings." Bakugo added.

"Wait, that Torchwick guy escaped when we were distracted. He might be going after our classmates." Kirishima brought up while deactivating his quirk. "If the three of us are still in the USJ, then everyone else is too. And not all of them have the offensive skill we use."

"That's right. We screwed up big time when we got in the way earlier." Yang gritted her teeth while tightening her right fist. "Damn it, we should've let Thirteen sucked up that purple mist freak."

"She's right. We have to make it up to the others." Kirishima agreed.

"If you two want to track everyone down, then be my guest." Bakugo scoffed as he started to walk away. "But I'm gonna go destroy that warping freak and Torchwick bastard."

"Hold it." Yang spoke up and grabbed his shoulder, preventing the explosion boy from moving. "Our attacks didn't do anything to them, especially that warper."

"Don't you dare touch me, Blondie." Bakugo said, slapping Yang's hand away and turning around to her. "I'm going after them because that warp guy is our way in and out!"

"You're going to make the same mistake like before! Seriously, do you even care about everyone's safety or are you doing this just so you can get into fights and get stronger!?" Yang shouted as her eyes turned red.

"I'm not worried about them and I won't make the same mistake!" Bakugo shouted back. "I'm at least smart enough to notice someone's weakness unlike a certain dumb dragon."

"What was that? Are you trying to pick a fight with me punk!?" Yang shouted in anger as the two are now butting heads.

"Come on, guys. Now's not the time to fight." Kirishima begged as he got in between the two, trying to stop the argument. Unbeknownst to the three, a chameleon villain landed on the floor quietly while camouflaged.

'Hope you two lovebirds enjoy your little quarrel.' The chameleon villain thought as he jumped towards Yang. 'Too bad you three let your guard down!'

Bakugo growls and shoves Yang out of the way and without even looking, he grabs the chameleon villain's head before creating an explosion.

'Whoa, he knew where that guy was at even when he's invisible.' Yang thought to herself as her eyes slightly widened a bit upon seeing Bakugo holding the now unconscious chameleon villain in his hands.

"Look Blondie, this is why I'm not worried. If all of these villains are small fries like this one, then our classmates can handle them. Got that?" Bakugo told her.

"Whoa, that reaction time is insane." Kirishima complimented with an impressed tone.

Bakugo hears a small giggle and looks at Yang, who is smirking while holding a hand over her mouth. "Hey, why are you looking at me like that, Blondie? Weren't you shouting at me earlier?" He asked with an irked tone.

"I never seen you so calm and rational. You alway act like this." Yang cleared her throat before shouting- "Die! Die! Die!"

"Hey, that's not a bad impression." Kirishima can't help but chuckle at Yang's Bakugo impression.

"Yeah, cause saying die three times REALLY gives you a power boost. What is this, Dragonball Z?" Yang laughed while holding her stomach.

"I'M ALWAYS CALM AND RATIONAL! YOU GOT A PROBLEM WITH THAT!?" Bakugo shouted in anger.

"There's the Bakugo we know and love." Yang laughed even more before wiping her eyes. 'He's a lot more fun than I thought. Oh I am going to have SO much fun with him.'

'Damn blonde girl. She's starting to remind me of her old man.' Bakugo thought to himself with a growl before tossing the chameleon villain over to the other villains. "Go find the others if you two want."

"Wait, hold on." Kirishima reached a hand out to Bakugo, catching his attention. "I think what you're saying is that you believe in our classmates." Kirishima grins as he hardens his arms before pounding his fists. "And that's thinking like a man, Bakugo."

"I had no idea that you care about your classmates. Where was that during orientation?" Yang teased, leaning in close with a smirk.

"Are we going to leave this place or not!?" Bakugo shouted while Yang and Kirishima grins with a chuckle.

* * *

 _Fire Zone_

Three villains are running down the burning streets, trying to look for someone. The three decide to split up until one gets knocked out by Ojiro, who is hanging upside down. Upon being noticed, he used his tail to fling himself up into the air.

'I have to help the others.' He thought with a serious frown.

* * *

 _Squall Zone_

"We found you!" Koda was confronted by two villains as they attempted to attack him, only to be slammed into the side of a building by a giant hand shaped shadow created by Tokoyami.

"That's six of them down." Tokoyami said as he and Koda gave each other a thumbs up. "We're reducing their numbers, but very slowly. I hope it helps in the long run."

* * *

 _USJ Entrance_

'Damn it, I won't make it!' Tenya shut his eyes close as Kurogiri was about to swallow him in his purple mist, only to be lifted up in the air like he lost gravity, prompting him to open his eyes again.

"What the!?" Kurogiri's eyes widen as he look back to see that Uraraka touched his metal plate, allowing her to use her quirk to make him float.

"I don't know what his quirk is, but he has some kind of weird armor. So that means he has a physical body inside here somewhere!" Uraraka shouts as she tosses Kurogiri in the air. "NOW! RUN IIDA!"

"YOU PEST! HOW DARE YOU!" Kurogiri shouted in anger as Tenya arrived at the door and started to pry it open slowly. Unable to accept this, Kurogiri launched his head towards Tenya as a last attempt to stop him. "I GOT YOU!"

"Not so fast!" Sero spoke up, launching tape from his elbow as it latches onto the metal place. Sato grabs the tape and pulls Kurogiri away from Tenya, who managed to open the door.

"GO!" Sato shouted as he spun Kurogiri around before tossing him away.

"Engine… BOOST!" Increasing the power of his engines, Tenya bolted out of the facility to rush back to the school

"He's going to call for backup. It's over." Kurogiri sighed.

* * *

 _With Shoto, Ruby, and Weiss_

"I don't believe it…" Weiss gulped as she actually looked frightened for once. "She was able to overpower Miss Goodwitch."

"Kids…" Glynda started before she started to cough out a bit of blood. "She's too powerful. Get out of here."

"Do you expect us to run and leave you to die?" Shoto asked, getting ready to use his ice quirk as Ruby stepped forward a bit.

"Why do you want to kill All Might!? Is it for fame!? For power!?" She demanded while glaring at Cinder.

"Didn't your parents teach you to not stick your nose into someone's business?" Cinder asked while facing the three students. She then looks over and sees Nomu crushing Aizawa's arm, causing blood to spill out as he screams in pain. "I don't think those two are going to last any longer."

"Rose! Schnee! Get Miss Goodwitch out of here!" Shoto shouts as he freezes the ground towards Cinder.

"On it!" Ruby nods as she dashes towards Glynda.

"I won't let you!" Cinder was about to throw a fireball at Ruby, only for Shoto's ice to cover her entire body. She lets out an angry growl as the ice starts to heat up with steam emerging.

'She can still use her quirk even when I froze her!?' Shoto thought with a small surprised expression as Cinder melted the ice. 'Does that mean she can create fire mentally?'

Cinder screams in anger as she swung her glass blades at Shoto, only to miss as Weiss used her glyph to move Shoto away from her.

"Schnee, I thought I told you to help Rose!" Shoto shouted.

"She can handle this herself." Weiss reassured before holding her hand out. "Besides, I know how to fight."

"Very well. Then cover me." Shoto said, dodging another of Cinder's assault and grabbed her arm before freezing it.

"Are you really that desperate?" Cinder growled as he easily melted the ice. "How many times are you going to use ice and realize that it won't work against me?"

"We're just getting started." Shoto said as he and Weiss took a stance.

* * *

 _With Ruby_

Ruby continues to run up the stairs while carrying Glynda with a bit of struggle.

"Rose, please drop me." Glynda coughed.

"I'm sorry Miss Goodwitch, but that's not an option." Ruby shook her head. "If I leave you to die, then I'm no hero. We'll save you and we'll stop those villains."

Glynda couldn't help but notice the determined glare in Ruby's eyes underneath her mask, causing her to look down.

'That glare. It's the same one when she and Midoriya attempted to save Bakugo from Roman Torchwick a few months ago.' Glynda thought to herself before a small smile forms on her face. 'I swear, this kid is just as reckless as her father.'

Once Ruby reaches the top of the stairs, she sees Uraraka, Mina, Sero, Sato, Shoji, and the unconscious Thirteen, prompting her to run over to them as she shouts- "Guys! She needs help!"

"Ruby! You're safe!" Uraraka smiled.

"Oh my gosh, what happened to Miss Goodwitch!?" Mina gasped upon seeing Glynda's condition.

"She got stabbed by one of the villains." Ruby said, carefully placing Glynda down next to Thirteen.

"Here, let me take care of it." Sero said, shooting out some tape before ripping it off and tying it around Glynda's back, covering the wound. "This should hold for the time being."

"Don't worry, Iida left the facility to call for backup." Sato informed Ruby, earning a smile from the girl.

"Thank goodness." Ruby sighs in relief before looking back. "I want you guys to stay here and protect Thirteen and Miss Goodwitch."

"Wait, where are you going?" Mina asked before realizing what Ruby's planning. "Wait! We shouldn't get involved! You know that help is on the way!"

"I know, but they help down there. I'm counting on you guys to protect them. We came here to be heroes, so let's act like one." Ruby said with an encouraging smile.

"Don't worry, we'll make sure that no one attacks Thirteen and Miss Goodwitch." Uraraka nodded with a smile.

"I'll use my quirk to keep us alert." Shoji said, growing extra limbs for eyes and ears.

"Go get em' Vice Class Rep!" Mina cheered with a grin and thumbs up, earning a nod from Ruby before the girl used her quirk to go and help the others.

* * *

 _With Shoto and Weiss_

Weiss hops from glyph to glyph to avoid Cinder's fireballs while Shoto attempts to apprehend the fire and glass quirk user. She waved her rapier to create three glyphs before spinning the revolver, firing ice balls from the glyphs as they aimed towards Cinder.

Cinder looks up and slices through a few ice balls, though she does get hit by a few as she stumbles back before getting pushed back even more by a gust of wind. She looks up to see Weiss, standing on top of a glyph while using her rapier.

'She's using more than one element.' Cinder thought before glancing at the glyph. 'So she's a Schnee. I must take care of her before taking care of that boy.'

"Ready to give up now?" Weiss said with a prideful tone.

"Don't get cocky just because you Schnees are used to getting what you want while the rest of the world starves." Cinder growls before creating a fire pillar underneath the girl.

"Excuse me?" Weiss said with an offended tone, but gasps once she sees the fire pillar as she jumps off her glyph.

"Schnee, don't! That's what she wan-" Shoto was interrupted when he received a kick in the gut, sending him flying off.

"Todoroki!" Weiss gasps, but stops when Cinder is right up in her face as the Scorching Sorceress delivers a barrage of slashes with her blades, prompting Weiss to be on the defensive with her sword.

"You like getting what you want right?" Cinder's blades turn bright orange. "Well it's time to give you what you deserve!"

"Ahh!" Weiss screams as she drops her blade and closes her eyes from the flash, prompting Cinder to swing her sword down as the strike causes blood to splatter onto the floor as Weiss holds her hands over her left eye as there's now a scar.

Cinder smirks before kicking Weiss, sending her flying as she stumbles across the ground before she collapses next to Shoto and the beaten up Aizawa.

"Ngh… Mr. Aizawa…! T-Todoroki…!" Weiss groans in pain as blood drips from her face, unaware of the horrified Izuku, Blake, Tsuyu, and Oscar watching from the water.

"I don't believe it." Oscar held his hands over his mouth.

"No way. Both Schnee and Todoroki lost?" Blake asked with fear in her eyes.

"I'm not liking our odds, Ribbit." Tsuyu croaked.

"Well, looks like you've decided to toy with the little brats too." Shigaraki said as Cinder walked over to him.

"They were nothing. I've also taken care of Enchantress. She won't last long with her condition." Cinder informed.

"Excellent." Shigaraki chuckled as he saw Roman and Kurogiri arriving.

"Sorry for the delay Ladies and Gentlemen." Roman chuckles as he brushes his sleeves. "I had to lose those brats that were on my tail. But don't worry, I made sure some of my remaining men are holding them off."

"What about you, Kurogiri?" Shigaraki asked. "Did you manage to kill Thirteen?"

"The Rescue Hero is out of commission. But they were students that I wasn't able to disburse and one of them got outside of the facility." Kurogiri reported.

"Wait, you let one of them escape?" Cinder asked before creating a fireball in her hand and holding it towards Kurogiri like she's about to launch it.

"Great.. That means those pesky _Heroes_ are probably on their way." Roman groans as he notices Shigaraki scratching his neck violently.

"Kurogiri… You fool…!" Shigaraki scolded in rage. "If you weren't our warpgate, I'd tear apart every last atom in your body!" Shigaraki stops scratching his neck and lowers his hands, finally calming down. "There's no way we can win if there are dozens of pro heroes to stop us. It's game over, back to the title screen."

"So much for tasting victory today." Roman sighed as he used his quirk to light up a cigar before putting it in his mouth.

"Fine. Let's get out of here." Cinder scoffs, making the fireball disappear.

"Wait, did they say they're leaving?" Oscar asked in confusion.

"I heard it loud and clear." Blake said, twitching her cat ears. "But hold on, this doesn't make any sense."

"You're right. What are they up to?" Izuku said with a serious, but frightened glare.

"But, let's shatter the Symbol of Peace's heart before it's too late." Cinder giggles evilly as she, Shigaraki, and Roman turn around to see the four students.

"I couldn't agree more." Shigaraki's eyes widened as he charged in at blinding speed and prepared to use his quirk on Tsuyu while Roman and Cinder attempted to burn Blake and Oscar.

However… Nothing is happening once they place their fingers onto their faces, earning a scowl from Roman before he chuckles.

"Ahh, has our ninja come back for more?" Roman taunted as he, Shigaraki and Cinder are aware that Aizawa, despite his condition, is using his quirk to nullify theirs.

"You people are amazing. He's able to cancel out my quirk. Fascinating." Shigaraki cackles.

 **[League of Villains Tomura Shigaraki. Quirk - Decay! With a single touch, he can disintegrate whatever he makes physical contact with as long as they're organic.]**

Upon seeing what his victim is doing, Nomu slammed Aizawa's head onto the ground, damaging him even more and forcing him to stop using his quirk.

'Crap, crap, crap, crap!' Izuku immediately jumped out of the water and pulled his left fist back, getting ready to attack.

"Green Bean? What's he doing here?" Roman asks in shock, but then notices that Blake is gone before getting pulled back by a sickle. He grunts and gets back up before twirling his cane. "So, do you want to play Kitty Cat?" He taunted, earning a not so pleasant look from the cat girl.

"Shigaraki, what are you waiting for!?" Cinder shouted, only to lose balance and stumbled back by a burst of petals. She regains her focus and sees Ruby standing in front of her. "You…"

"Leave my friends alone!" Ruby shouts as she charges in with her weapon and prepares to swing it, prompting Cinder to clash with her glass blades.

"Let her go, now!" Izuku shouts as energy begins to flow across his right arm. 'SMASH!' he delivers a punch, creating a huge shockwave that blows a few people away and shattering a few lights from the top.

'This kid has a quirk now? Was he hiding it all this time?' Roman thought to himself as he and Blake held their weapons down to prevent getting blown away while his hat flew off. "I just got that from the dry cleaners."

Izuku breathes rapidly, but stops to notice that his arm is surprisingly not broken from using his quirk.

'My arms not broken? I can't believe it! After all of that training, I was able to get in one good Smash.' Izuku smiles, but looks up to see Nomu in front of him as he took the hit for Shigaraki. 'Where'd he come from? Wait, it didn't hurt him?'

"They're all powerful. This Smash of yours. Are you one of All Might's disciples?" Shigaraki asked. "Doesn't matter. I'm through with you now."

Nomu immediately grabbed Izuku's arm and raised his other arm up in the air, preparing to land a fatal blow against the green haired boy as he screamed.

"No, Deku!" Ruby cries out.

"What's wrong? Scared?" Cinder mocked as she knocked Ruby's weapon out of her hand and launched a fireball, shattering her mask as she crashed onto the floor.

"Ribbit!" Tsuyu swatted Shigaraki's hand away and extended her tongue out to try and get Izuku away from Nomu. Shigaraki looks at Tsuyu and attempts to stop her by using his quirk.

Blake and Roman continue to clash weapons with each other before the cat girl notices her friends in danger.

"So what's it going to be Kitty? Are you going to stop me or save your friends?" Roman taunted with a smirk.

'This is not good, I won't reach in time!' Blake thought as she gritted her teeth.

"NO!" Oscar shouts and holds out both hands, slowing down Shigaraki and Nomu's time movement, though he starts to get a huge migraine. 'Damn it, I can't keep this up! But I have to!'

"Time to say goodbye, little brat." Cinder smirks and creates a giant fireball and prepares to chunk it down at Ruby.

*BOOM*

Everyone's attention turns to the front entrance as they all see the doors flying up in the air along with a giant cloud of smoke, hearing footsteps as a giant figure comes out while holding a familiar yellow coat.

"I knew I sensed something wrong here." All of the students widened their eyes with joy as they recognized the voice from the smoke. "Yes, it seems the USJ has been infiltrated."

*STOMP*

With a single stomp, the cloud of smoke clears up, revealing All Might with a serious frown. "Have no fear students. WE ARE HERE!"

"We?" Cinder asked before she ended up tripping and falling after something latched around her legs. She gets up, only to get tossed away by a mysterious hand.

Ruby slowly opens her eyes and looks up to see that it's none other than her father, Qrow, who is wearing his casual outfit as opposed to his hero outfit.

"Dad… You made it." Ruby smiles as her eyes sparkle with joy.

"Hey, kiddo." Qrow chuckles with a smile.

* * *

(A/N)

And that is it for this chapter of MRA!

I'm glad that I was finally able to update this story and I have to say that this chapter was fun to work on. I hope you guys enjoy it as much as I do.

I wanted to expand on Cinder's quirk for this story so she won't use just blades like with the shield she used. She'll have more arsenals up her sleeve.

Speaking of Cinder, the reason why I had her be the one who gave Weiss the slash over her left eye is because in the show, there's not a lot of casualties, so I wanted to add a bit more peril to the situation.

And this is just me, but I was laughing hard when writing the Yang, Bakugo, and Kirishima scene because of the dialogue I gave them. Speaking of which, I would like to ask you all a question. For the ships that are canon, is there a reason why you voted for them? That way I can have a better grasp on what to do. Here are the ships people voted for the most.

Ruby x Izuku

Weiss x Shoto

Blake x Tokoyami

Yang x Bakugo

Oscar x Momo

Post a review or DM me for any tips and suggestions to make it enjoyable for everyone.

See ya guys at the conclusion of the USJ Arc!

Next Time: All Might and Blackwing


End file.
